The Adventures of Tyler and Magmar
by ComedyMagmar
Summary: This is a world of bad puns, a world of irony, a world of silly silly humor. This is the world of Magmar, a Pokémon with the gift of sarcasm. This summary is over.
1. The Great Journey Begins

This story is rated PG-13 for some bad words (one or two swear words, some insulting names), mild violence (the ordinary Pokémon battle and some other things nut nothing serious) and sexual situations (making out, mention of sex and making out).

I don't own Pokémon, the characters of Pokémon, anything out there in my story that I mention that is someone else's, and I don't think that you shold sue me for a little story like this! Please?

This is the first story on fanfiction.net, and it's quite popular where I post it. Hope you enjoy it!

***

Chapter 1 The Great Journey Begins

It was nighttime in Pallet Town. Uh...11:37, to be exact. A young boy was very excited, for tomorrow he would get his first Pokémon! And right now, he was talking to himself, making a brilliant plan.

"So, first I'll pick Cydnaquil. Then I'll pick Squirtle. And then I'll pick Charmander. And then Dragonair. And then-"

Okay, so it wasn't brilliant.

"Hey, Tyler!" His mom shouted at him from upstairs. "Go to sleep! It's 11:38!"

"Time doesn't matter to me! I'm ready for anything! Nothing will stand in my way! Nobody will tell me what to do!" Tyler,a boy with messy brown hair, green eyes, average height and dressed really funny, replied.

"I'll tell The Professor to give you a Magikarp!"

Tyler was sleeping like a baby in a minute.

***

BAAAAAAARING!! Tyler's alarm clock rang loudly. It woke up the neighbors, and it woke people up a few blocks away. But Tyler was still sleeping, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His mom ran downstairs, into his room and shouted, "Tyler! You've got to go to The Professor now!"

"I don't wanna go to school today...," Tyler whined.

It took about 45 minutes to get Tyler out of bed. He ran to The Professor's Lab in nothing but swimming trunks and an orange t-shirt (I told you he dressed funny). His mind was set only on getting to the lab.

Tyler passed a bunch of Kadabras. They all glanced at him, then continued their card game.

Tyler rushed past Mewtwo, who was looking at the beautiful landscape. He watched Tyler run past and scoffed. "Crazy humans! Always in a hurry!"

Tyler burst past the huge crowd in front of The Professor's Lab. He ran up the stairs to the lab and pounded the door with his fist. "The Professor! Open up!"

The Professor opened the door slowly. "Oh, hello Tyler. Come in!"

"Alright, I want Cydnaquil!" Tyler shouted as he burst in.

"Uh...Colin took the Cydnaquil," The Professor told him.

"WHAT?!" Tyler couldn't believe his rival got the Pokémon he wanted before him.

"I have saved a special Pokémon for you, Tyler!" The Professor gestured to the back of the lab. A Magmar waved his hand.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"That's a Magmar," The Professor informed him.

"Is it a water-type?" Tyler asked.

The Magmar snickered. "No, it's a fire-type Pokémon!" The Professor informed him.

"Ohhh! Is it good?"

"It's a very strong fire Pokémon. Very reliable!"

Magmar wagged his tail happily. It swung around and whacked two bottles full of chemicals. One exploded, and the other one melted into an oozing puddle. Magmar put his hands in front of his mouth in horror.

Tyler and The Professor didn't seem to notice the bottles getting destroyed. The Professor continued talking, "Also, this Magmar knows how to speak English!"

"Cool!" Tyler exclaimed.

"DOH! Gotta clean this up!" Magmar shouted, and tried to scoop up the oozing liquid with his right hand and put it into another bottle. But the stuff disappeared instantly when he touched it and soon it was all gone. "Phooey! Now what do I do?" he crossed his arms in frustration. Or at least he crossed his left arm and something else connected to his right shoulder. He looked down and saw that his right arm had turned into a green tentacle!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Magmar screamed and ran all over the lab, flailing his mutated arm all over the place, breaking more bottles. "MY ARRRRRRRM!!" he wailed.

Tyler and The Professor didn't seem to even notice Magmar, or his insane rampage that was breaking everything fragile in sight. "So what do I do next?" Tyler asked The Professor.

"Well, you should head for Pewter City! The new gym leader, Rocky, has very fine Pokémon. He would be an excellent challenge! But Viridian City is right before it, where you should call me and tell me how you're doing!"

"AAAAAAUGH!! MY ARM IS A TENTACLE!!" Magmar swung it around, smashing seven glass containers, each one containing strange liquids in them. The chemicals splattered on the ground, burning it severely.

"What Pokémon are on the way?" Tyler asked.

"ARRRRRRGH!! CHANGE BACK!!" WHAM! SMASH! CRASH!

"Oh, Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Ledyba, Hoothoot and Sentret," The Professor listed.

CRUNCH!! KA-SPLAT! WHAM!! "TURN BAAAAAAACK!!"

"Okay! Do I get anything else before I go?"

"AAAAAAAAH!!" SMASH!! KA-POW!! WHAP!! "CHAAAAAANGE BAAAACK!!"

"Yes, here are your Pokéballs and Pokédex," The Professor handed him six Pokéballs and a Pokédex.

Magmar plunged his mutated arm into a tub of an unknown chemical that had luckily survived his rampage. The tentacle turned back into his arm. "Phew!"

"Good luck, Tyler!" The Professor wished him.

"Thanks! Come on, Magmar! Let's have a little action!" Tyler called as he walked out.

Magmar stared at where Tyler had been for a few seconds, then followed him. The Professor closed the door after him. He turned around and saw the humongous mess that Magmar left behind. "Hmm, that reminds me. I was planning to clean out the lab today! It has gotten a bit messy in past few days!"

"And here comes the last new trainer from Pallet Town!" a news reporter shouted as Tyler and Magmar came down the stairs. The cameras all flashed, practically blinding Magmar. And that's exactly what Magmar thought they were trying to do.

"AAAUGH!! They're using Flash attack!" Magmar sent out a jet of fire, melting all of the cameras and barbecuing all of the reporters. They all stood there, smoking and looking very black.

"Hmm! Extra crispy! HAHA!" Colin, who hadn't been toasted, laughed and walked over to Tyler. "Well, Tyler, it seems you've got a Magmar for your starter Pokémon! Will you be able to control it?" he sneered.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Tyler sneered back.

"Have you met the other trainers?" Colin motioned to three girls and two boys that were standing in front of the crowd. They were looking very hot. VERY hot.

"Oops," Magmar gulped. Tyler shook his head no.

"Okay, the guy with red hair-" Colin started.

"Red hair? They all have black hair!" Tyler pointed out.

Colin glared at him and Magmar, and continued. "The one who used to have red hair is Sean. His girlfriend who next to him and is wearing a pink shirt-"

"Pink?" Tyler repeated, confused.

"Ugh. Black shirt, that is Rachel. That's Brian on the right, with his girlfriend Ann. And my girlfriend Ashley is in front of them."

"And who are you?" Magmar asked him.

"I'm Colin...AAAUGH!! Did that Magmar just talk!?!" Colin screamed at Tyler.

"Yes," Tyler replied calmly.

"His Magmar can talk!" Colin shouted, pointing at Magmar.

The reporters gathered their burnt wits and tried to take pictures of it, but their cameras were nothing but melted lumps of metal. So they shouted millions of questions instead. The noise was deafening.

"Magmar, use your Fire Blast!" Tyler shouted over the noise.

"Huh?!" Magmar shouted back. "I can't hear you!"

"Use something! Water Gun, Razor Leaf, Submission, Sky Attack, anything!"

Magmar was very confused. His new trainer had just told him to use Weird Pun', Laser Sleeve', Addition' and Pie Splat'. "WHAT!? I've never heard of any of those!!" he screamed.

"Just use something! Like Explosion!!" Tyler's ears were really starting to hurt.

Magmar heard that and obeyed. He pulled a Firestone tire out of the bushes and rolled it into the crowd. It exploded, sending all of the reporters flying. Only Colin and his friends were still there.

"I like attacks that don't hurt me!" Magmar laughed.

Colin looked around, then at Tyler and Magmar. "Impressive, Tyler. I didn't think a loser like you would be able to command such a fine Pokémon!"

"WHAT!?" Tyler screamed. He still had his hands cupped over his ears. Magmar yanked his arms away from his ears. "Oh. Well, Colin, let's see who can get to Pewter City, shall we?"

"Yes, let's!" He turned to his friends and shouted, "Let's go, boys and girls!" He and his friends jumped into a car and drove off to Pewter City, leaving Magmar and Tyler to stare at the departing car.

"Cheater!" Tyler muttered.

"Hey, if he just got his Pokémon license, he's about 10," Magmar pointed out.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Tyler asked him.

"What's he doing driving?" Magmar wondered out loud.

Before Tyler could reply, he heard his mother shout, "Tyler!"

Tyler turned around to see his mom and The Professor. "We came to say good-bye!" his mom told him.

"Cool! Bye, mom!" Tyler shouted, waving good-bye as he walked off.

And so he and Magmar set off to Viridian City, ready for all the challenges that would face them!

***

Tyler gasped in agony. He felt very weak. He gripped Magmar's shoulder, and gasped, "I'm dying, Magmar! I need water! Please...," he collapsed to the ground, gasping and panting.

"Tyler...-" Magmar started.

"No, I can't make it! Save...your...self...Mag...ma......r," Tyler fainted, still panting hard and sweating.

Magmar shook his head pitifully, and looked back at The Professor and Tyler's mom, who were about twenty feet away. "Can you get another water bottle? I think he needs it really bad this time!"


	2. Pinsir or Heracross?

Chapter 2Pinsir or Heracross?

"No, no, no!!" Magmar shouted.

"Come on, one more time! Please!" Tyler begged.

Magmar had banged his head against a tree 27 times. His head was purple from the repetitive headbutting.

"Look, wiseguy! I don't care what you read, but after 27 Headbutts, a Heracross would have surely fallen out! In fact, after 27 Headbutts, it's amazing the tree hasn't screamed, Leave me alone already!'"

"Come on! I really want a Heracross! Besides, you'd have an advantage over it!"

"Ugh. One more time?" Magmar asked.

"Yes, one more time!" Tyler assured.

Magmar sighed, and turned around. He put his hands on the tree and smashed his head against it. He looked up, and saw nothing come down. "Nope, nothing! Let's go!!" he shouted, turning around.

Suddenly, something heavy fell from the tree and bonked Magmar on top of the head, then landed on the ground. "OWWWWW!!" He shrieked as he rubbed his head. "What WAS that?!"

"A Heracross! YAY!" Tyler cheered.

Magmar turned around to see a very mad Pinsir staring back at him. "That's a Pinsir, Tyler!" Suddenly, a Heracross fell out of the tree and landed on top of Magmar's head, then landed on the ground. "OWWWWWWW!! THAT is a Heracross!!" Magmar wailed.

"Cool!" Tyler cheered. He started doing a horrible little dance, much to the disgust of Magmar, the Pinsir and the Heracross.

"Hera, hera hera! Cross heracross!" Heracross shouted.

"What'd he say?" Tyler asked.

"He said, Ow, that hurt! Who did that?'" Magmar translated.

"Oh, you did!" Tyler chirped, pointing at Magmar.

Pinsir and Heracross glared at Magmar. "Hey, he made me!" Magmar pointed at Tyler.

"Hera heracross!?" Heracross asked, amazed.

"Yes, 28 times!" Magmar wailed.

"Hera! Hera hera heracross cross cross hera hera cross!" Heracross replied simply.

"What'd he say?!" Tyler asked Magmar.

"Uh...something about how to get a Heracross from any tree without having to Headbutt it several times," Magmar replied.

"What?! HOW?!" Tyler cried.

"HERACROSS! CROSS HERA!!" Heracross cried, and charged at Magmar horn first.

"PINSIR! SIR PIN!!" Pinsir chimed in, and charged at Magmar, head down and pincers wide open.

Magmar did what first came to mind; he ducked. Heracross's single horn jabbed Pinsir's head and Pinsir's pincers poked Heracross's face. They both fell back, stunned.

"Get him, Magmar!" Tyler ordered.

"...Him? Which one's him!?" Magmar cried.

"Heracross!" Tyler pointed at Pinsir.

"THAT is a PINSIR!!" Magmar shouted. Suddenly, Heracross swung his big horn and smacked Magmar in the head with it. "AAAAARRRRRGH!!! If I was a Psyduck, you'd both be dead!!" he howled.

Magmar turned the heat up in his fists. Flames arose from his hands quickly. He punched Heracross with his burning fist, making it yell in pain and backing off a little.

"PINSIIIIR!" Pinsir charged at Magmar, and slashed him in the back with his claws. 

"YIPE!" Magmar yipped, turned around and used a Flamethrower on the dirty fighter. Pinsir coughed out smoke and collapsed to the ground.

"All right! POKÉBALL, GO!!" Tyler threw an empty Pokéball at Pinsir, sucking it in.

"But that was...-" Magmar started, but Heracross jabbed him with his horn and Magmar concentrated on Heracross again.

The Pokéball started wobbled, then stopped and the light turned on.

"YES!! I CAUGHT HERACROSS!!" Tyler screamed happily, and picked up the Pokéball triumphantly.

"THAT WAS PINSIR!!" Magmar shouted and pointed at Heracross, who had stopped fighting after Tyler had screamed. "THAT IS A HERACROSS!!"

"I got Heracross! I got Heracross!!" Tyler started doing that horrible dance again. Heracross was so disgusted with the dance that it flew back into the tree.

"Stop dancing! Come on, Tyler!" Magmar pleaded.

"I got Heracross! Should I give it a nickname?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah! How about Pinsir'?" Magmar emphasized on Pinsir.

"Hmm, not bad! Okay, Heracross, I'm gonna call you Pinsir!" Tyler shouted happily.

"Ohhhh, why did I even bother?!" Magmar wondered out loud.

"Ahhh, Viridian City!" Magmar cried out loud, looking down at the town from the top of the steep hill that they were on.

"Let's go the Pokémon Center to get Pinsir and you healed up!" Tyler shouted in glee. He started sprinting down the hill.

"Uh, Tyler?" Magmar called after him. "You shouldn't run down a steep hill like this! You might-"

Tyler accidentally tripped over a rock and started rolling uncontrollably down the hill.

"Trip," Magmar finished. "Ouch. That looks pretty painful!"

A Jolteon suddenly walked onto the pathway. Tyler rolled right over it, making him and the Jolteon squeal in pain.

"But not as painful as that!" Magmar winced, and started walking down the hill.

Tyler continued rolling down the hill, while the Jolteon shouted at him in anger.

"Ow, that looked pretty painful!" Magmar commented to Tyler as he got to the bottom of the hill.

"Ugh...," Tyler groaned, as he tried to stand up. As soon as he did though, the world starting spinning out of control, and he fell back down again.

"Yeah, take a break," Magmar joked. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

When Tyler finally got over his dizziness, he shouted, "That was SO COOL!! I'm gonna do it again!" he started sprinting up the hill.

"But...but...but!" Magmar stammered. He watched helplessly as Tyler sprinted back up the hill. "Ohhhh, why me?"

"JOLTEON!" The Jolteon screamed in fear when she saw Tyler again and ran away as fast as she could.

Magmar watched Tyler come rolling down the hill at a very impressive speed. "Hmm, he looks like a Donphan," Magmar commented.

The Jolteon noticed Tyler come down the hill and decided to claim some revenge. She sprinted in front of Tyler and started building electricity. Tyler didn't see Jolteon, but Magmar did.

"Hey! NO! Yoohoo, Spikey! Move out of the way!" he shouted.

"Eon?" Jolteon looked over her shoulder to see who was talking to her. Tyler crashed into Jolteon again, causing them to both yelp in pain. But this time, one of Tyler's empty Pokéballs fell off his belt and hit Jolteon on the nose. It sucked Jolteon in, and collapsed to the ground.

Magmar just stood there staring as Tyler and the Pokéball containing Jolteon came rolling down the hill. The Pokéball rolled right in front of Magmar and let out a small ding'!

Tyler jumped up quickly, snatched the Pokéball, lifted it up in the air and cried, "I CAUGHT JOLTEON!"

Magmar still stood there just staring at Tyler and the Pokéball. He finally uttered, "I need a rerun of that, because I can't believe I saw it the first time!"

"Well, young man! Your Pokémon are fully healed!" Nurse Joy chirped.

"Thank you!" Tyler thanked her.

Tyler and Magmar had finally arrived at the Pokémon Center (it took a little while, because Tyler ran up the hill and rolled down it again for a third time) and Tyler gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

"I must say, for a beginning trainer, you sure do have a very impressive collection!" she complimented. "A Magmar, a Pinsir and a Jolteon! You must be very talented as a Pokémon trainer!" 

Magmar sneezed loudly, but his sneeze sounded a lot like HE LUCKED OUT!'

"WHAT!?" shouted a familiar voice. Tyler, Magmar and Nurse Joy turned to see Colin and his friends in another part of the Pokémon Center. "How did you get such great Pokémon?! Prove it! Show them to me!"

Tyler picked up his two full Pokéballs and opened them. Jolteon and Pinsir came out, looking tough and full of life.

"Gee, that's a lot better than what we got!" Brian exclaimed.

"Say, what are you doing here?" Magmar asked them. "I thought you were going to drive...-" he coughed loudly, but his cough sounded much like illegally'. "To Pewter City!"

"Uh, we were. But we found out that one the tires went flat, so we had to stop here!" Ashley informed him.

"Well, since we're all here, let's have a battle, Tyler!" Brian shouted.

"Okay!" Tyler shouted back.

"Do it outside, please! I just waxed the floor!" Nurse Joy asked them.

The humans walked outside, but Magmar, Jolteon and Pinsir had to slide out.

"Okay, let's have a 1 on 1 battle!" Brian shouted at Tyler. Colin and the others all watched him from a distance.

"1 on 1, okay!" Tyler repeated. He then looked at Magmar nervously and whispered, "1?"

"One more than zero," Magmar informed him.

"OH, YEAH! Yeah! Okay, I choose...PINSIR, GO!" Tyler shouted. Pinsir jumped in front of him.

"Okay, then! GO, Venonat!" Brian let out the purple, fuzzy bug.

"Pinsir, use Guillotine!" Tyler shouted.

Pinsir just stood there and scratched his head in confusion. "Pin?" he asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Magmar asked.

Tyler pulled his Pokédex out and pointed at Pinsir. "Hey, Pokédex! What's wrong with Pinsir?"

"Pinsir doesn't know Guillotine!" the Pokédex answered.

"Oh, dear!" Magmar commented.

"However, Pinsir does have a back-up move instead of Guillotine," the Pokédex commented.

"Oh, okay. Pinsir, use your move that you use instead of Guillotine!" Tyler ordered.

Pinsir nodded. He dashed off and ran into the nearest Starbucks. After having three cups of coffee, he ran out at a very fast pace and slammed into Venonat. Venonat fainted instantly.

Everyone just stared at Pinsir for a little bit. "What WAS that?" Tyler finally asked.

"Caffeine!" Magmar answered. "Very clever. I wanna know that move!"

Brian called back Venonat, then he and the others left to go pick up their car.

"Let's go to the gym, Magmar!" Tyler shouted. So he and Magmar ran off to challenge the Viridian City Gym Leader.


	3. Team Rocket Troubles

Chapter 3Team Rocket Troubles

"Open UP already!!" Tyler screamed as he pounded the door of the Viridian City Gym with his fists.

Magmar was sitting against the wall, staring into space. He was getting awfully tired of this, because Tyler had been banging against the door for about 17 hours now. "Look, will you read the sign on the door already!?" he snapped.

Tyler glanced at the sign on the door that said Gym Leader Gone, Come Back Later!' Tyler muttered, "It's a trick the gym leader uses!" and began pounding the door some more.

"Oh good grief," Magmar muttered. He suddenly remembered something. "Hey, didn't The Professor ask you to call him when we got here?"

Tyler didn't hear him, because he was too busy pounding the door and screaming.

"Forget it, I'll talk to him!" Magmar got up and walked over to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Inside the gym, Tyler's pounding and screaming were really irritating all of the Rockets. Especially Giovanni.

Giovanni had to close the gym for a while because he couldn't be interrupted by trainers. He had a very important plan up his sleeves. But the only thing he wanted right now was for that stupid boy outside to shut up! He pressed the intercom button and shouted, "Kris! David! Get to my office immediately!"

"Whacha' gonna do with them, boss?" A talking Meowth asked him.

"They're going to rid us of that pest outside!" Giovanni answered him.

"Oh, good!" Meowth sighed happily.

"LET ME IN!!" Tyler's scream seemed to rattle Giovanni's and Meowth's ears.

"They'd better get here soon, or I'll be deaf!" Meowth whimpered.

* * *

"Yeah, we're okay! Tyler caught a Pinsir and a Jolteon along the way!" Magmar informed The Professor over the phone.

"That's great! Uh...where is he, though?" The Professor asked him.

"He's at the Viridian City Gym,"

"Hmm, I've heard that gym has been closed for some time. I hope Tyler isn't trying to get in!"

"Uh...heh-heh!" Magmar chuckled nervously.

* * *

David and Kris entered Giovanni's office. David had dark brown eyes and short black hair, while Kris had bright blue eyes and long blond hair.

"You hear that pest outside?" Giovanni asked them.

"How couldn't we?" David replied.

"What?" Kris asked.

"I said, do you hear that pest outside?" Giovanni repeated, louder this time.

"What?!" Kris asked loudly.

"I SAID, DO YOU HEAR THAT PEST OUTSIDE?!" Giovanni shouted.

"WHAT!?" Kris shouted back.

"Uh...one moment, sir!" David put his fingers in Kris's ears and pulled out her ear plugs.

"Oh. Do you hear that pest outside?" Giovanni repeated.

"Oh, yes!" Kris chirped happily.

"Go take care of him!" Giovanni ordered them, then looked at Meowth. "Go help them!"

"With pleasure!"

* * *

"OPEN UP!! Tyler kicked the door hard. If anyone saw the door, they would have thought a Rhydon has smashed into it and put it back up.

Suddenly, David and Kris came from the side of the building. "Oh, hello! Are you two the gym leaders?" he asked them.

"No, but prepare for trouble!" David cried.

"Yeah, and make it...uh...uh," Kris stammered.

"Double," David muttered to her.

"Oh, yeah! Heeheehee! Make it double!"

"Watch your back, cause here we come!"

"We're gonna prove to you we're not dumb!"

"You'll see in a minute that we're the best!"

"We've got more brains than a Fearow's nest!"

David and Meowth stared at Kris for a moment. "Was THAT her line?" Meowth asked David.

"No. Uh, David!"

"Kris!"

"We're Team Rocket, and we are stronger!"

"We'll rule Earth for eternity, and even longer!"

"Meowth, you're a goner!"

Tyler stared at them for a little bit. "Okaaaaay. Can we battle now?"

"Hey Tyler! Who are these guys?"

Magmar had gotten back from the Pokémon Center, and was now looking at David, Kris and Meowth.

"Oh, the gym leaders!" Tyler replied.

"Whaaa?" Magmar looked over David and Kris. "They don't look like gym leaders!"

"How about a 3 on 3 tag battle?" Tyler shouted at them.

"Okay, little boy. If we win, you have to go to the next town! No arguments!" David cried.

"And you know what I get if I win!" Tyler replied.

"Of course!" Kris giggled, and threw out a Pokéball. "GO, SANDSHREW!"

"GO, HOUNDOUR!" David ordered.

Houndour and Sandshrew stood in front of their trainers while Meowth just stood in front of them, claws bared.

"Go, Pinsir and Jolteon!" Tyler shouted and released his two Pokémon.

"Houndour, Flamethrower!" David ordered.

"Sandshrew, use your cute little Scratch attack!" Kris giggled.

David stared at her. "SCRATCH?!" he shouted. "SCRATCH?! Why Scratch? Why not Slash?!"

"Because it's not a Sandslash yet, dummy! DUH!" Kris replied triumphantly.

"Good grief! She's worse than Tyler!" Magmar muttered.

"Jolteon, use your Thunderbolt!" Tyler ordered.

Jolteon let out a crackling Thunderbolt at Houndour. It ducked, and the electricity zapped Kris! She squealed as the electricity shocked her.

"Oops!" Tyler uttered. Magmar preferred to snicker, on the other hand.

"Get them!" David ordered. Houndour, Sandshrew and Meowth leapt towards Tyler's Pokémon, teeth and claws bared.

"Let them have it!" Tyler ordered.

"TAAAAAKE THIIIIS!!" Magmar shouted as let out a stream of fire.

"JOOOOOOLTEOOOON!" Jolteon cried as she shot electricity at the Rockets.

"PIIIIIIIINSIIIIIR!" Pinsir yelled as he threw cups of hot coffee at them.

The Rocket's Pokémon yelled in pain as the electricity, fire and coffee hit them. When Magmar, Jolteon and Pinsir stopped, they stood there sizzling. Then they ran back to David and Kris crying.

"I WON!" Tyler cheered.

"Dang!" David spat.

"Gimme the badge!" Tyler shouted.

"Okay, sure!" Kris pulled an Earth Badge from her pocket and tossed it at Tyler.

"YEAAAA!" Tyler cheered as he caught the Earth Badge. "WE GOT THE EARTH BADGE!" He called back Pinsir and Jolteon, then shouted, "Come on, Magmar! Let's go to Pewter City!"

"Right with ya!" Magmar replied happily. He was glad that his trainer had finally shown some sign of intelligence. They ran off towards Viridian Forest.

David just stood there, his jaw dropped. "But...KRIS!" he shouted. "Why'd you give him a badge!?"

"Because he won! DUH!"

"Ugh!" David groaned. He suddenly noticed Giovanni walking towards them. He called back his beaten Houndour and quickly made Kris call back her Sandshrew. "Hello, sir!" he exclaimed as Giovanni approached.

"Hello, David. Did you get rid of that punk?"

David nodded vigorously and exclaimed, "Yeah! Yeah, we did!"

"Good. One other thing, though. I noticed that one of my Earth Badges is missing. Do you know where it is?" Giovanni asked.

"Oh, I took-" Kris started, but Meowth quickly covered her mouth with his paw.

"What?" Giovanni asked. He hadn't really heard what she had said.

"Uhhhh...the kid took it!" David lied.

"WHAT!? Oooh, that makes me angry! Get it from him as fast as you can!" Giovanni ordered, and walked back into the gym.

"Guess we'll have to follow him now," David muttered.

"YOU took one of boss's badges!?" Meowth screamed at Kris. "WHY?!"

"It looked pretty. I thought it was jewelry!" Kris whimpered.

"AAARGH!!" Meowth screamed, banging his paws against his forehead.

"Come on, let's get him!" David shouted. He and Meowth started running after David and Magmar, but Kris stayed where she was. The boys noticed that Kris wasn't with them, and ran back. "Kris! Come on!"

"One minute. I'm trying to fix my hair...," Kris hummed, pulling a comb through her electrified hair.

"NO, YOU WON'T!!" David and Meowth picked Kris up and carried her with them.

* * *

Magmar and Tyler were in the middle of Viridian Forest, looking for the exit and Pewter City.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO, STOP ASKING ME THAT!!"

"But I wanna know if we're there yet!" Tyler whined.

"Look, wiseguy! Does it LOOK like we're there yet!?" Magmar pointed out.

"Nooo," Tyler admitted.

"Then be quiet!!" Magmar ordered.

Their journey went a little more quiet after that. Five minutes later though, Tyler asked him, "Are we there yet?"

"THAT'S IT!!" Magmar chased Tyler all over Viridian Forest.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!! Be quiet, Kris!" David yelled in frustration.

"I wanna know if we're there yet!" Kris whined.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come with these guys," Meowth grumbled.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

Magmar and Tyler finally found their way out of Viridian Forest. They both looked down at Pewter City, and Magmar let out a long, satisfied sigh.

"Are we there yet?" Tyler asked him, receiving a glare from Magmar.

They both made their way down to the city. When they got there, there was an insanely long line in front of a building.

"What's going on here?" Tyler cried as he approached the line.

"I dunno! It looks like a line to get a famous somebody's autograph!" Magmar commented.

Tyler and Magmar ran up to a bunch of girls his age who had their backs turned to them. "Excuse me? Hello? What's this line for?" Tyler asked them

One of the girls turned around. She was very pretty, with long blond hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a green shirt and blue shorts. "Hmm? What was that?"

"What's the line for?" Magmar repeated, pointing at the very long line.

"Oh, it's for the Gym Leader Rocky. He's rumored to be invincible! He hasn't been beaten yet! So all of the trainers have decided to come at him all at once!" she replied.

"His Pokémon wouldn't be able to take battle after battle, no matter how tough they were!" Magmar commented.

"Well, he goes to the Pokémon Center after every ten battles," the girl admitted.

"Oh. Well Magmar, we better get to the end of the line!" Tyler told Magmar.

"End?" Magmar repeated, confused. He and Tyler looked down the line, but couldn't see where the end was.

"Hey, you could always cut in right here!" the girl suggested. "I don't think my friends would mind, and I surely wouldn't!" she added and gave Tyler a wink.

"Hey, thanks!" Tyler thanked her, and he and Magmar stood in line. Tyler was satisfied but Magmar noticed something.

"I can't see the gym from here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've been here for a while. I hope we get there today," the girl sighed.

Magmar looked at her. "Ya know, that would've been funnier if you weren't so serious!"

She giggled. "I was serious!"

Magmar groaned loudly. Tyler asked her, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Meghan!" She chirped, then cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tyler!" Tyler exclaimed proudly. Meghan giggled.

"And I'm going to be sick," Magmar muttered under his breath.

And so they waited for their turn against Gym Leader Rocky.


	4. Waiting To Battle Rocky

Chapter 4 Waiting To Battle Rocky

"Ya know, this isn't bothering me. No, no! I'm actually enjoying this! Honestly, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else! I mean, who wouldn't want to be in a line 3 DAYS STRAIGHT!!?" Magmar screamed.

"Calm down, Magmar. We'll be there soon," Tyler assured him.

"There are six girls here your age, of course YOU wouldn't complain!" Magmar grumbled.

Our heroes are still waiting to challenge Gym Leader Rocky. So far though, they haven't found out anything about him that was helpful.

"I'm bored!" Magmar wailed.

"Well, let's play a game!" Meghan said brightly.

"Like what?" Magmar asked.

"Uh...Go Fish?" Chelsea, one of Meghan's friends, suggested.

"No, no no. That got old after the last 50 times that I beat all of you," Magmar sighed.

"Checkers?" Meghan added.

"No," Magmar groaned. "That got boring after I beat everyone 35 times each!"

"Then let's play a very interesting game!" Meghan giggled, a slight touch of wickedness in her voice.

"Huh?" Magmar and Tyler exchanged glances.

"The game that girls love to play!" Britney, another friend, snickered wickedly.

"Oh-no. No, no!" Magmar cried.

"W-what?" Tyler stammered in fear.

"The game that girls just love to play!" Meghan grinned.

"Oh man! They wouldn't!" Tyler whimpered.

"Let's start now!" Chelsea cackled.

"They would!" Magmar whimpered.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?"

Magmar looked at Meghan, Chelsea, Britney, Mandy, Serena, Cameron and Tyler, who were all staring back at him with looks that seemed to pierce through him. "Why do I feel like I'm about to be executed?" he grumbled.

"TRUTH...or...DARE?!" Meghan repeated menacingly. She sounded like she was trying to drag information out of Magmar.

Magmar rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Dare,"

The girls and Tyler all burst out laughing, making Magmar very, very nervous. "That's so unhelpful!" he moped.

"Okay," Meghan hummed, then she started whispering to the other girls and Tyler. Magmar stood where he was, tapping his fingers together nervously.

"You have to...," Britney started, but she let it hang.

"Yeeeees?" Magmar asked.

"Go jump in front of the cameras over there and shout, HI!' to them!" Britney finished gleefully.

Magmar looked further up the line. There was a lot of cameras and reporters busy with some people. "Hmm, okay!" he started walking over to the cameras.

"Do you really think he'll do it?" Meghan asked Tyler.

"I dunno," Tyler admitted.

* * *

"And do you think you can beat the gym leader here?" a reporter asked Colin.

"Yeah, of course. All six of us will! After all, it's only one guy!" Colin replied.

"Hmm. Anyway, you mentioned earlier a talking Magmar'?" the reporter repeated slowly.

"Yep. Our rival, Tyler, got a talking Magmar for his starting Pokémon. Amazing creature," Colin informed them.

"What's this Tyler person like?"

"Oh, he's got brown hair, green eyes and he dresses kind of funny,"

"Who dresses funny?"

The reporter and Colin turned to see Magmar standing beside them. 

"HEY! It's the talking Magmar!" Colin shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"HEY! It's the illegal driver!" Magmar cried out, jumping up and down to mock Colin.

"Ashley! Ashley, it's the-" Colin tried calling his girlfriend but she paid no attention, as she was too busy trying to look sexy for the cameras. "Hey, Ashley!" Colin cried, running over to her.

"Quite pathetic, really!" Magmar remarked to the reporter. She had been watching Colin but then turned her attention and microphone to Magmar.

"Are you waiting with your trainer to battle the gym leader?" she asked him. 

Magmar raised an eyebrow. "No, we're here because we enjoy standing in lines," he replied.

"Oh. Well, what was your favorite line so far?" she asked.

Magmar shoved her away. He had no time to deal with stupid people. He jumped in front of the majority of the cameras (and in front of Ashley), waved his arms around and shouted, "HI!!" He then walked away.

* * *

"WOW!! You actually did it!" Meghan cheered when Magmar came back.

"Yeah, and you know what? That was fun!" Magmar admitted.

"Now you get to pick who goes next!" Chelsea giggled.

"Okay, hmm...," Magmar thought.

* * *

In a few more hours, they were awfully close to the gym. Colin, Ashley and the rest of Tyler's rivals were having their turn against Rocky. Magmar listened hard, putting his hand behind his ear.

"What are you listening for?" Tyler asked him.

"I'm trying to hear what Pokémon Rocky has!" Magmar explained.

"Oh. Good idea," Tyler started listening too. "Phew, that was a great game of Truth Or Dare, wasn't it?"

"Of course you would think so!" Magmar teased him.

During the Truth Or Dare game, no one had picked Truth. So Chelsea had to stand on her head for 3 minutes, kiss the ground and arm-wrestle her Machoke; Britney had to do the Macarena, chase a wild Butterfree and stand on one leg for 5 minutes; Mandy had to act like a Growlithe, put her socks on her ears and give a mime performance; Serena had to cross her eyes for 4 minutes, act like a Slowbro and shout, Hi, Mom!' at the cameras; Cameron had to act like a Sneasel, shout I am woman, hear me roar!', and try to pull a cup a coffee from Tyler's Pinsir's hand (this took about an hour). Magmar had to act like a Primeape and run back to the cameras and shout, Lookie, I'm on TV!'. Tyler and Meghan were much luckier, because every time someone picked them, they had to kiss the other one on the lips.

"Yep, it sure was a fine game. Don't see why I didn't like it in the first place," Tyler agreed.

"Wipe the lipstick off your mouth," Magmar muttered to him.

As Tyler did this, Meghan laughed. "That was a lot of fun! Amazing how every time we were called on, we were told to do the same thing!"

Magmar whistled innocently. The truth was, HE had been the only one to call on Meghan and Tyler. He then went back to listening.

All Magmar, Tyler and Meghan could hear though was very loud roaring, smashing sounds, and the six different Pokémon crying out.

"Okay, I heard Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Totodile and Cydnaquil!" Tyler listed. "Wonder why Rocky would use those Pokémon...," he wondered out loud.

"Those were your rivals' Pokémon!" Magmar corrected.

"Oh. Well, who does Rocky have then?" Tyler asked.

Magmar shrugged. "All I could hear was roaring," he admitted. "I can't tell which Pokémon it is, because a lot of Pokémon roar!"

"We'll have to wait and see!" Meghan commented.

* * *

Tyler, Meghan, Magmar and Meghan's friends were at the door in a few minutes. Every trainer, even Colin and the other rivals, had left defeated. Two guards stood by the door. They looked at the seven trainers and the Magmar.

"Are you all one group?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes," Meghan answered.

"I'm sorry, but only six at once!" the another guard informed them. "You all can use one Pokémon each, and Rocky will battle you 6 on 6. Now, who will stay outside?"

Tyler raised his hand. "I will! After all, ladies first!"

Magmar was surprised. "He may be an idiot at times but I guess he still has manners!" he thought, then said, "I'll stay with my trainer!"

The girls all thanked Tyler and Magmar, then went in.

Tyler and Magmar sat down and waited a few minutes. Inside the gym, Pokémon could be heard duking it out. After a few minutes, the noise stopped.

"Hey, maybe they won!" Tyler said to Magmar.

Suddenly, a earsplitting roar came from the gym, followed by six shrieks.

"What was THAT?!" Magmar shouted.

"Uh..., that was the girls shrieking!" Tyler informed him.

"No, not the girls! I meant the roar!" Magmar corrected.

"Oh, that! No clue!" Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

After a minute or two, Meghan and the other girls came out, looking very pale.

"Gosh, what's wrong?!" Tyler asked them.

Meghan looked at Tyler and Magmar and stammered, "W-we were d-down to our l-last Pokémon, w-when he brought out a...a...-"

"Excuse me, miss!" one of the guards interrupted. "You aren't allowed to tell the other challengers what Pokémon Rocky has!"

"O-okay," Meghan agreed. She looked at Tyler. "We lost, of course. But that guy Rocky was a jerk! Get him for us, Tyler!"

"I will! Don't worry!" Tyler said proudly. Meghan hugged him for good luck.

"At ease, boys!" Magmar ordered the guards as he and Tyler entered.

The gym looked pretty beaten, but still looked like a rocky field. Rocky stood at the other side. He was about 14, with sleek black hair, green eyes, and he was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved brown shirt.

"Oh, boy. Another victim. I'm really enjoying beating all of you pathetic trainers!" he laughed sinisterly. "What will the battle be?"

"Uh...3 versus 3?" Tyler asked.

"3? I like 6 on 6, but if three is all you were able to get, then three it is!" Rocky pulled a gray Pokéball from his belt and threw it at the battlefield. "GO, ONIX!"

The giant rock snake appeared on the field, and roared loudly.

"Hmm, who should I use?" Tyler wondered out loud.

"Pinsir?" Magmar advised.

"Yeah! Pinsir! But do Heracrosses do well against Onixes?" he asked Tyler.

Magmar had forgotten that Tyler thought his Pinsir was really a Heracross called Pinsir. "Uhhhh, yes," Magmar replied uncertainly.

"Great! GO, PINSIR!!" 

Pinsir and Onix glared at each other for a few moments, then the battle started!


	5. The Power Of Coffee, Fire and Thunder

Chapter 5 The Power Of Coffee, Fire and Thunder

"Onix, take that bug down in one hit! Skull Bash!" Rocky ordered. Onix reared back, getting ready to strike.

"Pinsir, Harden!" Tyler shouted.

"Pinsir!" With a loud CLANG!', Pinsir's skin turned shinier and harder.

Onix threw himself at Pinsir headfirst, but Pinsir had a plan. He jumped onto Onix's head and grabbed ahold of Onix's horn. Onix thrashed to get him off, but Pinsir clung on.

"Don't worry, Onix! He can't hurt you!" Rocky called to his Onix. "All he has is claws, and you have rock-like skin!"

"He's right, ya know!" Magmar commented to Tyler. "Pinsir can't do anything up there without help!"

Onix still thrashed around, trying to get Pinsir off his head. Onix's tail accidentally flung a nearby table up into the air, tossing everything off it and into the air. One of those items happened to be a sealed cup of Starbucks coffee. Pinsir grabbed it in midair, and held it up happily.

"What's that bug doing?" Rocky shouted.

Magmar chuckled sinisterly, while Tyler scratched his head in confusion. "I don't know. What is he doing, Magmar?" Tyler asked his Pokémon.

Magmar looked up at Tyler, getting a really good look at his trainer. He was trying to see if it were really possible for him to be THAT ignorant. Yep, it was.

"Just watch, Tyler!" Magmar shouted, pointing at Pinsir.

Pinsir opened the lid and swallowed the coffee in one big gulp. He started punching and stomping Onix's head vigorously.

Onix roared in pain and tried desperately to get Pinsir off. But Pinsir was so energized that you couldn't get him off even if you tied him to a runaway tow truck.

Rocky just stared as Pinsir beat up his Onix. "But...but...how...Onix...that Pinsir...," he stammered.

"Heh heh heh! Not so tough now, eh Mr. Big Shot?" Magmar laughed at him.

"I still don't get what's happening, Magmar!" Tyler whined. Suddenly, the table Onix flung into the air landed behind him with a loud CRASH!'. Tyler jumped in surprise, then looked at the table. "Wow! Pinsir must be beating that Onix with furniture!!"

"Why meeeee?" Magmar wailed.

Pinsir gave Onix one last Stomp and Onix crashed to the floor, unconscious.

"Grrrr! How could such a bad Pokémon beat my Onix?" Rocky growled as he called back his Onix. "Hmm, maybe I'll have to use a Pokémon with a huge advantage?"

"AAAAH! He's gonna use that big scary Pokémon!!" Tyler screamed and hid behind the table.

Rocky threw another Pokéball out on the field shouting, "GO, FLAME-SLIME!"

The Pokéball burst open. A Pokémon appeared. It was red, it had rocks on it's back, it was...slimy?

"A Magcargo?!" Magmar cried. The Magcargo made a strange bubbling sound in return.

"Yes, it's a rock type, along with it's fire type!" Rocky pointed out.

Tyler peeked from over the table. The Magcargo looked at him and waved. Lava dripped from his hand and it let out another bubbling sound.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!" Tyler hid behind the table again. "It's so scary! Magmar, keep it away from me!!"

"Of all the trainers in the world...," Magmar started, but let it hang there.

"Flame-Slime, Flamethrower!" Rocky ordered.

Magcargo shot a jet of fire from his palm. Pinsir was hit by the Flamethrower and landed on the ground, burned and completely wiped out.

"Ohhhh, poor Pinsir!" Magmar cried, then sniffed. He sniffed again, then began sniffing the air intensively. "French Roast?" he asked Pinsir, who nodded weakly. "Ironic," Magmar shook his head, then turned to Tyler, who was still hiding behind the table. "Hey, call back Pinsir!"

"Okay," Tyler whimpered. He quickly stood up, called back Pinsir, then hid behind the table again.

"This is the weirdest match I've ever had!" Rocky muttered.

"Hey Tyler! Are you gonna use me or Jolteon?" Magmar called to his trainer. A few seconds went by, then a Pokéball came flying from behind the table and landed on the battlefield. Jolteon appeared and instantly began looking for Tyler.

"Jolteon, beat that scary Pokémon!" Tyler whimpered from behind the table. Jolteon looked at Magmar with a puzzled look on her face.

"The slime ball," Magmar pointed to Magcargo, who waved at Jolteon.

"Eon?" Jolteon asked as she looked at Rocky.

"No, not Rocky! The Magcargo!" Magmar corrected.

Jolteon nodded, while Rocky's face turned red. "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!?"

"Oh-no, the slime ball is preparing his best move!" Magmar cried out in mock fear.

"THAT DOES IT!! Flame-Slime, FIRE BLAST!!" Rocky bellowed.

Magcargo breathed in to prepare for a Fire Blast, but Jolteon was faster. She shot a huge Thunder at Magcargo, shocking it severely. Magcargo accidentally shot his Fire Blast into the air. It went way up and hit the overhead sprinklers. Rain pored from the ceiling, showering over Rocky, Magcargo, Jolteon, Magmar and Tyler.

"Ugh," Rocky growled as he wiped water from his eyes.

"Magcargo!" Magcargo didn't really like the water, which was no surprise.

"Jolt?" Jolteon looked around, trying to see who set off the water.

"Hoooo boy, what an idiot. Putting sprinklers in a gym where Rock Pokémon are used!" Magmar laughed, holding an umbrella over himself.

"AAAAAAAAAH!! That scary Pokémon is using Rain Dance!!" Tyler wailed, covering his head.

"Magcargo, use Rollout!" Rocky ordered.

Magcargo didn't hear him, as it was too busy trying to pull Magmar's umbrella away from him.

"No, beat it! Get your own!" Magmar shouted and pushed him away.

Jolteon decided to take advantage of the water and let loose her Thunderbolt attack. Magcargo cried out, then fainted.

Rocky angrily called back his Pokémon, then walked over to a switch. "I can't believe this idiot is beating me!" he muttered as he flipped the switch. 

The water turned off suddenly. Jolteon shook herself off, spraying water everywhere. Magmar closed his umbrella, then tossed it back in where he had found it; in an umbrella stand next to the wall. Tyler looked over the table again.

"Is it gone? Is it gone!?" he whimpered to Magmar.

"Yes, he's gone," Magmar informed him. As Tyler walked back to his place, Magmar called out, "Hey, slime ball! Why do you have an umbrella stand next to the wall?"

"I have it in case trainers set off the sprinklers, trying to get an advantage over my Pokémon. But surprisingly, no one's tried that yet. But you'd better stop calling me slime ball, or I'll...," Rocky threatened.

"Who's your last Pokémon, slime ball?" Tyler asked anxiously.

Rocky suddenly grinned evilly. "You're dead now! My best Pokémon is next! I'll even let you use two Pokémon to beat him!"

"Okay!" Magmar walked over next to Jolteon. "Bring it on, slime ball!"

"All right then...," Rocky pulled one more gray Pokéball from his belt and threw it out onto the battlefield, shouting, "GRAVLIA! I CHOOSE YOU TO CRUSH MY OPPONENT!!"

The Pokéball burst open and a gigantic Pokémon appeared. He looked down at Magmar, Jolteon and Tyler, then let out an earsplitting roar, similar to the one Magmar and Tyler had heard outside the gym.

"GODZILLA!!" Tyler shrieked in absolute fear.

"No, that's a Tyranitar!!" Magmar corrected.

"Ohhhh," Tyler said, then fainted.

Rocky laughed coldly. "I've trained a Tyranitar so that I would be invincible! And I am! Not even the best trainers can beat me! HAHAHAHA!!" he cackled. Tyranitar also laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Magmar charged towards Tyranitar, head down. Tyranitar and Rocky were too busy laughing to notice him. Tyranitar did notice Magmar when he smashed into his stomach head first though.

"Hey, what the-" Rocky stammered. Tyranitar gasped for air.

"Jolteon, quick! Use your Thunder!" Magmar cried as he ran away, rubbing his head.

"Jolt jolt!" Jolteon agreed. She let loose a mighty Thunder, shocking Tyranitar badly.

"Gravila! Finish them both with one Earthquake!" Rocky ordered.

Tyranitar started stomping the ground hard, causing it to shake severely. Magmar and Jolteon had trouble keeping their balance.

"S-s-s-stop t-t-t-that!!" Magmar stammered. He shot a Fire Blast that hit Tyranitar right between the eyes.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!" Tyranitar stopped stomping and rubbed his sore face.

"Try all you want, freako! You can only annoy Gravila! You'll never beat him!" Rocky taunted.

"But not if I do THIS!!" Magmar breathed a jet of flame straight up at the ceiling. The sprinklers went on again, spraying water everywhere.

"Pathetic! Your fire attacks are now almost useless!" Rocky laughed.

"I forgot about that!" Magmar hit his forehead in frustration.

Tyler woke up from the icy cold water spraying his face. He stood up and looked around. It was raining. Magmar and Jolteon were staring at Tyranitar. Rocky was laughing. Only one thing left to do to end this match, and he would win a badge.

"Magmar, Fire Blast attack!" he yelled.

Magmar looked back at his trainer in shock. "But...," he stammered as Jolteon let out a loud Jolt!', reminding Tyler that she was still there.

"Oh yeah," Tyler suddenly remembered. "Jolteon, use your Zap Cannon!"

"Yeah!! I'm starting to like you again, dude!" Magmar cheered. He pulled back his head and sucked in air.

Jolteon gathered up electricity quickly, forming a powerful orb of electricity in front of her.

Rocky suddenly noticed Jolteon and Magmar preparing their best attacks, and stopped laughing instantly. "Oh no. No. NOOOOOOO!!!" he wailed.

Magmar let out his powerful Fire Blast, which didn't seem fazed by the water. Jolteon shot her ultra-powerful Zap Cannon at Tyranitar. The two attacks struck Tyranitar, making it roar in pain.

Rocky desperately ran over to switch and shut off the water but he was too late. Tyranitar let out a small growl, then started to fall to the ground.

"TIIIIIIIIIIMBER!!" Magmar cried out as he and Jolteon ran away from the collapsing Pokémon. The giant rock Pokémon crashed to the ground, just missing Magmar and Jolteon.

"NOOOOOOOO! I LOST!!" Rocky called back his Pokémon, then let out a bunch of words that are best not to be repeated. Tyler, Magmar and Jolteon stared at Rocky with disgusted looks on their faces.

"He's not only a slime ball, he's got a slimy mouth!" Magmar muttered to Jolteon.

Rocky glared at Magmar, Jolteon and Tyler. "You...," he hissed.

"Hey, we won! Give us the badge!" Tyler shouted.

Rocky smiled wickedly, making Tyler very uncomfortable. "No, I won't!"

"WHAT?! You have to! We won!" Magmar shouted, getting very angry.

"You used two Pokémon at once. That's cheating," Rocky chuckled, smiling a smile that made Magmar want to hit him with a chair.

"You said I could!" Tyler replied angrily.

Rocky sneered at him. "Who will people believe? Me or you?"

"But...but...," Tyler whimpered.

"I'm a Gym Leader. You're nothing but a pathetic newby trainer. Now get out of here before I call security," Rocky laughed evilly.

Now Magmar was really ticked off. He hated this guy more than anyone else in the world right now. He actually made Magmar grateful that he had Tyler as a trainer!

Just then, Magmar thought of a plan to get the badge. "Hey, slime ball!" he cried.

"What, freako?" Rocky smirked at him.

"Can I see the badge that we should have gotten?" Magmar asked in a baby-like voice.

"Yeah, all right," Rocky pulled a Boulder Badge from his pocket. "See?"

"Can you hold it a little closer?" Magmar whined pathetically.

"Whatever," Rocky held the badge in front of Magmar's face.

Suddenly, Magmar snatched the badge from Rocky's hand. "RUN GUYS!! I'VE GOT THE BADGE!!" he shouted as he sprinted towards the door.

"All right Magmar!!" Tyler cheered as he headed for the door as well.

"Jolt jolt!" Jolteon laughed as she ran beside Magmar.

The sudden shock that had overcome Rocky wore off. "HEY!! GIVE THAT BACK, YOU THIEVES!!" he started chasing Magmar, Tyler and Jolteon.

Tyler burst through the door, startling everyone outside. Meghan and her friends were standing there, waiting for Tyler and Magmar to come out. They were all surprised by Tyler's sudden appearance.

Magmar and Jolteon bolted through the doorway. Magmar shouted, "Attention!!" at the guards. The two instinctively straightened up and saluted him.

"GET THAT MAGMAR AND HIS TRAINER!!" Rocky bellowed as he came out too.

Magmar, Jolteon and Tyler started dashing off towards Mt. Moon. Tyler looked over his shoulder and cried to Meghan, "We beat him, Meghan! I hope to see you again someday!!"

Meghan was too overcome with shock to answer at first but then pulled her wits together. She waved goodbye, "I hope we meet again too! I'll miss you!"

"Bye!!" Tyler and Magmar cried as they waved goodbye, still running away from Rocky and several guards.

"Bye!!" Meghan, Chelsea, Britney, Mandy, Serena and Cameron all cried as they waved goodbye, watching Tyler, Magmar and Jolteon run off into the sunset, being chased by a furious Gym Leader and several guards.


	6. Sleepy Mount Moon

Chapter 6Sleepy Mount Moon

Our heroes have been able to leave Rocky and the guards behind, so they are on their way to Cerulean City. They are now traveling through the dimly-lit cave of Mount Moon. Even now though, great danger lies in front of them.

"Okay, here's the plan!" David announced to Kris and Meowth, further up in the cave.

"Plan? Why do we need a plan? Can't we just grab the badge and run?" Meowth asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, this kid has a Magmar next to him all the time!" David pointed out.

"So?" Kris asked cheerfully. Meowth and David looked at her slowly.

"Kris, would you ever light your hair on fire?" Meowth asked her, hoping she would get the point.

"Well, I've never tried it before, so I wouldn't know if it would be bad or not!" Kris replied.

"Ohhh!" David groaned, slapping his forehead with his hand.

"You'd be a permanent redhead!" Meowth shot back.

"What's a redhead?" Kris asked curiously.

"AARGH!!" Meowth wailed, then turned to David. "What's the plan?"

"This is how it goes...,"

* * *

"Climb, you weakling!" Magmar shouted down at Tyler.

"But I don't know how to rock climb!" Tyler wailed from below.

"Okay, listen to me carefully!" Magmar said slowly.

"Okay,"

"Put your foot up on the rock,"

"Right. Next?"

"Lift your other leg onto the rock!"

Tyler let out a small grunt and lifted his other leg onto the rock. "Okaaay," he quivered. "What now?"

"Jump off the other side of the rock!"

"Okay!" He jumped off the rock and landed on the ground with a small thud'. "Now?"

"Let's go on!" Magmar pointing further down the cave.

"Okay!" Tyler cried happily and starting walking down the pathway again.

Magmar rolled his eyes and muttered, "I never thought anyone could take so much time just to get over one rock in the middle of the pathway!"

* * *

"Okay, so we get a giant Tentacruel tank-" Meowth started.

" Tankacruel'," David corrected.

"Tankacruel, sorry. We get a giant Tankacruel, blast da Magmar and da kid with its water cannons, grab da badge, then head back to base!" Meowth finished.

"Yeah, that's the plan," David assured.

"One question," Meowth said innocently.

"Okay," David replied.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST CATCH A TENTACRUEL!?!" Meowth screamed.

"What...oh I see! I hadn't thought of that! Just one problem...," David said.

"And that is?" Meowth asked.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOUNTAIN!!" David screamed back.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!? DO YOU BOTH HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS!?" Kris shouted back.

"NO...no we don't," Meowth and David replied.

Three Tentacruels waved their tentacles in disgust and bounced off to find a place a little more wet and a little more quiet.

"Anyway, where would we find a Tankacruel?" Meowth snapped.

"Kris, do you have a cell phone?" David asked.

"My cell phone, what is it?" Kris asked.

"Uh...dat's a phone that people use to talk to other people no matter where they are because it doesn't have a cord, and lots of girls use dem!" Meowth informed her.

"Oh, okay," Kris pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and tossed it to David.

David dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other side. ".......Hello? Hello! I'd like one Tankacruel outside the exit of Mt. Moon, please. Yes. Yes. No, thank you. That's quite all right. Thank you. Good-bye!" he finished and pressed a button to turn it off.

"Who was dat?!" Meowth cried.

"Acme," David replied.

"Oh, that explains everything!" Meowth laughed. "Well, we'd better get to the exit!"

"What's a Tankacruel?" Kris asked.

"A tank that looks like a Tentacruel," David explained to her.

"Ohhhhh. ...What's a tank?" she asked.

Meowth rolled his eyes. "This may take a while...,"

* * *

Tyler and Magmar had found a fellow trainer in the caves. She was a little busy at the time, though.

"And she said that Derek said that Joey said that Elizabeth said that Ryan has a crush on you!" The girl shrieked happily into her cell phone. The girl on the other side shrieked so loudly that Tyler and Magmar could hear it.

"Uh...girl?" Tyler called to her.

"One minute, Sarah," the girl said. She put the phone down and looked at Tyler. "My name's Heather. What can I do for you?"

"Can we battle, ya know, Pokémon?" Tyler asked.

"Okay!" she chirped. "Just let me finish my call!" She went back to the phone conversation.

"Oh, okay. How long could that take?" Tyler asked Magmar, who was leaning against the stone wall.

"Longer than you can guess!" Magmar muttered.

* * *

"...And that is what a tank is!" David finished.

Kris nodded happily. "I get it!"

"Good. Because I would've been really angry if we had to have explained it for the 24th time!" Meowth sputtered.

"26th time," David uttered.

The three Rocket members were at the exit of Mt. Moon, waiting for their Tankacruel.

"Okay, great! Now what's a...Tentacruel?" Kris pronounced slowly.

"WHYYYYYYY!?" Meowth wailed.

Suddenly, a giant truck with a very big crate came driving up. It dumped the crate in front of David, Kris and Meowth, then drove off.

"Oh, good! It's here!" David ran over to the box, with Kris and Meowth close behind.

"But how are we going to open this big wooden crate?!" Meowth cried.

"Duct tape?" Kris suggested.

"Duct tape's for fixing, Kris," Meowth muttered to her.

"Oh,"

"Wait, Meowth! She's got a good idea!" David exclaimed.

"WHAT!? ...How much time have you been spending with her?!" Meowth yelled.

"One minute!" David pulled a roll of duct tape from his pocket. He attached the loose part at the bottom of one of the corners.

"Okay, hold on to the duct tape, Meowth!" David handed it to the cat Pokémon.

"Whacha gonna do?" Meowth asked him. David flung Meowth onto the top of the crate. "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Meowth screamed as he flew through the air. He landed on the crate's top, then shouted, "What do I do now?"

"Jump down!" David cried.

"WHAT!? This crate's as tall as a building!" Meowth protested.

"Just jump, Kris'll catch you!" David replied.

"Okay," Meowth flung himself off the crate, still clutching the duct tape roll. He could hear the nails being ripped out of the crate. He paid so much attention to the sound of the nails coming out that he didn't hear Kris and David.

"Why do I have to catch him?" Kris whined.

"Because you've got a long-sleeved shirt!" David pointed out.

"You've got one too!"

"I was hoping you didn't notice that...," David muttered. "Well, you'll have the woman's touch!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-" WHUMP!!

"He'll claw my precious skin!" Kris whined.

"Is all you care about is...-" David started but then noticed Meowth lying on the ground, spitting dirt out of his mouth. "Oh, never mind. He's down,"

There was an ear-splitting cracking sound as the walls of the crate started falling down. Team Rocket screamed as they ran away from the falling boards of wood. The boards all collapsed loudly, causing big clouds of dust to float up into the air.

When the dust settled, David stared at the Tankacruel in awe. It looked like a tank, except it had a Tentacruel painted on it, and it had two cannons, not one big one. The two cannons looked like two of the Tentacruel's tentacles.

"Awesome!" David gushed.

"Neat-o!" Meowth laughed.

"Is my hair dusty?" Kris asked as she looked at herself with a small mirror.

"Ignore her!" David whispered to Meowth, who had his claws bared. "Okay!" he announced. "All we've got to do is wait until that kid and his Magmar come out, then we'll let them have it!!"

"Have what?" Kris asked him.

* * *

Time passed by. It was about 12:37 A.M., and Heather still wasn't off of her phone. Tyler just stood there, arms crossed, tapping his foot. He occasionally glanced at his watch to see what time it was.

Magmar was leaning against the wall, his hands behind his head. He let out a big yawn. "Hey, Tyler. I'm going to go to sleep,"

"But I need you for the battle!" Tyler motioned to Heather.

"Oh, use your other Pokémon please. And if you really need me, just wake me up!" With that, Magmar closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Okay," Tyler took the two Pokéballs that contained Pinsir and Jolteon and pressed the buttons on them. Bright lights flashed throughout the cave, waking Magmar up.

"Get the light out of my eyes!!" he shouted, waving his hands in front of his eyes.

Jolteon and Pinsir appeared in front of Tyler and Magmar. Jolteon was curled up in a ball, sleeping soundlessly. Pinsir, however, was wide awake. His eyes were twice the normal size and he was holding a steaming cup of coffee in his right hand. He must have had a lot, because his hand was twitching violently, spilling the coffee out of the sides.

"Woah, Pinsir! Do you ever take a break off that stuff?" Magmar asked him. Pinsir shook his head vigorously.

"Well, I don't think Jolteon can battle," Tyler observed his sleeping electric Pokémon. He then looked at Pinsir. "Hey, Pinsir! Can you stay up late to battle?"

"Pin, pinsir pinsir sir pinsir pin pinsir!" Pinsir babbled.

"What'd he say?" Tyler asked Magmar.

"He said, Yeah, and I'll stay up for the next three nights as well!'" Magmar translated.

Tyler leaned against the cave wall next to Magmar. "The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they?"

Magmar looked up to see the cave ceiling. "Huh?"

"If we could see them, that is," Tyler finished.

"Oh, probably!" Magmar shut his eyes again.

"Yeah, they probably look great. All beautiful and everything," Tyler continued.

"You miss Meghan, don't you?" Magmar asked, without opening his eyes.

Tyler sighed. "Yeah, I do,"

"We'll probably see her again. She seemed like good company," Magmar admitted, then chuckled. "And she was pretty, wasn't she?"

"Yeah!" Tyler laughed, then sighed again. "I wonder what she's doing now,"

* * *

Meghan fumbled with her map. "Chelsea, I think we're lost!"

"What? I'm sure we were on the right track!"

"This is ridiculous! We should've been at Cerulean City by now!" Britney exclaimed.

"Tyler and his Magmar are probably there by now!" Serena said out loud.

"Yeah, he's probably already beaten the Gym Leader!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Or catching all sorts of new Pokémon!" Mandy cried.

"Yeah," Meghan sighed heavily and sat down.

"Feeling kind of down?" Cameron asked her, sitting down next to her. The other girls argued about which way to go.

"Yeah," Meghan sighed again. "Look at the stars. They're pretty, aren't they?" 

Cameron looked up to see the cave ceiling. "What do you-" she started.

"I meant if we could see them," Meghan explained. Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they're probably look great. All beautiful and everything," Meghan continued.

"You miss Tyler, don't you?" Cameron asked, eying her friend.

Meghan sighed. "Yeah, I do,"

"We'll probably see him again. He seemed like good company," Cameron giggled. "He was also pretty cute!"

"Yeah," Meghan laughed, then sighed again. "I wonder what he's doing now,"

* * *

"Meghan and her friends should probably there by now," Magmar said.

"Yeah, she's probably already beaten the Gym Leader!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Or catching all sorts of new Pokémon," Magmar added.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed heavily and relaxed.

"Feeling kind of down?" Magmar asked him.

"Yeah, and sleepy," Tyler closed his eyes.

"I hear ya. Are you going to go to sleep?" Magmar asked, but then he saw that Tyler was already asleep. "Pinsir, stand guard, okay?" Magmar requested.

Pinsir nodded vigorously and took a big swig of his coffee.

"Nighty night," Magmar sang, then closed his eyes again. In seconds, he was asleep.


	7. All Washed Up!

In case you are all wondering how on earth I can post this many chapters up, I have already created the majority of this story. That means that I'll be able to post my story far faster than normal at first! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 7 All Washed Up!

When Magmar and Tyler woke up, Heather was gone. Tyler called back his Jolteon and Pinsir, and then he and Magmar started on their way to Cerulean City again.

Team Rocket had fallen asleep in their Tankacruel, snoring loudly. Magmar and Tyler walked out of the cave and saw the Tankacruel to their side.

"WOW!! A Tentacruel!" Tyler shouted. He reached for one of his empty Pokéballs.

"That's a tank, Tyler," Magmar pointed out.

"A Miltank?" Tyler asked, confused. "I thought they were pink...,"

"No! A tank! Like the ones they use in the army, dolt!" Magmar cried.

"Ariados!? Aren't they bugs?"

"No, that's not a bug! It's a tank! A car with a gun!"

"Charmeleon!? They look redder in the books...,"

"That is not a Charmeleon!!" Magmar was getting really frustrated. "That is a powerful weapon!"

"Porygon and Aipom? Good, I need some normal Pokémon!"

"It's not normal! It's a steel car!!"

"Steelix!? Man, that's great! Steelixes are awesome!"

"NO NO NO!! That is NOT a Pokémon!! It's a gun on a car!"

"Gengar? Wow! I want a Ghost Pokémon!"

"IT'S A TANK!!"

"They're called what?"

"TANKS!!!"

"You're welcome!" With that, Tyler walked down the pathway again. Magmar just stood where he was for a few seconds.

"If I knew Frustration, I could beat any Pokémon right now!" He muttered and ran after Tyler.

* * *

"Ah! Cerulean City! I love this place!" Tyler cried and sighed happily.

"You've been here?" Magmar asked curiously.

"Yeah! My mom brought me here once a year to see the annual Water Festival!"

" Water Festival'?" Magmar repeated.

"It's a performance they have at the Cerulean City Gym!"

"Oh. And speaking of the gym, don't you think we should go there to battle the Gym Leader?"

"Battle the...oh yeah! Forgot about that!" Tyler started sprinting forward.

"Wait, Tyler!" Magmar called. "We don't know where to go!"

But Tyler didn't hear him. He was already racing all over the city.

"Oh good grief. I'll go find out myself!" Magmar started off to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Kris and David were still sleeping in their Tankacruel. Meowth, Houndour and Sandshrew weren't though.

"Whacha got?" Meowth asked Houndour.

Houndour smiled wickedly and put his cards down. He had an ace, king, queen, jack and a 10.

"ACK!! Not another flush!" Meowth whined as he put down his two nines, two fours and a king.

Sandshrew threw her cards down angrily and sulked. She had a two, a four, an eight, a queen and a six that were all four suits.

"You're not very good at this game, are you Sandshrew?" Meowth asked. Sandshrew shook her head sadly. Houndour chuckled happily as he pulled the money over to him.

"Aw man! Do you know how long it took me to find all that money in the mountains?!" Meowth yelled at Houndour.

Sandshrew sighed unhappily and asked, "Sandshrew sand sand shrew?"

"Yeah, you can turn on the radio Sandshrew," Meowth told her.

Sandshrew jumped on one of the chairs that was in front of the control pad. She pressed a button that had Radio' printed over it.

"Good morning, people!" a news reporter exclaimed. It was so loud that David and Kris instantly woke up.

"I don't wanna go to school today!" Kris shouted instinctively as she shot up.

"The Cerulean City Annual Water Festival is today, so try to get tickets if you can!" the announcer continued. "The Water Festival will take place after a few battles with the forth and newest Gym Leader! Hope to see you there! And now a word from our sponsor!"

"Turn it off!" David shouted instinctively. Sandshrew hit the Radio button again, turning off the radio. "Thanks, Sandshrew. Now...oh-NO! The kid probably went by us while we were asleep!" David gasped.

"Well, let's follow him!" Meowth cried.

"In a tank?!" David snapped.

"Oh, right. That would be kind of stupid," Meowth admitted.

"How about we go see the Water Festival?" Kris chirped.

"NO!" Meowth shouted. 

Kris's eyes began to water. "But...I...wanna...see it! WAAAAAAAH!!" she began bawling very loudly.

"Oh, stop it!" Meowth yelled at her but she didn't stop.

"Hey, maybe we should go to the Water Festival!" David suggested.

"I thought we were going to get the badge from the kid, not take the Gym Leader's Pokémon!" Meowth shouted over Kris's excessive wailing.

"Maybe. But that guy just said that the Gym Leader was going to battle some trainers before the Water Festival. And if I'm right, that kid'll go against the Gym Leader...," David hinted to Meowth.

Meowth got the hint. "YEAH! And this tank needs water for the cannons and they have a pool for refilling!"

Kris did not get the hint. "Are...we...going...or...not?" she sobbed.

"We're going!" David announced as he jumped into the driver seat.

"Yippee!" Kris cheered happily as they drove to Cerulean City.

* * *

"...And that's how you get to the gym!" Nurse Joy chirped when she finished giving directions to Magmar.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Magmar walked towards the door.

"Enjoy the Water Festival!" she called to him.

"We will! Thanks again!"

* * *

Tyler lay on the cement, panting and gasping for air. He had been running non-stop for quite a while and now he was exhausted. He had looked everywhere but he was unable to find the gym! Where could it be?

Magmar walked by him. "Gym's right there, Tyler," he said as pointed towards the Gym, which was about 15 feet away from them.

"Oh, okay!" Tyler jumped up and walked alongside Magmar.

They went to the entrance of the gym. A blond teenage girl was behind a table.

"Hi, do you, like, wanna buy tickets for the big show?" she asked in a heavy Valley Girl style.

"No, we wanna battle the Gym Leader!" Tyler informed her.

The blond girl looked him over. "Hmm, okay. But ya know, if ya beat Neptune, you get to watch the show for, like, free?"

"Are we, like, allowed to go in without a, like, ticket?" Magmar copied her Valley Girl accent.

"Yeah, go ahead. We were out of tickets anyway, I'm going, like, in. You and those five people are, like, the only people who dare to battle Neptune!" the blond teenager muttered as she got up and left.

"What-ever!" Magmar replied.

* * *

The stadium's stands were completely full with people. The blond girl, whose name was Daisy, told them to stand at the end of the pool and wait for the show to start.

Tyler and Magmar weren't very surprised to see Colin and the other rivals when they walked over to the end of the pool.

"Well well well! If it isn't Tyler and his talking Magmar!" Colin laughed.

"Well well well! If it isn't the illegal driver and his friends!" Magmar shot back.

"Drop that already!" Colin growled at him.

"No, I don't think I will!" Magmar chirped, then scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

"What Pokémon do you have to battle the Gym Leader?" Ashley asked Tyler.

"Magmar, Pinsir and Jolteon!" Tyler bragged. "What about you?"

"Magmar!?" Brian laughed. "You brought your Magmar for a battle against Neptune?!"

"Yeah, why is that so funny?" Tyler asked.

"Neptune uses water Pokémon!" Ann laughed.

"I'll still win!" Tyler pouted. He then looked at Magmar. "See anyone special?"

"Well, Meghan and her friends, Lorelei and Lance of the Elite Four, Ash and Misty, Brock and Tracey and your mom but either than that, nobody special!" Magmar informed him.

"Meghan!? She's here?" Tyler asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, right there. She's sitting with her friends, along with Lorelei, Lance, Ash and Misty. Your mom is in front of them," Magmar pointed to the stands to where everyone important was sitting.

"Yeah! We get to show all those great people how good we are!" Tyler squealed in joy.

"Yeah, we will!" Magmar laughed happily, then realized that he wasn't going to battle since the opponents would be water Pokémon. "Oh, darn! I don't get to battle! Phooey!" He looked back at the important people of the crowd.

Meghan, her friends and Tyler's mom all looked very anxious for the show to start. Lorelei and Lance were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Ash and Misty were also holding hands, with Pikachu on Ash's lap. "They must all be on dates!" Magmar commented to himself.

Suddenly, the lights went out and a spotlight shone on Daisy, who was up on the high diving board, holding a microphone. "Good to see all of you people here today!" she announced. "This performance has been promised to be the greatest show ever! That's why we have some special trainers here today!"

A spotlight shone over where Lance, Lorelei, Ash and Misty were. The crowd cheered wildly, and the famous trainers waved their free hands.

"Yes, we hope you all enjoy the show!" Daisy continued. "But first, we will see some trainers battle our newest Gym Leader! Ladies and gentlemen, heeeeere's Neptune!"

Daisy stepped back and another girl stepped onto the diving board. She waved vigorously to the crowd as they cheered. She had long blue hair, purple eyes and she was wearing an aqua bathing suit.

"Wow! She's pretty!" Tyler gushed.

"Yeah, I guess she is. I wonder what water Pokémon she uses...," Magmar wondered out loud.

Daisy handed the microphone to Neptune. "Thank you, Daisy!" Neptune said to her friend, then turned to the crowd. "Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be a Gym Leader! I'm so glad that my dream came true! ...Although, I didn't expect so many people to watch me in my first battle!"

The audience laughed politely, then she continued. "Let's see my first opponents!"

A bright spotlight shone over Tyler, Magmar and Tyler's rivals. The audience cheered loudly. While Tyler's rivals posed, Tyler waved towards Meghan and his mom. At first, Magmar thought he was being embarrassing but then said, "Aah, you only live once," and waved towards them too.

Meghan, her friends and Tyler's mom noticed Tyler and Magmar, and happily waved back.

"Who will challenge me first?" Neptune asked the challengers. She then tossed the microphone to Daisy and jumped off the diving board. She landed in the water, then pulled herself onto the circular floating platform where the Gym Leader stood.

"I will!" Sean shouted, pushing Tyler out the way. Magmar caught Tyler before he hit the ground.

"Okaaay," Neptune said, taken aback by Sean's rudeness. "How would you like to battle?"

"1 on 1!" Sean shouted as he jumped onto the trainer's floating platform.

"All right then!" Neptune cried. She pulled out a blue Pokéball. "Go, STARLIGHT!!"

A Starmie appeared onto the floating platform in front of her.

"Hah! Easy enough!" Sean pulled out one of his Pokéballs. "I choose you, RAICHU!!"

A mean-looking Raichu appeared on the floating platform in front of Tyler. It had it's fists up and sparks were shooting from it's cheeks. "Raiiiiiii...," it growled.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Sean ordered.

"RAIIIIIIICHUUUUU!!" Raichu's cry echoed around the stadium as it shot it's powerful electricity at the Starmie. The Starmie created a strange barrier in front of it that absorbed the electricity.

"Hey, what was that?" Tyler asked Magmar.

"I don't know! It couldn't have been Light Screen...," Magmar tapped his chin.

"Uh...use your Thunder! We can zap that water Pokémon!" Sean ordered.

"RAIIIII!!" Electricity flew into the air and came crashing down at Starmie with amazing speed. But the Thunder was also absorbed by the strange barrier.

"Gee, that must be a great Starmie!" Magmar exclaimed.

Neptune hadn't said anything since she had let Starmie out. She stood there, watching her Starmie absorb all of the attacks.

"Okay, use your Zap Cannon! We'll hit it for sure!" Sean ordered.

"RAICHUUUUU!" Raichu shot out a powerful orb of electricity. The orb struck Starmie's barrier, yet it too was absorbed. The barrier seemed to be containing the electricity inside of it, as it crackled with electricity.

"RAICHU!!" Raichu stomped his foot in frustration and fell down on the platform. He started pounding the platform with his fists and feet. It wailed, "RAI! RAI! RAI!" as it threw its childish fit.

"Aw, come on Raichu!" Sean whined. "It's not that bad!"

"You know, they say a Pokémon reflects it's owner personality!" Magmar said to Tyler.

Neptune raised her eyebrow as she watched the Raichu throw a fit. "Starlight," she said quietly, "Mirror Coat."

Raichu looked up when Neptune gave the order. Starmie's barrier turned into a crackling orb of power and shot towards Sean's Raichu.

"RAAAAAIIIIIIII-" Raichu screamed as the orb approached him at breathtaking speed. 

WHAM!! The orb smacked into Raichu, carrying the electric mouse with it. They both smashed into the wall, causing the wall to crack and crumble where Raichu and the orb hit it.

"Raichu!" Sean cried in horror. When the dust cleared, Raichu was lying there, unconscious.

After Sean called back his fainted Pokémon, he threw a fit himself. He pounded and kicked the ground while wailing, "NOOOOO! THEY CHEATED! NO FAAAAAAAIR!!"

"Yep, Pokémon reflect their owner's personality!" Magmar concluded.

Neptune sighed. She wished that her first battle could've been against a better and more mature trainer. "Who wishes to be next?"

"ME!!" Tyler shouted, jumping forward. Magmar pulled up his fists in a fighting pose.

"All right. What is your name?"

"My name's Tyler and this is Magmar!" Tyler introduced him and his Pokémon. 

"Good. Now what kind of battle would you like?" she asked politely.

Tyler was silent for a few moments. "Just a minute!" he requested, then knelt down in front of Magmar. "What are we going to do?"

"You can't use Jolteon; Starlight will wipe you out just like Raichu!" Magmar advised.

"How about Pinsir?" Tyler asked.

"...No, water would probably get rid of his adrenalin rush caused by coffee!"

"Well then, you'll have to go!" Tyler concluded.

"...ME!?" Magmar squealed. "Against a water Pokémon?!"

"Someday you might need to battle water Pokémon!" Tyler pointed out. "You've got to start somewhere!"

Magmar nodded. "Right! I'll go!"

Magmar jumped from platform to platform until he reached the Pokémon's platform. Tyler jumped onto the trainer's platform. "I'd like 1 on 1 too!"

"Okay!" Neptune agreed. She called back her Starmie.

Somebody from the audience shouted, "Hey, loser! Get a real Pokémon!"

"Quiet!" Neptune snapped. She then pulled another blue Pokéball from her belt. "This Magmar must be powerful if it dares to go against my water Pokémon. I'm going to have to use my best Pokémon in order to defeat it!" she announced as she pulled her arm back. "GO...SERPENT!!"

The Pokéball opened and a huge Pokémon appeared in the water. It was huge, it was vicious, it was a...

"GYARADOS!!" Tyler screamed in fear.

"Oh-no!" Magmar whined and covered his face.

"My Gyarados is my best Pokémon. I hope your Magmar is good too!" Neptune informed Tyler.

Magmar looked up at Gyarados. "Uh...hi, Mr. Gyarados! Uh...heh-heh! How the weather down here?"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!" Neptune's Gyarados let out a deafening roar towards Magmar, who felt like a strong wind was hitting him.

Magmar gagged over Gyarados's putrid, fishy breath. ".....Oh! Uh...heh-heh, sunny, huh? Yyyyeah. Oh God, I'm gonna die...,"

"Serpent! Use your Surf attack!" Neptune ordered.

Gyarados took it's tail and smashed the water with it, sending a big wave towards it.

"Magmar! Uh...," Tyler stammered as he tried to think of a move.

The wave was getting dangerously close to Magmar. "Now would be a very good time, Tyler!!" Magmar screamed.

"Uh......Hi Jump Kick!" Tyler ordered.

"What do you think I am, a Hitmonlee!?" Magmar cried back.

"Jump over the wave!" Tyler shouted in a panic.

"Oh, I hope I live through this!" Magmar whined. He bent his knees and jumped as high as he could. He leapt over the wave and landed on the platform that Starmie used. The wave crashed on the platform he had been one a few moments ago.

"Serpent, Hydro Pump!" Neptune ordered.

Gyarados reeled back, then shot her head forward and gallons of water gushed all over Magmar.

"AAAAAUGH!! I don't need a bath!!" Magmar wailed.

"Now, Iron Tail!" Neptune ordered.

Gyarados pulled her tail back and swatted Magmar like a golf club hits a golf ball. As Magmar soared through the air, Tyler swore he could hear him shout, "FORE!!"

Magmar crashed head first into the wall behind Tyler, then fell down to the ground with a loud THUD'.

"MAGMAR!!" Tyler jumped off the platform and onto the ground. He ran over to his beloved fire Pokémon. "Magmar?"

Magmar didn't answer. He had fainted but that wasn't what frightened Tyler. What frightened Tyler was that Magmar was barely breathing.

"OH-NO!! MAGMAR!!" Tyler cried. He quickly called out Pinsir and shouted, "Quick, Pinsir! Help me carry Magmar to the Pokémon Center! He's barely breathing!!"

Pinsir had one cup of coffee in each hand but when he heard Tyler, he flung them over his shoulder, picked up Magmar and lifted him on his back. Magmar was like a wet rag.

"AAAAAUGH!!" Tyler and Pinsir turned to see Colin and Sean cry out as Pinsir's cups of coffee splashed them.

"Forget it, Pinsir! Let's hurry!" Tyler shouted.

Tyler and Pinsir raced towards the door and out of the gym. Tyler hoped that they could make it on time...

****

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Rematch At Cerulean City Gym!

Chapter 8 Rematch At Cerulean City Gym!

Tyler and Pinsir burst in through the doors of the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy jumped when the doors slammed against the walls. Then the doors fell off their hinges and collapsed to the ground. Nurse Joy shook her head and muttered, "I am really tired of putting those doors back on...,"

"Nurse Joy! My Magmar's in trouble!" Tyler shouted.

"Trouble? What is it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"That's when your life is endangered because something or someone threatens to take your life away from you but that's not important right now!" Tyler explained. "You've got to help my Magmar!"

"Okay!" Nurse Joy turned around to four Chanseys. "Get a stretcher for the Magmar!"

"Chansey!" the Chanseys cooed, then ran off to get the stretcher.

"What on Earth happened to your Magmar?" Nurse Joy asked Tyler.

"Er...er...er," Tyler stammered. He didn't want to tell Nurse Joy that he had sent his Magmar against a Gyarados.

"Did you try to give it a bath? It's soaking wet!" Nurse Joy cried.

"No, I didn't try to give it a bath!"

"Well, what did you do? Did you put your Magmar up against Neptune, thinking that he would be the best choice out of your Pokémon, and then she brought out her Gyarados, thinking that your Magmar was very powerful, and the Gyarados severely beat your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Uh...no!" Tyler lied.

"Oh, okay. Because I'm sick of trainers coming in and giving me that story, except it was Daisy's Gyarados!" Nurse Joy sighed. "It gets old after a while, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, very old!" Tyler agreed quickly.

The Chanseys came back with a stretcher for Magmar. "Okay girls! Lift the Magmar onto the stretcher!" Nurse Joy ordered them.

"Chansey!" The four Chanseys lifted Magmar up, two on each side.

"Careful now! Don't hurt him!" Nurse Joy instructed them.

Suddenly, another trainer burst into the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy!" she screamed.

The girl's scream startled Tyler, Nurse Joy, Pinsir and the Chanseys. The Chanseys all flinched, sending Magmar flying over the stretcher and crashing down to the hard floor of the Pokémon Center. WHAM!!

"Chan-sey!" One of the Chanseys cried.

Magmar opened his eyes and shouted, "OW!! Ow ow ow ow ow, and did I mention ow'?" He slowly picked himself up.

"Magmar! Are you okay?" Tyler shouted, racing over to Magmar.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Magmar muttered groggily. "Just fine...," He started walking forwards and tripped right over the stretcher. CRASH!!

"Oh dear!" the girl at the door gasped.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked again.

Magmar looked at him with a do you think I'm okay?' look on his face. "Yes, tripping over stretchers makes me feel so much better!" he cracked.

"Chanseys, get this poor Magmar to the emergency room before anything else happens to it!" Nurse Joy instructed.

The Chanseys picked up the stretcher and then put Magmar on it. They pushed him off to the emergency room.

"I'll go take care of him!" Nurse Joy started putting on her gloves while walking to the door. "Oh, yes. What is it, Kitty?"

The girl who had entered approached her and handed her a big green earring. "Found your other earring!"

"Oh, thank you!" Nurse Joy quickly put it on. "Where was it?"

"Outside. My Growlithe thought it was a tennis ball!"

"Maybe I should get smaller ones... oh, you!" she pointed at Tyler. "Just wait a few minutes! I'll get to you soon!" With that, she walked into the emergency room and closed the door.

Tyler sighed heavily and sat down on one of the benches. Pinsir approached him and put his claw on Tyler's shoulder for comfort. Tyler smiled weakly, then went back to feeling sorry for Magmar.

Kitty approached Tyler. "What happened to your Magmar? It looked like you sent it against a water Pokémon!" she cried.

"Uh...uh...I did," Tyler admitted.

"Oh, I see. You really shouldn't do that to your fire Pokémon until they're ready!"

"And I assume you know a lot about fire Pokémon?"

Kitty smiled and pulled six Pokéballs from her pocket. She pressed the buttons on each one and let the Pokémon out. A Growlithe, a Vulpix, a Flareon, a Charmander, a Cyndaquil and an Espeon all appeared in front of her.

"Woah!" Tyler gasped.

She laughed. "I am very skilled at training fire Pokémon! What's your name?"

"Tyler."

Suddenly, Pinsir started pulling Tyler's shirt. "Pinsir pin pinsir sir?" Pinsir asked Tyler.

"Huh?" Tyler honked. He couldn't understand Pinsir one bit.

"One minute," Kitty knelt down to her Espeon. Blue energy formed around Kitty's and Espeon's heads.

"AAAH! ALIENS!!" Tyler screamed. He hid under the bench in fear.

After a few moments, the blue energy disappeared. Kitty crawled over to where Tyler was hiding. "Was that necessary?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, frightened.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?'" Kitty asked back, getting frustrated.

"I asked you first!" Tyler whined.

"PINSIR!! Pin pinsir pin sir, pinsir?!" Pinsir wailed, stamping his foot.

"What?" Tyler cried.

"He's asking if he can go get some coffee!" Kitty translated.

"Oh! Yeah, you can go!"

Pinsir probably set the world record for running out of the building and going to the nearest Starbucks as he dashed out the...door.

Tyler watched him go, then something hit him. It was Kitty's finger against his shoulder. "Hey, you!" She cried, getting his attention. "Now what did you mean by that?"

"What did you mean, what did I mean by that?'"

"...The alien remark!"

"You're not an alien?"

"No! I'm psychic!" she snapped.

"Really? I've never met a psychic before!" he stood up quickly.

Kitty stood up too. "Oh! Well, that would explain it!"

"Yeah, it...HEY!" Tyler shouted as one of his Pokéballs floated from his belt. Espeon was using its psychic powers to hold the ball.

"What are you doing, Espeon?" Kitty asked her psychic Pokémon.

Espeon dropped the ball to the ground, opening it as well. Jolteon popped out, still half-asleep. Espeon let out a cry of joy and sprang over to Jolteon. The two suddenly seemed to be very excited.

"What's with them?" Tyler asked Kitty.

"Oh, Espeon hasn't seen another Eeveelution for a long time besides Flareon, so she's very excited to see your Jolteon! And by the looks of it, your Jolteon seems to have the same case!"

Espeon and Jolteon started running around the Pokémon Center. Growlithe, Vulpix, Flareon, Charmander and Cyndaquil also joined in their playful game of chase.

"Sit down! Your Magmar will be okay soon!" Kitty assured him.

Tyler sat down next to Kitty. The battles at the gym were being shown on TV, so they both watched Tyler's rivals battle Neptune. She was now using a Corsola against Rachel's Chikorita. Rachel was losing badly.

* * *

"Oh, Magmar! You're so strong!"

Magmar opened his eyes but he didn't see anyone. All he could see was black, black and more black. "Who said that?"

"I did, cutie!" a female voice from behind him called.

Magmar looked around to see Lorelei from the Elite Four smiling back at him. "You did? Come on, be serious!"

"I am serious! After all, it's not everyday I see such a wonderful Magmar like you!" Lorelei purred.

"This...has GOT...to be a dream!" Magmar exclaimed.

"Oh, it is!" Magmar turned around to see Erika and Misty standing in front of him.

Misty giggled. "It is a dream! But aren't dreams supposed to be wonderful?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Magmar agreed.

"La la la la!" a very deep voice sang from Magmar's right. Magmar turned to see an Ursaning dressed in a pink tutu, dancing ballet.

"Is THAT supposed to be necessary?!" Magmar cried.

Erika looked at the tutu-wearing Ursaning. "Uh...no. That's the bad part of the dream!"

"I see that kind of stuff in my nightmares!" Magmar joked.

"Yes, but would you see us in your nightmares?" Lorelei asked him.

"No. So, what do we do?"

"Hmm...-" Erika hummed but she was cut off by a sudden earthquake.

"WAAH! Earthquake!" Magmar screamed, closing his eyes so he couldn't see the shaking world.

"CHAAAAANSEEEEY!!" a loud, high-pitched voice echoed.

"Wha-" Magmar gasped as he opened his eyes to see a Chansey shaking him. He was on a stretcher, with gauze wrapped around his forehead and right wrist.

"Dang it! I was having a wonderful dream!" he snapped at the Chansey. "Lorelei was there, along with Misty and Erika. ...And there was an Ursaning dressed in a pink tutu."

"Chaaaaaaansey!" the Chansey laughed.

"Be quiet!" Magmar jumped off the stretcher and walked to the door. He opened it and started walking out. He nearly tripped over Kitty's Charmander, who ran right past him.

"Char!" the fire lizard chirped, then ran off. Suddenly, Growlithe, Vulpix, Flareon, Cyndaquil, Espeon and Jolteon ran right past him. Magmar stood there, bewildered.

"Who let the dogs out?!" he cried.

"Magmar!" Tyler ran over to his fire Pokémon. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes,"

"Good! If we can hurry, we can challenge Neptune one more time before the Water Festival starts!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Uh...I don't know...," Magmar muttered.

"Oh, come on!" Tyler grabbed Magmar by his bad wrist and ran for the broken doors.

"OW OW OW!!" Magmar pulled his hand from Tyler's grasp. He, Tyler and Kitty ran out of the Pokémon Center and towards the gym.

* * *

"Well, is anyone going to battle Neptune?" Daisy asked the audience.

When there weren't any replies, she continued, "No? Well then...-"

"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIT!!" Tyler screamed as he burst into the stadium. He tripped on the stairs and started tumbling down them. He accidentally hit Magmar with his flailing arms, sending Magmar down with him.

"P-p-p-passengers, p-p-please re-remain se-seated unt-t-t-til the p-p-plane has c-c-cleared th-the t-t-t-turbulence!" Magmar stammered as fell down the stairs.

WHAM!! Tyler and Magmar collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. The audience just stared at the two. Magmar stood up, wobbling slightly and muttered, "Put your tray tables up and put your seat in the full up-right position!"

"Oh, I remember you!" Neptune cried, pointing at Tyler. "Do you want a rematch?"

"Yeah!" Tyler and Magmar ran over to the other end of the pool and jumped onto the trainer's platform.

"I would like a 4 on 4, how about you?" Neptune asked politely.

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed.

Magmar slapped his forehead in frustration. "Ow!" he muttered, then tapped Tyler on the shoulder.

"Hmm, what is it?" Tyler asked.

"You don't have four Pokémon!" Magmar hissed.

"What?! I have you, Jolteon, Pinsir...oops!"

"Well, let's hope that Jolteon can beat more than one Pokémon!"

"I choose...SEA-BULLY!!" Neptune cried as she let out her Tentacruel.

"Hmmm...maybe you should use Pinsir!" Magmar suggested.

"He went to get some coffee!" Tyler informed him.

"WHAT?! You can't expect to beat her with Jolteon and me only!"

"Well, I'll use Jolteon for now!" Tyler threw out a Pokéball, releasing Jolteon.

Magmar jumped off the trainer's platform and ran towards the audience. He scanned the crowd for Kitty, and when he spotted her, he dashed up to where she was.

Tentacruel and Jolteon had started battling. Jolteon let out a Zap Cannon, which shocked Tentacruel badly. Tentacruel swung one of its tentacles at Jolteon's feet but she jumped over it. Tentacruel keep swinging its tentacle, and pretty soon it looked like Jolteon was playing jump rope.

"Kitty!" Magmar shouted to their new friend.

"What?" Kitty was sitting next to Meghan, who also looked over at Magmar.

"Pinsir's still at the coffee store! Can I borrow some of your Pokémon to get him?"

"Okay!" Kitty let out her precious Espeon, while Meghan let out a Tyrogue. "Espeon, find Pinsir and bring him back here!"

"Tyrogue, you're going in case someone needs to pry a cup of coffee from his hands!" Meghan told her small fighting Pokémon.

"Es!"

"Rogue!" The two cried as they bolted out of the gym.

"Thanks!" Magmar cried, then went back down to his trainer.

Jolteon was still playing jump rope with Tentacruel...literally.

"May I ask why Tentacruel is swinging a jump rope for Jolteon!?" Magmar cried when he approached Tyler.

"Actually, I was trying to figure that out myself!" Tyler told him.

Jolteon was getting pretty sick of playing jump rope. Especially since Tentacruel was singing one of those stupid jump rope songs.

"Jooooolt...EON!" Jolteon shouted as she shocked Tentacruel with her Thunderbolt. Tentacruel fainted, dropping the jump rope in the water.

"Sea-Bully, return!" Neptune cried as she returned her beaten jellyfish Pokémon. She threw another blue Pokéball out. "Gooooo, Happy!!"

A Quagsire came out of the Pokéball. It looked very happy, just like most Quagsires do. It was smiling that stupid, happy smile that most Quagsires smile.

"Uh-oh!" Magmar gulped. "Quagsires are known for their power over electric Pokémon!"

"That's not good!" Tyler whined.

"Of course it's not! ...Where the heck is Pinsir?!"

* * *

Espeon and Tyrogue were having quite a time trying to get Pinsir out of Starbucks. Espeon was using her psychic powers to pull Pinsir out the door and Tyrogue was trying to yank Pinsir's 28th cup of coffee out of his hand. They were fighting a losing battle.

The other humans at Starbucks and their Pokémon watched the brawl. "There's something you don't see every day!" someone shouted.

"I bet two bucks on the Tyrogue and Espeon!" someone else said to someone else.

"That Pinsir's worse than my Aipom!" a kid cried, while stroking his Aipom's fur. The Aipom sipped its coffee, then looked up at Pinsir.

"Oooooh! Ai pom!" it chattered, then went back to its coffee.

After a few minutes, Espeon and Tyrogue were able to drag Pinsir out of Starbucks and towards the gym.

* * *

WHUMP!! Quagsire collapsed to the platform, still smiling stupidly but she was knocked out. Jolteon was panting and licking her right forepaw.

"You know, Jolteon is one feisty girl!" Magmar commented.

Neptune called back her fainted Quagsire. She couldn't believe that her Quagsire lost to that Jolteon! It was truly a talented electric Pokémon indeed. It had pounced, scratched, kicked and dodged its way to victory.

"Your Jolteon is very talented, Tyler! But let's see if she can beat...CHOMPER, GO!!" she cried as she threw a third Pokéball out onto the field.

A Croconaw appeared in front of Jolteon, gnashing it teeth. Jolteon gulped nervously.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" Tyler ordered.

Jolteon shot a powerful Thunderbolt at Croconaw, who jumped over it and towards Jolteon, mouth wide open. Jolteon leapt out of the way and Croconaw slammed against the platform. Soon, the two Pokémon were bouncing all over the field, constantly shooting electricity and water at each other. 

Croconaw suddenly hit Jolteon with a powerful Water Gun, and she collapsed from exhaustion. She had been worn out by the last two Pokémon and she couldn't move a muscle. Tyler recalled his tired Jolteon and turned to Magmar.

"Is Pinsir here?" he asked his fiery Pokémon.

"Uh...," Magmar stammered and looked around for his coffee-addict friend.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Pinsir, Tyrogue and Espeon all ran in. Tyrogue and Espeon jumped onto their trainers' laps, while Pinsir jumped onto the platform, with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"We'll never get you off that stuff, will we?" Magmar asked him. Pinsir shook his head, finished one of his cups and jumped onto the Pokémon's platform.

"What item is your Pokémon carrying? I can't see it from here!" Neptune asked Tyler.

"It's...uh...uh...it's...-" Tyler stammered.

"Mint Berry!" Magmar shouted.

Tyler looked at Magmar, confused. "Mint Berry?"

"Both keep you from falling asleep!" Magmar pointed out.

"Mint Berry?" Neptune repeated. "Hmm, okay. Chomper, eat that Mint Berry!"

Croconaw opened his mouth and closed it over Pinsir's right arm. Pinsir's hand, wrist, half of his arm and his cup of coffee were all in Croconaw's mouth.

"PINSIIIIIIIIR!!" Pinsir screamed, not in pain but in fear of losing his last cup of coffee. He vigorously shook his hand, kicked and shook Croconaw, pulled his arm and screamed furiously in his attempt to get his coffee back. Croconaw felt like a punching bag during an earthquake but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that the steaming hot coffee was splashing the insides of Croconaw's mouth.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!" Croconaw shrieked in pain and let go of Pinsir. He plunged his mouth into the water, trying to soothe his burns. Pinsir looked in his cup and when he saw that all of the coffee was gone, he became very angry.

"PIN PINSIR PIN!!!" Pinsir cried as kicked Croconaw, causing the water Pokémon to topple into the water.

"What'd Pinsir say?" Tyler asked Magmar.

"He said, YOU GREEDY PIG!'" Magmar translated.

When Croconaw surfaced, he felt Pinsir's fists punch his face over and over. Croconaw tried to swim away but Pinsir jumped onto his back and continued punching and kicking him.

After a few seconds, Croconaw fainted. Neptune recalled her Pokémon and pulled out her fourth Pokéball. "GO...SERPENT!!" she cried as she flung the Pokéball into the water. Her Gyarados appeared in the water, growling softly.

"AAAAH!!" Tyler screamed loudly.

Magmar flinched, then glared at Tyler. "Do that again, I can still hear a little out of my right ear!" he cracked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Tyler screamed, ever louder this time. Magmar clapped his hands over his ears.

"I meant that metaphorically!" he cried.

"Serpent, use Hyper Beam!" Neptune ordered.

A ball of energy formed in Gyarados's mouth, then fired at Pinsir. It knocked Pinsir into the water, knocking him out as well.

"Pinsir, return!" Tyler cried, returning his fainted bug Pokémon. He then looked at Magmar. "It's all up you now!"

"Oh-no! Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be counting the ceiling tiles in the emergency room again?" Magmar whined but jumped onto the platform in front of him.

"Serpent, use-" Neptune started but was interrupted by a loud explosion.

BOOOOOM!! A Tankacruel burst right through the wall behind Tyler. Kris, David and Meowth climbed out of the top of the tank.

"Are we there yet?" Kris asked innocently.

"YES, WE'RE THERE!!!" Meowth and David yelled furiously.

"What is the meaning if this!?" Neptune shouted angrily.

"Ahem," David coughed. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Yeah, and make it double!" Kris chimed in.

"Watch your back, cause here we come!"

"We're gonna prove to you we're not dumb!"

"You'll see in a minute that we're the best!"

"We'll show you we can past our spelling tests!"

"...Uh, David!"

"Kris!"

"We're Team Rocket, and we are stronger!"

"We'll rule Earth for eternity, and even longer!"

"Meowth, you're a goner!"

"Hey, it's the Gym Leaders from Viridian City!" Tyler exclaimed.

"They're not Gym Leaders! They're Team Rocket!" Magmar cried. With that, David, Kris and Meowth dived back into the tank.

David jumped into the control chair. "Let's see what this baby's got!" he pressed a random button.

Suddenly, two mechanical arms popped out of the sides. They were holding an extra-large pair of heart polka-dotted boxers. The arms waved them around while a recording of a childish voice chanted, "Nya-nya! Nya-nya!"

Magmar, Gyarados and Neptune burst out laughing, as did many members of the audience. Tyler just scratched his head.

"I don't get it!" he whined to Magmar.

"What the HECK is that for?!" Meowth screamed.

"Uh...don't know!" David pushed another button. "Let's try this one!"

A giant hose popped out from underneath the tank and plunged into the pool. It started sucking up the water at a tremendous pace. Gyarados roared in anger at the Rockets, but that didn't stop the hose.

"Hey, stop that!" Magmar breathed a stream of fire at the tank, burning a big hole where it struck. Unfortunately, he had burned a hole in the water storage tank and gallons of water shot towards Magmar.

PA-LOOSH!! "AAARGH!!" Magmar screamed in pain as the water knocked him off his platform and into the water.

Now the situation was much more different. All the water that the hose sucked up just shot out of the hole that Magmar burned into the tank. There were three problems left though. The Rockets were still there, the extra-large pair of heart polka-dotted boxers was still being waved around and Magmar was underwater.

"BLUB GA-BLUB BLUB BRRRRRRRR!!" Magmar screamed underwater, yet it all came out as noisy bubbles.

****

TO (BLUB!) BE (GLUB!) CONTINUED...(GULP!)


	9. The End Of A Long Gym Battle

Chapter 9 The End Of A Long Gym Battle

"BLUB! GLA BLUB BLUB GA BLUB! BRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" Magmar gargled, but the only thing that came out were thousands of bubbles.

Tyler was still staring at the extra-large pair of heart polka-dotted boxers. "I don't get it!" he whined again. He looked at where Magmar had been standing and asked, "Magmar, what does that...Magmar?!"

Tyler looked around desperately for his Magmar. "Where are you, Magmar? Are you playing Hide & Seek?"

Magmar shouted at Tyler angrily, creating a large bubble. The bubble floated up out of the water and hovered in front of Tyler. When it popped, a loud NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!' echoed across the stadium instead of a soft pip!'

Gyarados dove underwater, swimming towards Magmar. Magmar saw the huge sea serpent swimming towards him with her mouth wide open. Even though Magmar knew that Gyaradoses almost always had their mouths' wide open, Magmar thought at first that Gyarados was coming to eat him!

"BLUB BLA BLAAAAAAA!!" Magmar bubbled in fear, and he tried to swim away from Gyarados as fast as he could swim.

Meanwhile, David was having problems of his own. "Where the heck is the instruction booklet?"

"Ya mean you don't know how to drive this thing!?" Meowth cried in fear.

"I know how to drive it! I just don't what the other buttons are for!"

"Oh, this button's pretty!" Kris pressed a pink button.

"No, Kris! Don't press-" David shouted but was interrupted when the roof open above them. "What the heck is that-" he started but suddenly his, Meowth's and Kris's chair all shot out of the tank and into the air. "FOOOOOR?!" The three Rockets landed right in the pool. KER-SPLASH!

Gyarados had stopped Magmar from panicking and now he was on her back. When Team Rocket landed in the pool, Magmar shouted, "BLUB!! GLA BLUB BLUB BLA GLABLUB!!"

"BRRABLUB RRRRBLUB GRRRBLUB?!" Gyarados asked.

"BLUB BLA GLUB!!" Magmar replied.

"BLUB! GLA BLUB BLA BLUB!" Meowth gargled.

"BLA BLUB BLA BLUB?" Kris asked David, running her fingers through her hair.

"BLUB BLUB!" David snapped and slapped Kris behind the head.

Suddenly, Neptune swam up next to her Gyarados. She looked fascinating underwater, swimming eloquently with her long blue hair waving in the water. Magmar couldn't help but admire her beauty and thought, _"Bla blub blub...oh yeah! Man, she looks nice underwater, even for a human!"_

"Bla blub gla blub blablub?" Neptune asked Magmar.

Magmar nodded. "Bla, blablub brrrblub!"

"BLABLAB BRRR BLUBLE!" David shouted.

"BLA, BLUB BLAB BLUB BLUBLE!" Kris bubbled.

"BLUB BLUB!" Magmar shouted back.

"BLUB! BLA...-" Meowth shouted but he suddenly remember something. He was underwater and there was no air left in his lungs. "BLAAAAAAAB!!" he shouted as he kicked to the surface.

David followed the cat Pokémon, as he was also out of air. Kris didn't understand why they were surfacing, but she started floating up anyway.

When they surfaced, David and Meowth gasped for air and spat out water. When Kris surfaced, she asked, "Why did you guys go up so fast?"

"We needed air!" Meowth snarled. "If you're so smart, why did YOU surface?!"

"My head pulled me up, like if it couldn't be underwater!" Kris cried.

Meowth was puzzled. "How...?" he stammered.

"She's an airhead!" David informed him. He saw one of the chairs from the tank and pulled himself onto it.

"Oh, yeah!" Meowth remembered and pulled himself onto another chair, while Kris pulled herself onto the last chair.

David looked down in the pool. "Where the heck are those Pokémon?" he cried.

"If you guys are Gym Leaders, why do your shirts say R'?" Tyler asked them. "Shouldn't it be G.L.'?"

"Look, kid-" David started but he was interrupted yet again as Gyarados shot up from underneath the water.

"GRRRROOOWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!!" she bellowed, then looked down at Team Rocket, glaring with intense hatred. Neptune and Magmar were on top of her head.

"BLUB BLUB BLUB!" Magmar laughed at them. "Bla blub bla BLUB, bla glub?"

"Ba blub?" Kris shouted back.

"BLA! Bla blub...," David started, but he stopped himself in mid-threat. "Wait a minute...,"

"You think you're so great, don't you?" Kris taunted them. She grabbed her only Pokéball, and she also pulled David's only Pokéball out of his pocket.

"HEY!! What are you-" David shouted, but he was interrupted once again for the fourth time this chapter.

"HOUNDOUR, SANDSHREW! I CHOOSE BOTH OF YOU!!" Kris yelled as she threw the Pokéballs onto a nearby floating platform.

The two Pokémon appeared on the platform, looking around anxiously for their opponents. They both suddenly saw Gyarados at the same time, but only part of her long, snake-like body. They looked up in unison and saw Gyarados glaring down at them. Magmar waved down towards them and shouted, "Hi, guys! Say hello to my new friend!"

Sandshrew fainted, while Houndour just stared, mouth wide open in fear.

"Attack that Gyarados!" Kris ordered the two Pokémon. Houndour whimpered and put his forepaws on top of his head.

"What pathetic trainers!" Neptune scoffed.

"Now I know who guys are!" Tyler shouted. "You work for NASA and you're Gym Leaders in your free time!"

"TYLER!!" Magmar screamed at his trainer. "They work for Team Rocket, a bunch of gangsters who use Pokémon for evil purposes! They aren't Gym Leaders, and they don't work for NASA!"

"Yeah! And we've come to get that badge back!" David shouted at Tyler.

"Oh, forget this! Gyarados, show Team Rocket your Iron Tail attack!" Neptune ordered.

Gyarados pulled her tail back and swatted the Rockets and their Pokémon hard. They flew through the air and crash-landed in their Tankacruel.

"Oooooh. I know how they feel!" Magmar groaned.

David, Kris and Meowth pull themselves up slowly. "Oh, I hope my hair's all right!" Kris whined.

"Oh, shut UP about your hair!" David snapped.

"Hey, I can care about my hair if I want too!" Kris replied angrily.

Meowth shook his head, then looked out the windshield, and what he saw terrified him. "Guyyyyyyys...," he cried.

"All you care about is your stupid hair!" David yelled.

"No, that's not all I care about!" Kris shot back.

"GUYYYYYYYYS!"

"Well, what else do you care about?!"

"My nails, my legs and my-"

"GUYS!!" Meowth screamed.

"WHAT?!" The two humans yelled at him.

"LOOK OUT DA WINDSHIEEEEEEELD!!" Meowth wailed as pointed at the windshield.

Gyarados was charging up for a powerful Hyper Beam, while Magmar was pulling back a Firestone tire.

"We're gonna die!" David whined softly.

"I hope my hair is going to be able to survive this!" Kris whined.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE-" David started but was interrupted when Gyarados's Hyper Beam and Magmar's Firestone Tire hit the Tankacruel, causing it to explode and sending the Rockets flying.

David was crossing his arms angrily as they sailed through the air. "I can't believe I was interrupted five times in one chapter! That's got to be a new record!"

Meowth grabbed a _Book of World Records_ that was sailing right by him. After flipping through the pages, he shouted, "Nope! You didn't beat it!"

"Oh darn!"

"Let's hope we set the World Record for Least Painful Landing After A Long Fall!" Kris wailed.

After glancing through the table of contents, Meowth shouted, "There isn't oooooooooooooooooooooone!" as they sailed off into the sky.

Back at the gym, Neptune and Magmar were talking to their Pokémon while the audience cheered loudly.

"Good job, Serpent!" Neptune congratulated her Gyarados while stroking her scales.

"So they were members of a bad club?" Tyler asked Magmar.

"Yes!" Magmar hissed, getting really frustrated.

"Oh, okay. Then why did they give me a badge?" Tyler asked.

"Because.......I really don't know!" Magmar confessed.

"Maybe that girl took it from their boss thinking it was jewelry and she gave it to me because I beat her Pokémon!" Tyler guessed, then noticed Magmar's smirk. "What? Do you think that's possible?"

"She's a blond. Any idea is possible!" Magmar laughed.

"Excuse me, Tyler!" Tyler looked over to see Neptune facing him.

"Yes?"

"Um...well," she stammered as she tucked her long blue hair behind her ear.

"What? ...Oh, yeah! The match! Do you want to continue it?" Tyler asked politely.

"Well, that's what I wanted to say! I don't think we need to finish our match, but I'll give you the Cascade Badge!"

"Really?" Magmar asked.

"But...I don't know...," Tyler muttered uncertainly.

"Your Pokémon have shown incredible skill and bravery, especially your Jolteon and Magmar! And your Pokémon helped save this gym!" Neptune pointed out.

"She's right, Tyler!" Magmar nudged him with his elbow. "Go on, take the badge! It would be rude to refuse!"

"But I thought you wanted to be ready for fights against water Pokémon!" Tyler cried.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Besides, battling a well-trained Gyarados is NOT a good start against water Pokémon!" Magmar laughed.

"But...-" Tyler started but Magmar elbowed him hard.

"Take it!" he hissed angrily. "I don't want to end up in the emergency room again! The food tastes horrible!"

Neptune laughed. "Well, Tyler?"

Tyler couldn't help but smile. "If you insist!"

Neptune whistled loudly. A Wartortle that was sitting next to Daisy jumped up and threw a Cascade Badge at Neptune. She caught it and handed it to Tyler. He held it up proudly, and the audience cheered loudly for him. He and Magmar exchanged high-fives, and Neptune smiled happily at them.

The whole audience was cheering loudly for them. Tyler's mom, Meghan, Kitty and Meghan's friends were cheering the loudest out of anyone. Lorelei, Lance, Ash and Misty were cheering, very much impressed. The only ones in the crowd who weren't cheering were Tyler's rivals, all jealous of Tyler's second victory over them. There was only one other person who wasn't cheering, and that was because he was too busy looking for his lost Firestone tire.

* * *

Magmar and Tyler watched the Water Festival for free, since they beat the Gym Leader. Jolteon, Espeon and Pinsir also watched the show too. And by the time the show was about half-done, Lance, Lorelei, Ash and Misty weren't the only ones holding hands.

Meghan couldn't help but giggle when Tyler slipped his hand into hers. Magmar noticed this while chowing down on his popcorn, and laughed to himself. He felt happy for Tyler, yet he felt a bit envious too.

Jolteon and Espeon were especially fascinated by the elegant Vaporeons. They and the others watched them in awe.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Magmar, Tyler, Meghan, Kitty, Jolteon, Espeon and Pinsir cooed.

No, I meant awe' as in a-w-e!

"Ooooooooooh!" they echoed.

Much better.

* * *

When the show was over and everyone left the stadium, Tyler, Magmar, Kitty, Meghan, her-

"Hey, Narrator!" Magmar cried. "Could you skip all that? It gets tiresome after a while!"

Oh, okay. Tyler, his friends, his Mom and Magmar stood facing the pathway to Vermilion City. 

"Thanks, that's much better!"

No problem.

"I'm was glad to see you again, Tyler! It's good to know your Pokémon journey is going well so far!" Tyler's mom chirped.

"Yeah, you too Mom!" Tyler replied happily. He turned to Meghan and Kitty. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I'd love to!" Kitty cried as she walked up to Tyler. "I'd like to help you out with your Magmar, and I've been kind of lonely traveling alone!"

"You won't regret it!" Tyler assured. He then looked at Meghan. "Can't you join us? Please?"

Meghan sighed. "I'm sorry Tyler, but I promised my friends that we would stay here for a while. Maybe we'll meet again,"

"Yeah, maybe!" Tyler repeated, but Magmar heard the unhappiness in his voice.

"Poor guy!" Magmar sighed.

Hey, that's the way life is at times.

"Hey, you're not a character!" Magmar snapped.

Sorry.

"There he is!" someone shouted.

Tyler saw Ash, Misty, Lance and Lorelei heading towards him. "Hi!" he called to them.

"Are you the trainer who beat Neptune?" Ash asked him.

"Yes!"

"Great job!" Ash shook his hand, then Lance did.

"Excellent performance!" Lance congratulated him.

"Thanks, I-" Tyler started but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"THERE HE IS!!"

Tyler and Magmar were horrified to see Rocky, along with about twenty police officers running towards them.

"What's he want?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, he's a Gym Leader, and I beat him, but he wouldn't give me the badge. So Magmar and I-" Tyler explained.

"Stole the badge! WE'VE GOTTA RUN!!" Magmar interrupted, grabbing Tyler by the wrist and sprinting down the pathway.

"What are you trying to do, make me beat David's record?" Tyler asked.

"Wait for me!" Kitty cried, running after them.

And so our heroes run off into the sunset again with a new friend. Meghan, her friends, Tyler's mom, Ash, Misty, Lance and Lorelei all waved good-bye as Magmar, Tyler and Kitty sprinted down the pathway, with Rocky and his police officers close behind.

TO BE CONTINU-

"Hey, this story isn't ending like that!"

Don't interrupt, Magmar! I'm not interested in breaking the World Record!!

"Well, don't this story with a, TO BE CONTINUED!' Every time the story ended like that was when I was having a near-death experience!"

That which does not kill you makes you stronger.

"Oh, be quiet! And stop taking like if you're a character! You're the narrator!"

You're mean.

"Stop whining and end the chapter!"

Fine. It's over. All of you, go home. Stop the chapter.

THE CHAPTER IS OVER.


	10. What’s Wrong With Football Fields?

Chapter 10 What's Wrong With Football Fields?

We find our friends on their way to Vermilion City. As you may recall, a psychic girl named Kitty joined Tyler and Magmar. Let's see what happening now...

WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!!

What is THAT?! Is it a Tyranitar stomping towards our heroes, endangering their lives?

WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!!

Is it a Machamp using it's fists against a boulder, preparing them for a brawl against Tyler's Pokémon?

WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!!

Are Donphan stampeding through the forest, knocking over trees as they charge?!

WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! "AAAAAAAARGH!!"

Oh, wait no. It's just Magmar banging his head against a tree in frustration.

"You got us lost!" Magmar pointed at Tyler accusingly. He was holding a snack, an apple, in his right hand.

Tyler was busy studying a map while Magmar had been smashing his head against the tree trunk. He looked up and cried, "But the map says we're on the right path!"

Kitty was sitting on a large rock, stroking her Growlithe. "Actually, it's a good idea to get lost sometimes, Magmar," she said quietly.

Magmar looked at her, confused. "How?"

"Pokémon live in the wild, not on pathways. Also, Rocky can't find us!"

"...Drat. I can't think a comeback!" Magmar sputtered.

"Now, should we take the brown pathway or the blue pathway?" Tyler wondered out loud, studying the map.

Magmar grabbed the right side of the map and looked the map. "We can't take the blue pathway." He said as he took another bite from his apple.

"Why?" Tyler asked him.

"Because it's a river."

Kitty took hold of the other side of the map and looked at it. "Are we taking the left pathway or the right pathway?"

"Where?" Tyler scanned the map.

"Right there. The fork in the road right there."

"Should we go left?" Tyler asked.

"Doesn't matter, so long as I can use that fork in the road to eat some pie." Magmar joked.

"Hmm. Well, the right way is longer, but trainers say more Pokémon appear there," Kitty pointed out.

"Well, I need more Pokémon. I can't go around with only three!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I could let you borrow some of mine if you needed them!" Kitty offered.

"That's nice of you, Kitty!"

"Yeah but if we came across another water trainer, we would be in a real cat-trophe', eh Kitty?" Magmar joked again.

Kitty laughed at Magmar's joke, then studied the map again. "So which way do we go?"

"Left?" Tyler suggested.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...,"

"Magmar, if you want to go right, just say so. Don't be shy!" Tyler sighed.

"That wasn't me!" Magmar exclaimed.

"It wasn't?"

"No!"

"It wasn't me either!" Kitty cried.

"Then who was it?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Grrrrrrrrr...," something behind them growled.

The three slowly turned around. A drooling, staring Nidoking was looking at them, and he looked very hungry. Very hungry...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Tyler, Kitty and Magmar screamed.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Nidoking screamed back, startled by their screams. Unfortunately for our heroes, they thought he was roaring at them. They bolted away from the Nidoking and ran as fast as they could. The Nidoking chased after them, with that hungry look in his eyes and slobber flying from his mouth.

While running through the forest, Tyler screamed, "Magmar, do something!"

"Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm giving this Nidoking a hot meal for lunch!!"

"Nidokings don't eat fellow Pokémon!" Kitty cried between breaths.

"Well, I'm still not going to die today!" Magmar replied.

Pretty soon, they left the forest and they were running across a grass field. There was a large pond to the side of them and sitting next to the pond's side was a teenage girl. They were heading straight towards her, yet she hadn't noticed them.

"Hey, girl! Look out!" Kitty yelled to her.

The girl looked up and saw two humans, a Growlithe and a Magmar holding an apple running towards her. She hadn't noticed the Nidoking yet.

"What are you-" she shouted back, but she suddenly saw the Nidoking. The crazed, hungry look in his eyes and the fact that it was rampaging towards her paralyzed the girl with fear. She couldn't do anything but sit there and stare and fear.

"Hey, watch out!" Magmar cried, but realized that she was too scared to move. He threw the apple behind his shoulder and dove towards the girl, knocking her out the Nidoking's pathway. Yet he had put too much strength into the dive, as it sent both of them into the pond.

The Nidoking had caught Magmar's apple when he had thrown it behind him. He looked at it as if it was made of gold, then popped it into his mouth. He chewed once, then swallowed.

Meanwhile, Magmar and the girl he had saved were at the bottom of the pond. She looked from side to side vigorously, trying to find out happened.

"Blub blub ga blub blub gablub gablub!" Magmar bubbled.

"Blubly? Brulb!" she bubbled back.

Suddenly, a Kingler came swimming by. This Kingler was different than other Kinglers, because he swung his giant claw at Magmar's head instead of asking them what they were doing there, and why on earth was a Magmar underwater.

Magmar ducked just in time. "BLUB! BLUB BLUR BLUBBRRR!?" Magmar shouted.

"KO KEEE!!" the Kingler swore at them. Magmar and the girl gasped in disbelief.

"BLUB! BRR BLUB BLUBBLEB!!" Magmar shot back. He swam between the girl and the bad-mouthed Kingler and shouted, "Blub blab grr blub! Blab blub brr blub!"

"Blub...-" she started but Magmar interrupted her.

"BLUB! Blub blubrrr blubs blubrrry!" Magmar cried. Kingler shot a stream of bubbles at Magmar but he swam out the way.

The girl started to swim towards the surface but the Kingler noticed this. He bolted towards her, slamming his bottom jaw against Magmar's head as he shot forward. He caught up to her in seconds and grabbed hold of her right leg.

She looked down at the Kingler and he laughed cruelly, bubbles flying out of it's mouth. She yanked her foot and screamed in frustration, but the Kingler held her with an iron grip. After a minute or two, the girl suddenly stopped struggling and she blacked out. Kingler chuckled sinisterly.

Magmar just recovered from Kingler's blow against his head, and saw Kingler laughing wickedly as he dragged the unconscious girl with her as started swimming away.

"BLAY! BLAB BLUB BLUB!" Magmar shouted as he swam forward and poked the Kingler right in his eyes.

"KO KEEEEEE!!" The Kingler squealed in pain and rubbed his eyes with his claws. Magmar wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and swam towards the surface.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Kitty were busy dealing with the Nidoking. Pinsir and Growlithe were battling the giant Pokémon, yet they seemed to have the upper hand.

Growlithe barked up the tree as Pinsir jumped up and down, yelling at the Nidoking to come down. The Nidoking was hanging onto a sturdy tree branch, clinging to it as if his life depended on it.

"What's up with that Nidoking?" Kitty asked Tyler, who shrugged.

An Aipom jumped onto the branch that Nidoking was holding onto and asked him, "Ai pom! Pom ai pom aipom, aipom?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Nidoking screamed and let go of the branch. Pinsir and Growlithe ran away from the falling Nidoking, who crashed to the ground. He quickly jumped up and ran away from the Aipom, Pinsir and Growlithe. Unfortunately for Kitty, he was sprinting right towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!" she screamed and held her hands in front of her face.

Tyler, without thinking, pulled one of his empty Pokéballs from his pocket and hurled it at the Nidoking, shouting, "HEY! Come and get me, you...big purple thing!"

The Pokéball hit the Nidoking on his side, sucking him into the Pokéball. It wobbled a few times, then stopped wobbling and light went on with a loud PING!'

Tyler was too shocked at first to realize what had happened but Kitty wasn't. She ran over to Tyler and hugged him tightly. "You saved my life!"

"Uh...you're welcome!"

Suddenly, Magmar burst out from under the water and swam to shore, carrying the girl with him. He put her on the ground gently, then collapsed to the ground not-so-gently, panting hard. Kitty and Tyler ran over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong with her? She's not breathing!!" Kitty cried, kneeling down next to the girl.

"Some foul-mouthed Kingler attacked us and practically drowned her!" Magmar gasped. "Oh, man. I'm not going to take a bath for a few months now!"

"What do we do!?" Tyler cried, trying not to panic.

"Give her CPR!!" Magmar yelled.

"But...I don't really know how...," Tyler stammered. 

"I have no idea how to!" Kitty cried.

"Magmar?" Tyler asked him in a panicked voice.

"CPR?! Man, I can hardly spell it! And with these lips...," Magmar pointed to his long mouth. "You do it, Tyler!"

"Okay!" Tyler rushed over to the fainted girl and kneeled down. He held her nose shut and gave her mouth-to-mouth.

"Woah, Tyler! Not on the first date!" Magmar joked, then cracked up.

After repeating mouth-to-mouth a few times, the girl suddenly coughed up water and stared up at Tyler and Kitty. "Wha...what happened?!"

"Well, a Nidoking charged at us and-" Magmar started but she interrupted him.

"Yes, I know. I mean after I passed out!"

"Oh. Well, I brought you back up and Tyler here gave you mouth-to-mouth!" Magmar explained, then snickered. "But the way I saw it, he was giving you the kiss of life'! HAHAHAHAHA!!" he cracked up again.

The girl stared at Magmar for a few seconds, then looked at Tyler. "Thank you...for saving my life."

"Yeah, he's on a roll today of saving girls' lives!" Kitty laughed, then held her hand out. "I'm Kitty."

The girl shook her hand while tucking some of her long blond hair behind her ear. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kate," She looked over at Tyler. "Your name was...,"

"Tyler!" Tyler introduced himself and shook her hand too.

Suddenly, the Kingler burst out of the water and jumped right on top of Magmar. He started stomping Magmar as hard as he could.

"AARGH! GET-" WHAM! "THIS-" WHAM! "FOUL-" WHAM! "MOUTHED-" WHAM! "KINGLER-" WHAM! "OFF-" WHAM! "ME!!" WHAM! "NOW!!" Magmar breathed fire in the Kingler's face, knocking the crab Pokémon off him. Kingler shook the pain away, then suddenly noticed Kate. He charged towards her, walking sideways as fast he could.

"He's coming towards us!" Kitty cried.

"Walking that way, he'll never reach you!" Magmar shouted, then jumped onto the Kingler's back. The Kingler swung his claws wildly, trying to knock the fire Pokémon off him.

Kate pulled three Pokéballs from her pocket and threw them, shouting, "Thor, Tina, Luminaire, I choose all of you!!" A Jolteon, a Vaporeon and an Espeon appeared in front of her. Tyler ran over to where the Pokéball that contained Nidoking was. He found it and opened it, letting Nidoking out. Kitty had let out her Espeon and Growlithe stood by her side.

"Don't you dare try to...WHOA! That was close! Anyway, don't attack this Kingler with me on it!!" Magmar wailed as he ducked from the flailing claws. Kingler picked Magmar off his back and threw him away.

"ATTACK!!" Kate, Kitty and Tyler ordered their Pokémon. All the Pokémon shot their attacks at Kingler, expect for Pinsir and Nidoking. Pinsir threw hot cups of coffee and Nidoking just stood there, nervously staring at Kingler.

Kingler created a strange barrier in front of him that absorbed the Flamethrowers, Thunderbolts, Psybeams and cups of coffee. The barrier then disappeared, leaving the Kingler unscratched.

"That's one powerful Kingler! It blocked all the attacks with a Protect!" Kate exclaimed.

Magmar looked desperately at Nidoking. "Nidoking, help us out!"

Nidoking whimpered and hid his eyes with his right arm. "Grreerrrr...," he whined.

Magmar thought fast. "Hey, Nidoking! That Kingler says you're so dumb you locked your keys in your motorcycle!"

Nidoking lowered his arm and stopped shaking. "Grroww?"

"Yeah! And he said you're so dumb that you tripped over a cordless phone!" Magmar continued.

Nidoking frowned at the Kingler and growled angrily.

"And he said you're so fat, you tripped on 4th Avenue and landed on 12th!" Kitty added.

"Grrrrrr!" Nidoking growled loudly. He was looking pretty angry.

"He also said you're so dumb that you sat on the TV to watch the couch!" Kate joined in.

"And he said you're so fat that your driver's license says, Picture continued on other side'!" Tyler cried.

Nidoking was looking extremely angry now, but he still didn't want to fight the Kingler.

"And...and...he said you're so stupid, you bought a glass door with a peephole!" Magmar exclaimed.

That did it. "GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!" Nidoking bellowed and charged towards Kingler.

Kingler couldn't do anything but scream in fear as Nidoking charged up and Mega Kicked him high into the air. Kingler yelled, "KOO KEE-KOO KEEE KOO KEEE KOO KEEEEEEEEEE!!" as he sailed into the sky and disappeared.

"Good job, Nidoking!" Tyler congratulated his Pokémon.

* * *

"So why's that Kingler after you?" Magmar asked Kate around the campfire that night.

Kate sighed, and pulled something out of her back pack. It was a large chip with Main Chip' written on it.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"It's the main chip for Giovanni's machine," Kate informed them.

"Giovanni? ...Never heard of him!" Kitty admitted.

"He's the leader of Team Rocket and the Gym Leader in Viridian City!" Kate exclaimed.

"Both at the same time?" Tyler asked, amazed.

"He's the leader of Team Rocket and the Gym Leader in Viridian City!" Kate and Kitty repeated at the same time.

"Well, what's his machine do?" Magmar asked.

"It sends a signal out that takes control of humans' and psychic Pokémons' brains!" Kate cried.

"Just humans and psychic Pokémon?" Magmar complained. "That's not fair! What's he have against the other Pokémon types?"

"If he gets his machine to work, he will most certainly rule the world, with all of us as his brainwashed slaves!" Kate exclaimed.

"I thought you said it only works on humans and psychics?" Tyler asked, puzzled.

"Yes, and all the other Pokémon will be captured and used as their Pokémon!" Kate explained. 

"So what that Kingler was a Rocket's?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, it most likely was," Kate sighed and looked at the chip. "All because of this!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Magmar snatched it from her hand and held it in front of his mouth. "Let's burn it!"

"NO, WAIT!!" Kate snatched the chip from his hand. "I haven't destroyed it because if I do, the chip explodes! The explosion will be as big as a football field!" 

Magmar gulped loudly. "I never did like football!" he whined.

"How'd you get it, anyway?" Kitty asked her.

Kate suddenly looked heartbroken. "My parents are Rockets, and they are helping him with this project. When I found out, I stole the chip and ran as far away as I could!" She suddenly burst into tears and sat down.

Kitty hugged her while Kate continued to cry. "Don't worry! Tyler and I will make sure they don't get that chip! You can come with us!"

"Yeah! We'll protect you from those football-hating Rockets!" Tyler agreed.

Magmar stared at his trainer for a second, then exclaimed, "We'll help you out!"

Kate brushed her tears away, then smiled happily. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

David, Kris, Meowth and their Pokémon had finally landed from their long flight. They were still lying on the ground in a pile.

"So...what do we do now?" Meowth asked them.

"We go after the kid!" David shouted at him.

"Right! They'll be going to Vermilion City next!"

"And we'll get the badge there!"

David suddenly heard a whistling sound. "Quit whistling, Kris!"

"I'm not whistling!"

"Well then, Meowth, quit whistling!"

"I'm not whistling, either!"

"Well, then who...-" David started, then looked up. The Kingler Nidoking had kicked was falling straight down towards them.

"FLYING KINGLER!!" Meowth screamed. He, David, Kris, Sandshrew and Houndour ran away and the Kingler landed painfully on the ground. WHAM!!

The Kingler spat out the whistle in his mouth, then ran off sideways towards Viridian City, beaten and sore.

* * *

A few hours later, back at Viridian City's Gym, Giovanni was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Giovanni grunted.

A Rocket Grunt entered. He was about 30 years old, had short black hair and blue eyes. "Sir?"

"What is it?"

"I've come to tell you about our progress."

"Ah, yes. How are we doing anyway?"

"I'm afraid...not so good, sir."

"WHAT!?" Giovanni barked. "Why so?"

"As you know sir, the main chip to our machine was stolen by...,"

"Yes, I know! ...I need a cigar!" He pulled a cigar out of his box of cigars.

"Here, I'll cut the top of for you, sir...-"

"No, no! That won't be necessary! See, I've got something for that," He chopped the cigar top off with a guillotine-like chopper. "Quite a useful machine, eh?"

"Yes, sir. It looks like a small guillotine, Mr. Giovanni. Why is that?"

"Fits my personality. Now...did my Kingler bring your daughter back?"

"No, sir, he didn't."

"Why? What happened?"

"He got beat up, sir. Beat up really bad."

"Hmmm...she's a smart one. Now, has my stolen badge been recovered?"

"No, sir."

"WHAT?! Ohhh, good help is so hard to find these days. Things can't get any worse!" Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"Want me to answer the phone, sir?"

"Yes, yes. Please do."

Kate's dad picked up the phone and said, "Hello? ...Okay" He then turned to Giovanni and said, "Sir? It's your mom. She wants to know if you're brushing your teeth twice a day!"

"AAAARGH! ...Yes, tell her yes!"

"Okay, sir!" He turned back to the phone. "Yes, he does. Okay, bye!" As he hung up the phone, he turned to Giovanni and said, "It's not nice to lie to your mother!"

"BE QUIET!" Giovanni accidentally crushed his cigar in his hand as he shouted.

"Sorry, sir!"

"No, no. It's my fault. I've been stressful throughout these days, and you have had enough trouble. Your own daughter ran off with the main chip to our machine."

"Yes, I know," Kate's dad turned around sadly and sighed heavily.

"We'll get her back. And don't worry, I won't kill her. Oh, boy. I need another cigar!" He picked up another cigar and chops it with his guillotine-like chopper. A loud SPLAT!' could be heard along with the cigar being chopped.

Giovanni was silent for a few seconds, then muttered, "Richard?"

"Yes, sir?" Kate's dad turned around.

".....Call the hospital."

"Why, sir?"

"I've cut off my pointer finger.......,"

THE CHAPTER IS OVER.


	11. Who Likes Cat Fights?

Chapter 11Who Likes Cat Fights?

We find our heroes, Tyler, Kate, Kitty, Growlithe and Magmar, walking towards Vermilion City. Tyler hopes to obtain the next badge, as he already has three. Little do they know they are heading towards something dark and dangerous...

"Oh good, we're heading in the right direction!" Kitty exclaimed happily.

"How do you know?" Kate asked her.

"The narrator said so."

Oops.

"He also said we were heading towards something dangerous...," Tyler whimpered.

"That's funny. The last time I heard, Vermilion City had taken care of their problem!" Magmar wondered out loud.

"What problem?" Kitty asked him.

Before Magmar could answer, someone jumped in front of them. It was a boy about their age, wearing a Dratini headband, blue track pants, a green shirt and white shoes. An Eevee was right next to him, smiling happily.

"Hello. Who are you?" Kate asked the stranger.

"I'm Max," the boy answered.

"Are you the dark and dangerous thing that the narrator warned us about?" Tyler asked him.

I didn't warn you, I was just telling the readers about something so that they would read the story!

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" Tyler asked him.

Because I'm not supposed to talk to the characters! Narrators aren't supposed to!!

"Then why are you?" Max questioned the narrator.

Uh.......oops.

"Bad move, boy," Magmar scolded. "Now drop and give me 200."

WHAT?! I'm not doing that many!

"Do it, or we get a new narrator!"

Oh, fine. Grunt...1...2...

"Anyway, to answer your question, no I'm not," Max informed Tyler.

"That's nice to know," Kitty chuckled. She and Kate thought he looked pretty cute.

"Well then, who's the dark and dangerous guy that the narrator told us about?!" Tyler cried.

Suddenly, there was a loud puff of smoke from their right. The humans and Pokémon turned to see what had caused the commotion. Two humans dressed in Rocket outfits and a Golbat appeared when the smoke cleared. The boy had dark purple hair, green eyes and was wearing a black backpack, and the girl had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Alright, Kate!" the male Rocket shouted. "Hand over the chip!"

"Oh, these must be the bad people the narrator told us about!" Tyler cried.

I didn't....15....tell you about....16....them! I told....17....the readers!

"AAAAAAAAAH!!" The female Rocket screamed in fright and jumped into the male Rocket's arms. "THAT VOICE! WHERE'S IT COMING FROM!?"

"That's the narrator, Kim," the male Rocket explained.

"Oh," Kim jumped out of his arms and looked at Kate angrily. "We want the chip and we want it now! Give it over and no one gets hurts!"

"NO!" Kate shouted firmly.

"Why you little!" Kim started running towards Kate, but she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"I think someone got hurt anyway," Magmar cracked.

The male Rocket groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Oh, brother! Kim, we need to be intimidating, not inept!"

Author's Note: I'm having much difficulty trying to make this chapter funny, and I'm stuck trying to decide what happens next. I'm even having difficulty writing this stupid note. I've got a real clever part coming up though, and it involves a huge cat fight, lots of announcing, and a Charmeleon and a human girl acting like chickens. For those of you who don't really care for cat fights, you can skip this chapter and go on to the next one, which is very funny and involves a gym leader battle. If you stay, you won't regret it, unless chickens make you nervous. 

"Gee, the author sure can say a lot when he gets to talk!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Cat fight!?" Meowth suddenly jumped out of the bushes and headed over to our heroes and our new villains. He was holding a walkie-talkie. "Does that mean me?"

"Meowth!? What are you doing here?" Kitty asked him.

"I'm here to take the badge, of course! We've got a plan!" Meowth purred sinisterly.

"A plan? What is it?" Kate asked.

"Dat's an idea you have before you take action, so that you can complete a task without suffering many hardships because you've got it all prepared, but that's not important right now!" Meowth explained, then shouted into the walkie-talkie, "HIT IT!!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from far off, and Kris and David could be seen flying through the air towards them. They crashed-landed in front of our heroes, charred and bruised.

"You IDIOT!!" David shouted at Kris, who had stood up quickly to check her hair in a small mirror. "He meant to push the button, not punch the machine! Especially not in the sensitive, explosive part!"

"He said, Hit it'. I was only doing what he told me to do!" Kris snapped as she combed her hair.

"Oh, man!" Kate groaned. "Now we have to put up with these idiots as well!"

Meowth was suddenly interested in what Kate was saying. "What do ya mean, As well'?"

"Those two over there!" Kate pointed at Kim and the male Rocket-

"FOR GOSH SAKES!! My name is Josh Kidding! Quit calling me the male Rocket'!"

Oh sorry. 67.....68.....

Kris noticed Kim, and shouted angrily, "Kim!! I knew I'd run into you again someday!"

Kim, who had recovered from her fall, stood up and glared back at Kris. "Kris. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough!" Kris snapped back.

Author's Note: This is not the good part, but it is getting close to it.

The two blond Rockets screamed in horror. "WHO WAS THAT?!" Kris wailed.

"That was the author!" Kate explained to them.

"Oh," Kim relaxed for a little, then turned to Kris again. "So you joined Team Rocket? What for? The same reason I did?"

"If your reason is that most of Team Rocket is made of male members, then yes!" Kris growled.

"You need all the opportunities you can get, don't you?"

"Well, you're in for the same reason! And at least I didn't have to come to school practically naked to get attention!"

"Ohhhh, this must be the cat fight!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Well, I don't have to beg a guy to go out with me!"

"Oh really? At least I don't have to tie them up and drag them home!" The two were getting dangerously close to each other, and it wasn't in a friendly way.

"Uh, Kim? Can we save the arguing for afterwards?" Josh asked her.

"NO!! Stay out of this!" Kim snapped at him.

"Heh heh heh. Can't argue without your boyfriend interfering, huh?" Kris chuckled.

"At least I can have a boyfriend!"

"No, at MOST you can have a boyfriend!"

"Ooh, good one!" Kitty laughed and nudged Kate, who also laughed.

"Oh yeah!? Well, some of us here like being around someone who doesn't to pick up every boy they see!" Kim shouted.

"I know! You should be ashamed!"

"OOH!! You give a bad name to blondes!"

"You give a bad name to girls!"

"You give a bad name to everything that has to do with you!"

"YOU are a bad name!"

Magmar chuckled. "Cat fight, coming up!"

"Oh, yeah? Take THIS!!" Kim slapped Kris across the face.

Kris gasped, then stamped on Kim's foot. Kim cried in pain, then grabbed Kris's shirt and pulled her to the ground.

"HERE WE GO!!!" Meowth shouted happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital of Vermilion City, Giovanni was lying in a hospital bed. His finger had been reattached to his hand, thanks to the medical technology of today. Suddenly, Kate's dad burst into the room, and he looked very, very worried.

"S...s...s...sir? Uh...I have news. Eh....there's g-good n-news and b-b-bad news!" he stammered.

Giovanni rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Good news and bad news. Great. Usually the good news is something useless, like a Rocket team being sent to retrieve Kate, and the bad news is something like an enraged swarm of Beedrills attacking the hospital," He sighed heavily and looked up at Kate's dad. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, the good news is I sent a Rocket team to retrieve my daughter!" Kate's dad exclaimed brightly, trying to make the news sound somewhat good.

Giovanni rolled his eyes again. "And the bad news?"

"There's an enraged swarm of Beedrills attacking the hospital," Kate's dad whimpered.

Suddenly, a Beedrill burst through the window, splaying glass all over the place. It looked really ticked off about something, and it looked menacingly at Kate's dad.

"AAAAUGH!!" Kate's dad screamed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Beedrill then turned to Giovanni, buzzing angrily. It lifted it's stingers menacingly at the Rocket leader.

Giovanni thought fast. He grabbed the bedpan that was next to his bed, and threw it at the Beedrill. It hit the bee Pokémon on the head, making it buzz angrily and fly out off the room.

"Yeah! Buzz off! That'll teach you to mess with the leader of Team Rocket!!" Giovanni taunted. "Now what are you going to do, go cry to your friends?"

Suddenly, twelve Beedrills flew into the room and hovered over Giovanni. The leader, who had a nasty bump on the head, pointed his tail stinger at Giovanni.

Giovanni whimpered one thing, "I sure wish I had that bedpan right now!" before the Beedrills attacked.

* * *

Author's Note: That wasn't the good part, but it was pretty good wasn't it? Now THIS is the good part!

"Well, here we are again, back to the cat fight between Kim and Kris, two blond Rocket members!" Meowth announced, shouting into his headpiece. "Ooooh, nice kick from Kim! Magmar, can you comment?"

"I must say, Meowth, that this is one of the greatest cat fights I've ever seen!" Magmar also had a headpiece, and he was having a lot of fun using it. "On one side, we have our air headed, Rocket friend Kris, who just delivered a very nice punch to Kim's stomach! On the other side, we have Kim, a new character to our story, and a pretty good fighter! Let me tell you, ladies and gentlemen, I sure wish I knew how to throw someone like that! WHEEEEEEEEE!!"

"OOOOOH, that must of hurt! You better put some ice on that, Kris!" Meowth continued. "Here's retaliation...OWWWW-WHEEEEE!! Boy oh boy, it's a good thing this is a story and not a movie, or people would feel pain just seeing what Kris just did to Kim! Owww, that hurts just thinking about it!"

"Man, this is one excellent fight, isn't it Meowth!?" Magmar exclaimed.

"It sure is! Let's see what the crowd has to say!" Meowth announced, then ran up to David.

"GO, KRIS!! Come on.......OOOOOH!! I think Kris just learned that gravity can hurt when it's not on your side!" David cried.

"You're cheering for Kris, are you not?" Meowth asked him.

"Of course! And...come on, Kris! Don't let her pull your hair like that! Hit her, hit her...OOWWWW! Nice one!"

"And you?" Magmar approached Josh.

"Well, I'm rooting for Kim, of course. She is my traveling companion."

"Girlfriend too?"

"Yeah, I think so. We've only made out three times! So...oooooh, Kim, you shouldn't let do that to you! Come on, make her pay!"

Magmar then approached Tyler, Kitty, Max and Kate. "Are you enjoying this? Who are you rooting for, guys?"

"I'm not rooting for anyone, I'm just glad I'm not out there!" Tyler shouted. "Owwww, that would hurt! You'll feel that tomorrow, Kris!"

"I think that it's a little too much for me, but I'm having fun anyway!" Kitty chirped. "Ooooh, get her Kris! You...ow! That's gonna sting!"

"This is the best thing ever!" Max gushed. "Uh...OW!! She felt that one!"

"I'm okay with this, but I just want to say that not all blondes are like this!" Kate protested. "We're not bad like these two. Anyway...awwww, come on girls! Don't fade out now! Do something...YEAH! That's the spirit! Boy, I'll bet Kim is wishing she could fly!"

"That's what I call a Vital Throw!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was nice!" Magmar agreed.

* * *

After twenty more minutes of punching, slapping, throwing, pulling, kicking and bashing (if you want Pokémon moves to be used to describe the fight instead, here's what they did: Mega Punching, Doubleslapping, Vital Throwing, Seismic Tossing, Mega Kicking and Slamming), Kris and Kim lay panting on the ground. They were badly bruised, their clothes were ripped and stained, and their long blond hair was messed up badly.

"Awww, that's all for today!" Magmar groaned.

"Well.....pant pant.....how about a Pokémon battle?" Kris panted heavily. She pulled two Pokéballs from her pocket and released the Pokémon. They were a Magikarp and a Charmeleon.

Josh stood up and let out his Pokémon, a Graveler and a Victreebel. Golbat flew up high and waited for a command.

Max released a Noctowl and Tyler nudged his Magmar. "ATTACK!!" Tyler shouted.

Noctowl let loose a Hypnosis that caught Kim and her Charmeleon. Their eyes seemed to malfunction as they wobbled lazily around in their sockets.

Magmar was chasing Josh's fleeing Victreebel. "GET BACK HERE, YOU CHICKEN!!" Magmar shouted at her.

Suddenly, Kim and Charmeleon flapped their arms and started clucking loudly. Josh noticed this and groaned loudly.

"Oh, good grief! Not AGAIN!!" He picked up Kim in on arm, Charmeleon in the other, yelled, "Come on, boys and girls! We have to get them to the hospital!"

The new Rockets' Pokémon followed him, except for Magikarp, who was called back into her Pokéball. The Rockets ran off, leaving the old Rockets, Tyler, his friends and Magmar behind them.

"Well, since our plan is ruined and we had such a good time here, we might as well call it a day!" Meowth suggested.

"Good idea!" Magmar agreed. The two shook hands in agreement.

So David and Meowth walked off too, carrying the bruised Kris with them. Tyler, Max, Kate, Kitty and Magmar continued on their way to Vermilion City.

When they finally got there, Tyler looked around for the gym. "Can anyone see it?" he asked them.

"Right over there!" Max pointed at a big building that had tons of lighting bolts painted on it. "I hope you win!"

"Aren't you coming?" Kitty asked him.

"I was going to, but I've got to catch my boat in the harbor. My parents are expecting me right about now. You wanna come with me?"

"After I beat the Gym Leader!" Tyler assured.

"Cool! Here, take these!" Max handed Tyler, Kitty and Kate a ticket each. "My dad had a few extras, so I kept them in case I met some new friends! See you there!" He exclaimed as he ran off to the harbor.

"Well, let's go beat the Gym Leader!" Tyler cried, as they ran to the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Giovanni was being treated by several nurses and doctors. He had Beedrill stings all over him.

Suddenly, the door burst open. David entered the room with Kris in his arms. "Is there a doctor in the house?" he wailed.

Several nurses helped put Kris on a bed that was in between Giovanni's, and Kim's and Charmeleon's. 

Kate's dad entered the room. "Giovanni, I have good news and bad news."

"What is it this time!?"

"The good news is we have everything ready for the attack on the ship."

"Well, that is good news! What's the bad news?"

Suddenly, ten angry-looking Scythers flew into the hospital through the broken window. They glared at Giovanni and Kate's dad.

"That!" Kate's dad yelped as he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

THE...198...CHAPTER...199...IS OVER. 200. AND SO ARE MY PUSH-UPS.


	12. Electric Showdown Against Electra!

Chapter 12 Electric Showdown Against Electra!

Tyler walked up to the large door and shouted, "I'm going to beat the Gym Leader here and get my forth badge!" He pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge! "Hey, the door's stuck!" he exclaimed.

"Here, I'll help!" Kitty offered and started pushing the door too. Kate walked up too and pushed it with her back.

"Eeeeergh! This door sure is stuck fast!" Kate groaned.

Magmar walked up to them silently, watching them strain to push the door open. He noticed a half-burned piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. All Magmar could read was, Door Broken. --- -------- --- ------ ----- Push White Button To Side'.

"Hey, guys. There's a message on this paper!" Magmar informed them.

Kitty stopped pushing the door and asked him, "What is it?"

"Oh, it's something that you can write on with a pencil or pen to display what you want to say, but that's not really important right now!" Magmar explained to her, then laughed. "Sorry! I had to try that gag! Anyway, it says that we should press the white button to the side!"

"Button?" Tyler repeated and stopped pushing the door. He looked at the button and stated, "Hmm, there's something strange about this button...,"

"What is it?" Kate, who had also stopped pushing the door, asked.

"Uh, that's a little thing that you push to start or activate something, but that's not important right now!" Tyler explained.

Magmar rolled his eyes. "That is getting SO old! Well, what's so special about...the little thing that you push to start or activate something'?"

"What?" Tyler asked, confused.

"...The BUTTON!" Magmar shouted.

"Oh! Well, it's broken!" Tyler motioned to the button, which had been charred and burned to a crisp.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do!" Kate let her Vaporeon, Jolteon and Espeon. "Okay, guys! Use Delta Force on the door!"

Jolteon let out a huge surge of electricity, Vaporeon shot water at a high pressure, and Espeon created a Psybeam and launched it, all at the door. The moves combined and collided into the door, destroying it completely.

"There. That takes care of our door problem!" Kate exclaimed.

"Is the word knock' in your dictionary!?" Magmar cried. He picked up the door handle, which had landed in front of him, and walked back to the store.

A teenage boy with awful-looking hair suddenly came running out of the gym. "What's your problem!? Do you know how much that door costs?!"

"We're sorry, but the door and the button were broken, so we had to find another way to get in!" Kate informed them.

"Do you know what the price is for a door like this?" the teenage boy with the bad haircut shouted.

"What is it?"

"It's the amount of money you need to pay in order to purchase an item of some sort, but that's not important right now!" the teenage boy explained. "Didn't you read the note?!"

"What, this?" Tyler showed him the burnt piece of paper.

The teenage boy took it and stared at it in frustration. "Who burnt this?"

"We didn't! It was like that when we came!" Kitty assured him.

"Well, it said to use the back door!"

Magmar came walking back from the store with a bit of money in his right hand and no door handle. "Hi, I'm back!"

The teenage boy with the horrible hairstyle was searching the ground. "Where's the door handle?" he asked them.

"Well, I didn't think you'd need it, so I sold it!" Magmar informed him.

"Did you get anything for it?"

"Uh...$1.35."

"That must have been our door handle!"

"Hey, can I battle the Gym Leader?" Tyler asked the teenage boy.

"Hmm? Oh, sure! Come on in!"

The four humans and their Pokémon walked in. The battlefield was sandy and flat. There was a stone statue of a cannon in each corner. "Welcome to our gym!" The teenage boy greeted them. "We use a battlefield that is very sandy and-"

"Yes, I know!" Magmar interrupted.

"How'd you know that?" The boy asked, amazed.

"Because there's a cactus growing in the middle!" Magmar pointed to the desert plant that was out on the battlefield.

"Huh? ...DANG IT! I wish those stupid things would quit growing in here!" The teenage boy stormed over to the cactus.

"Let me take care of it, Peter!" a voice from the other side of the battlefield said. It was a teenage girl, about 15, with long black hair and green eyes. She pulled out a Pokéball and whispered, "Come on out, Watt-Mouse!" as she opened the Pokéball.

A tough-looking Raichu appeared on the field and saw the out-of-the-ordinary cactus. He turned around to the girl, who nodded slowly. The Raichu then shocked the cactus with his high-powered electricity, causing the cactus to explode into cacti dust and settle to the ground in harmless cacti ashes. The not-so-harmless cacti needles went flying around the gym.

"HIT THE DECK!!" Kate shouted, dropping to the floor. Everyone else did the same except Peter, who pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and hit them.

"You shuffle," he muttered to Kate.

After the cacti needles had stopped flying and embedded themselves into the gym walls with all the other cacti needles, the girl with the Raichu stood up and muttered, "I must remember to just call an exterminator for those things! Now, who wishes to battle me?"

"I do!" Tyler shouted as he stood up.

"Okay. My name is Electra. I use electric Pokémon, as you can clearly see!"

"No, I can't! The cacti dust is too thick!" Magmar cried. Electra smiled at the wise-cracking Magmar.

"Clever. Now, I'd enjoy a little three-on-three match, if you don't mind. I just had to go through six battles of six-on-six with a bunch of talentless trainers!"

"You know, your rivals always beat us to the gyms, but they never beat the Gym Leaders!" Magmar said to Tyler. "They must stink at being Pokémon trainers!"

"The leader of them was an exception," Electra informed him. "He had a Cyndaquil, a Cubone and some other Pokémon that I can't remember. But he still lost badly!"

"How badly?" Magmar asked her.

Electra grinned wickedly and pointed to the left wall. There was a burnt image of a human and a Cyndaquil on the wall. "Ouch!" Magmar commented.

"Okay, three on three!" Tyler agreed.

"Watt-Mouse, you go first!" Electra ordered her Raichu, who saluted her and ran onto the field.

"Who should I use?" Tyler asked his friends.

"Your Nidoking is part ground, so you should use him!" Kate suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Magmar asked her. "Send that big coward against a MOUSE Pokémon? We'll be lucky if he doesn't kill us on his way out the door!"

"You're right. Then, I suggest you fight fire with fire!" Kate advised.

"I thought Raichu was an electric Pokémon?" Tyler asked.

"It is. I meant you should use an electric type against an electric type!"

"Oh, okay!" Tyler threw a Pokéball out onto the field, shouting, "Jolteon! I choose you!"

Jolteon appeared on the field, growling at the Raichu. Raichu put his fists up and growled back.

"Watt-Mouse, Zap Cannon!" Electra ordered her Raichu. Before Jolteon could do anything, Raichu jumped into the air and shot a powerful orb of electricity. Not at Jolteon, though, but at one of the cannon statues. The statue shook for a while, then stopped and started acting like a normal statue again.

"I've got to explain that move to Watt-Mouse...," Electra groaned. "Watt-Mouse, use your Agility!"

Raichu started running around Jolteon at a very fast pace. "Faster, Watt-Mouse!" Electra ordered. Raichu started running even faster. "Faster!" Jolteon could only see Raichu as a blur now... "FASTER!" Raichu was running faster than a Rapidash now. "FASTER!!!"

"HOLD IT!!" Raichu stopped running and collapsed to the ground, exhausted. An Officer Jenny had walked into the gym. She walked over to Electra, pulled out a small notebook and started writing something on it.

"What's this all about, Jenny?!" Electra demanded to know.

"Oh, you know perfectly well!" Jenny scolded her. She ripped the note from her pad, handed it to Electra, then left the gym.

Electra stood there for a few seconds, stunned. Then she looked at the paper Officer Jenny had handed her. She scowled, threw the note down and screamed, "I'M NOT PAYING FOR ANY STUPID SPEEDING TICKET!!"

"Jolteon, Headbutt it!" Tyler ordered his electric Pokémon.

Jolteon charged at Raichu and bashed her skull against his stomach. Raichu flew through the air, then landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Hmmm," Electra hummed as she returned her Pokémon, then pulled out another Pokéball. "Egypt-Shock, I choose you!"

An Ampharos appear on the field, and this Ampharos was wearing an Egyptian hat. "Egypt-Shock, Rain Dance!" Electra ordered.

Ampharos started bouncing up and down from one leg to the next. Suddenly, rain could be heard pelting the rooftop. The inside of the gym stayed dry.

"Egypt-Shock, create the Rain Dance in HERE!" Electra shouted. Jolteon just stood in confusion, wondering what to do. She was hoping for Tyler to give her an order.

Unfortunately for her, Tyler was also just standing in confusion, wondering what to do.

Ampharos started bouncing up and down again, and this time the rain storm was created inside the gym. Magmar grumbled and pulled an umbrella from Tyler's backpack.

Suddenly, cacti sprang up all over the sandy battlefield, strengthened by the rain. Jolteon screamed in pain, while Ampharos just stood there. Jolteon fainted in a few seconds, with cacti needles in her body.

While Tyler returned his fainted Pokémon, Magmar shouted, "What the heck is with your field?!"

"We've always had a cacti problem. I found out that a Rain Dance causes a huge growth spurt, and Egypt-Shock has learned to stand still so that she doesn't get covered with needles!" Electra explained.

"Oh, that's really sharp of you!" Magmar joked.

"I'm going with Pinsir!" Tyler announced, then flung the Pokéball into the cacti-loaded field.

Pinsir appeared on the field with two cups of coffee in each hand. He accidentally stepped on a small cacti plant, causing him to yelp in pain and jump back. He accidentally flung his cups of coffee into the air and watched in horror as they flew through the air. He did not feel the pain of the cacti needles, as his whole brain was focusing on his lost coffee. Even the brain cells that tell Pinsir that SOMETHING HURTS LIKE THE DEVIL RIGHT NOW!!!!' were too busy paying attention to the airborne coffee.

The coffee drenched Ampharos, causing her to scream in pain and run around wildly, trying to get the steaming coffee off her body. She shot electricity all over the place as she ran, frying the cacti and getting covered with needles at the same time. Pinsir just watched the electric Pokémon go nuts while sipping a third cup of coffee he had been holding in between his pinchers.

When Ampharos finally fainted, she had fried all of the cacti. Electra just stared at the field in shock, while Magmar was cracking up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Pinsir, we're never going to take you off that stuff!"

"Pin pinsir pin sir!" Pinsir cried as he took a big swig of his coffee.

"What did he say?" Kitty asked Magmar.

"He said, I'll drink to that!'," Magmar explained.

Electra called back her fainted Pokémon. "Your Pokémon are very talented, Tyler. But I've got a great Pokémon in this Pokéball!" She shouted as she held up a bright yellow Pokéball.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, a bit nervous.

"It's a device that lets you catch wild Pokémon, and you can hold your own Pokémon in it! There are all kinds of-"

"FINE!! WHAT'S THE POKéMON!?!" Magmar screamed.

Electra chuckled, then threw the yellow Pokéball, shouting, "THUNDER-STORM, I CHOOSE YOU!!"

A large, yellow, striped Pokémon appeared. Large amounts of drool dripped from it's mouth as it growled. Its arms were insanely buff, and electricity crackled all around it. It was...

"An Electabuzz!" Kitty shouted.

Electabuzz looked at her with blood-shot eyes and growled at her loudly. He then noticed Pinsir. After letting out a piercing scream, he charged at him.

Pinsir panicked and threw the cup of coffee at the crazed Electabuzz. It splashed the tiger Pokémon, but that didn't stop it, although it washed the drool off his face.

WHAM!! Electabuzz hit Pinsir with a very powerful Thunder Punch. Pinsir slashed at Electabuzz, causing the Electabuzz to roar in fury. He shocked Pinsir with a tremendous Thunderbolt, causing the coffee-addict bug Pokémon to faint.

"Pinsir, Return!" Tyler shouted, but he wasn't holding a Pokéball in his hand. After a few seconds, Tyler ordered, "Pinsir, Return!" again.

"What are you doing!? Use a Pokéball!" Magmar shouted.

"Why? I'm telling Pinsir to do a move!"

" Pinsir, return'? Pinsir, retur...Oh! I see! Return! Hmm, clever. One problem."

"What's that?"

"He's fainted!!"

"Oh. Pinsir, return!" Tyler shouted, this time using a Pokéball. He looked at Magmar. "Wanna try?"

Something in Magmar's brain desperately told Magmar not to fight the lunatic Electabuzz. Another brain cell desperately agreed with the first brain cell. A third brain cell was working at keeping his eye from twitching in frustration. This brain cell had been working ever since he met Tyler.

"Magmar?" Tyler asked his Magmar again.

"...What? Uh, no. Could you please use Nidoking? Maybe he'll overcome his fear!"

"Okay. Nidoking, I choose you!" Tyler shouted as he let out his Nidoking.

Nidoking appeared in front of Electabuzz, yet the electric tiger wasn't at all intimidated by the giant Pokémon. He growled loudly and shook his fist menacingly at Nidoking.

"GRRAAAAAA-HAAAA-HAAW!!" Nidoking wailed and ran away from Electabuzz. Electabuzz chasing after Nidoking, screaming furiously at Nidoking to stop and fight.

"WHAT is wrong with your Nidoking?!" Electra cried.

"We're still trying to figure that out!" Magmar told her. His right eye twitched once, and he whacked the side of his head. "Come on, you darn brain cell! Do your work!"

Nidoking and Electabuzz were running around in circles, and if it wasn't for Nidoking's loud crying and blubbering, you wouldn't be able to tell who was chasing who.

"Hey, Nidoking! Uh...that Electabuzz is saying you're so dumb that you got locked in a supermarket and starved to death!" Magmar shouted.

"WAAAA...ergh?" Nidoking stopped wailing and looked at Magmar.

"And he says you're so fat that when you ran away, they had to use all four sides of the milk carton!" Magmar continued.

"Grrrr...," Nidoking growled softly and looked back at the vicious Electabuzz.

"And he says you're so stupid, you sold your car for gas money!" Kate exclaimed.

"GRRRR!" Nidoking snarled at Electabuzz.

"And you're so ugly, you made a blind kid cry!" Peter shouted. 

The others looked at him for a moment, then Magmar shouted, "And he said you're so fat, you have to iron your pants on the driveway!"

"GROOOOOOOOOOW!!" Nidoking turned around and slammed into Electabuzz with all his bulk. Electabuzz went flying backwards and crashed against the wall.

"Yeah! Good job, Nidoking!" Kitty cheered him on, then she looked at Magmar. "One day, though, we should stop making up these insults that the opposing Pokémon supposedly said!"

"I didn't make them up," Magmar muttered.

When Electabuzz picked himself up, he felt Nidoking's fist hit his face. Then he felt Nidoking's foot kick him in the stomach. If most people were in Electabuzz's position right now, they would've wished they had never been born. But Electabuzz didn't think that; he was a clearer thinker.

He was wishing that Nidoking had never been born right now.

Nidoking hit Electabuzz with another Mega Punch, and Electabuzz fainted.

Electra stared at her fainted Electabuzz, then called it back. Thunder-storm, return."

"I won! YES!! I get the badge!" Tyler cheered.

Electra walked over to him, and she pulled a Thunder Badge out of her pocket. "Here you are, kid! You deserve this."

Tyler took the badge, put it in his pocket with the other four badges, then called back his victorious Nidoking.

"We'd better hurry! The boat is leaving in about five minutes!" Kate exclaimed.

Tyler, Kitty, Kate and Magmar ran out of the gym and towards the harbor.

On their way there, David, Kris and Meowth jumped in front of them.

"Prepare for trouble!" David shouted.

"Yeah, and make it-"

WHAM!! Tyler and his friends ran right into them. They continued running towards the harbor, while David, Kris and Meowth crashed to the ground.

"Get the license number of da Magmar dat hit me," Meowth moaned.

When they arrived at the harbor, Max was battling another trainer, who was dressed in dark clothes. His Chikorita was dodging a Houndoom's Flamethrower attacks.

"Max, we're here!" Tyler shouted to him.

Chikorita jumped towards Houndoom, trying to Headbutt the dark Pokémon. Houndoom ducked, and Chikorita slammed headfirst into a table, knocking it over. The table had a bunch of perfume samples on it, and when it was knocked over, the perfume samples spilled all over the place. A thick, sweet smell spread around the harbor. Houndoom took a big sniff of it and started feeling dopey.

Chikorita shook the pain from his head, then charged at Houndoom again. Chikorita slammed into Houndoom headfirst, knocking the devilish Pokémon out.

"Hmm, Sweet Scent and then a Headbutt. Not a bad combo," Magmar commented.

"I won! Give me the badge!" Max shouted at the trainer in dark clothes, who was recalling his fainted Houndoom.

The trainer pulled out a badge that looked like a eye and flipped it over to Max. He then walked off, all without saying a word.

Max ran over to Tyler and the others. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we are!" Tyler assured him. As they ran to the boat, Tyler asked him, "Who was that guy?"

"He was a Gym Leader! I guess he doesn't like gyms or something!"

"He certainly doesn't like talking!" Magmar exclaimed.

"You should have seen the battle! My Noctowl beat his Umbreon with 26 Headbutts! That has to be record!"

"No, I've got that record!" Magmar muttered. His head hurt just remembering about his tree-banging experience.

After Max showed them his new badge, which was an Evil Eye badge, they begged him to keep it in his pocket, because it was scary and disgusting to look at. Max and Magmar came to an agreement; Max wouldn't show them the badge unless for some reason he HAD to, and Magmar wouldn't throw it into the ocean.

They all got on the boat, and a few minutes later, the ship left the port and started traveling towards its next destination.

Max introduced Tyler and the others to his parents, and then they all went out on deck for a group picture. They all let out their Pokémon for the photo.

"Okay, everybody!" Max's dad pushed the button and ran over to the group. "Say cheese'!"

"No!" Magmar pouted. "I don't like cheese!"

Suddenly, a scream could be heard from inside the ship. "EVERYONE, COME HERE!!"

Everyone who was trying to be in that picture ran off to find out who screamed that, except for Magmar, Pinsir and Nidoking.

FLASH!!

When they finally got the film developed, that photo looked a little...odd. Nidoking was in the middle, holding his hands up for defense. Pinsir was on his right side, holding his cup of coffee out in front of himself. Magmar was on his left, looking around for the person who had screamed that. It kind of looked like they were posing like Charlie's Angels...

But that's not really important right now. The important thing is to tell you that the story will continue next chapter. Don't worry, we won't leave any of the incredible action out. Just wait.

THE CHAPTER IS O-

"All right, stop that!"

Pardon, Magmar?

"You've said that line for the last three chapters! We're getting sick of it!"

Hey, I'm just a narrator! I'm not someone who decides which words describe events!

"Yes, you do."

No, I...all right, maybe I do. But would you please give me a break?

"Which bone?"

Uh, my...oh no, you don't!

"I'm just kidding!"

No, he's a Rocket member!

"Listen, you...will you PLEASE do your job, you darn brain cell?"

Ha ha, your eye is twitching!

"I'm just about ready to breathe fire on you!"

Just you try it!

"Magmar, you're not arguing with the narrator again, are you?"

"Yes, I am, Tyler!"

Fine. I'll end it! You people are so picky-

"Watch it."

Sorry.

IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. DEAL WITH IT.

"Oh, whoop-de-doo."

So sue me.

"I think I will!"


	13. AIEEEEEE! Chapter 13! Why Us!

Hi, Mist/Fury! Good to see ya!

Well, I'll upload a whole cartload of new chapters, and you are all in for a juicy treat in this chapter!

Chapter 13 AIEEEEEE! Chapter **13**!! Why Us?!

Tyler, Kitty, Kate and Max recalled their Pokémon (except for Magmar and Growlithe, of course) and ran into the ship's main room.

There was a big crowd in the middle of the large room. The four humans and Magmar ran over to see what this was all about. "Why are there crowds everywhere we go?" Magmar suddenly cried. "Why can't we go some place where crowds are illegal?"

A Smeargle was painting on a table, drawing all sorts of Pokémon and humans on it. When he ran out of room, he jumped onto the next table and started painting on that one.

"Hey, that Smeargle sure looks energetic!" Kate exclaimed.

Magmar looked at the Smeargle's art work. "Very nice!" He complimented the Smeargle, who smiled happily. The Smeargle's paint turned red, and the Smeargle drew a picture of Magmar onto the table. "Hey, cool! But can't you use a drawing pad instead of table tops?"

The Smeargle stopped painting and sighed unhappily. "Smeargle. Smear smear eargle smear!" he sniffed.

"Who's your trainer?" Magmar asked him.

"Smeargle! Quit painting on the tables! NOW!!" Colin pushed his way through the crowd and glared at the artist Pokémon. Tyler's other rivals were close behind him.

"I should've known!" Magmar muttered. "He's probably spent all his money for gas for his CAR, which he SHOULDN'T be DRIVING!!" Magmar exclaimed.

"Who's this guy?" Kate asked Tyler.

"My rival, Colin."

"Don't make me put you back in your Pokéball!" Colin held out an empty Pokéball and opened it. The inside had a thick coat of different colored paints on all the sides.

"Well, why don't you buy your Smeargle a sketch pad like he wants?!" Magmar shouted.

"I'm not wasting my money for a Pokémon's stupid desire!" Colin replied acidly.

"What kind of jerk are you?" Kitty exclaimed, while Smeargle painted a very inappropriate hand symbol on the table.

"An illegally driving one!" Magmar replied.

"Would you PLEASE drop that?!" Colin shouted at Magmar.

"No."

"Disrespectful trainers like you should be put in their place!" Max hissed, pulling a Pokéball from his pocket.

"Sorry, but I only fight trainers that are my level," Colin replied.

"I didn't know trainers fought in the sewers!" Magmar remarked.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, MR. ILLEGAL DRIVER!!"

Smeargle was busy drawing a car being chased by a police car at the time.

"OH, YEAH, LOSER!?"

"YEAH, MORON!"

"YOU PATHETIC POKéMON!"

"You...you...," Magmar was at loss for insults. Smeargle tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the table. There was a painting of a screw embedded in a baseball. "Oh, thank you. SCREWBALL!!"

"YOU WANNA BATTLE!?" Colin screamed in fury.

"Yeah, we do!" Tyler shot back. Kitty, Kate and Max all agreed and had Pokéballs out.

The crowd that had been watching Smeargle now stepped back at a safe distance and started cheering loudly. A Pokémon battle was starting, and they wanted to enjoy it as much as they could.

"You, with the Growlithe!" Ashley pointed at Kitty. "I'll take you on!"

"I'll take on the blond!" Rachel shouted, pointing at Kate.

" The blond'?" Kate repeated quietly. Her tone sounded like she wasn't insulted, but her friends could tell she was getting pretty angry! Smeargle painted the words, She shouldn't have said that!' on a new table.

"I'll take care of this boy here!" Ann cried, pointing at Max.

"Let me battle Tyler, Colin!" Brian begged.

"Oh, all right! Just mash him for me, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will!" Brian assured him. Smeargle painted, No, you won't!' on the table.

And so the battles began. Ann was using a Mareep against Max's Pichu, Kate was using her Vaporeon against Rachel's Swinub, Ashley was using a Grimer against Kitty's Charmander, and Brian was using his Porygon against Tyler's Pinsir.

Charmander let loose a Flamethrower against Grimer. The poisonous Pokémon wailed as the fire cooked him. When the fire cleared, Grimer just stood there, smoke floating from his toxic body. His disgusting odor reeked all over the place.

"Oh, gross!" Kitty gagged as she plugged her nose.

"Good one, Ashley!" Colin honked through his pinched nose.

Smeargle drew a skull and crossbones on the table while holding his nose.

"Tina, use your Misht attack!" Kate honked.

"Vapor?" Vaporeon asked her.

"Mist!" Kate shouted, unplugging her nose just long enough to say the word.

Vaporeon filled the room with damp Mist. The smell soon vanished, along with everyone's eyesight.

"Where is everyone?" Tyler cried.

Magmar started making foghorn sounds. "WHOOOOO-OO!! WHOOOOO-OO!!"

"Pin pinsir!" Pinsir shouted, but no one saw where he was going.

"Just battle anyway!" Colin shouted.

Through the mist, you could hear the Pokémon shout and launch their attacks, but you could barely see the attacks.

"Piiiii...CHUUUUU!" KER-ZAP!

"Aaugh! Watch it, you stinking rat!" Sean cursed.

"PI!!"

"Porygon?" Porygon asked.

"Charmander!" FRRRRRUM!!

"OWWW! Charmander, stop burning me!" Tyler wailed.

"Charmander!"

"Porygon?"

"Vaporeon!" PA-LOOSH!

"YI! Who's got a fire hose!?" Rachel cried.

"Vapor vapor eon!"

"Grimer!" SPLAT!

"AARGH!! WHO DID THAT!?" Ashley roared.

"Er-oh!" Grimer started whistling innocently.

"Here, let me clean that off you, Ashley!" Colin said.

"Get your hands off my face!" Brian demanded.

"Mareep!" CHOMP!!

"YEEEE-OWWWWWW!!" Magmar screamed. He yanked Mareep off his tail and drop-kicked her.

THUD! "OW! ...Is that you, Mareep? You landed on my head!" Ann exclaimed. "Your tail feels different...,"

"Let go of my leg!" Rachel yelled.

"Porygon? Porygon?"

"Swinub?"

"Wait a minute...HA! I've got you by your arm, you dumb Magmar! Call me an illegal driver, will you?" Colin laughed evilly.

"You have two seconds to let go of me," Kitty told him in a quiet, threatening way.

"Porygon?"

WHACK!! Colin suddenly felt a foot strike him underneath his chin. He flew back and landed on something fuzzy.

"SWINUB!!" A blast of cold wind sent him flying through the air and he crashed onto the floor.

"Porygon?"

"Stop saying that!" Magmar shouted.

"What's he saying, Magmar?" Tyler cried.

"He's saying, Are we done yet?'"

"Who's drooling on my leg?" Rachel shrieked.

"Smeargle!"

"Grimer!" BLAM!! SPLAT!!

"Porygon?" THUD!

"Swinub?"

"Vapor!" WHAP!!

"Pichu?"

"Will someone get rid of this mist!?" Sean cried, waving his arms around. This wasn't a very bright idea.

WHAM!! WHACK!! "OW! OW!" Ashley and Ann wailed. THUD! THUD!

"Pi?"

"Grimer?"

"PICHU!!" KER-ZAAAAAP!!

"GRRRIII...mer."

"Turn on the fans already!" Max shouted.

Smeargle ran over to the wall and felt around it for a switch. He found two of them. He flipped on the first one, and the lights went out.

"Hey, who killed the lights?" Kate asked loudly.

Magmar could now be easily seen, as his whole body glowed a bright orange. "I've heard of standing out of the crowd', but this is ridiculous!" he cried.

Smeargle turned off the first switch and then tried the second one. The fans started spinning, blowing the mist out the windows. It left quite a sight behind as it left.

Tyler was burnt a little, and Colin was lying on the ground far from everyone else. Ann and Ashley were on the floor, rubbing their sore faces (Ashley had sludge all over her shirt). Rachel was soaking wet and she had green paint all over her right leg. Porygon had sludge all over its face, Grimer was crackling with electricity, Swinub had a imprint of Vaporeon's tail on his face, and Mareep was lying down on the floor near Ann; all of the Pokémon were unconscious. Magmar had bite marks on his tail, and Sean's hair was standing up from electricity.

"This sure ain't The Love Boat!" Magmar laughed.

Tyler's rivals called back their fainted Pokémon. "Well, you only won because that dumb blond over there told her stupid Vaporeon to use Mist!" Colin shouted, pointing at Kate.

"Oh, really?" Kate hissed. "You want to battle again?"

"Yeah, I will!" Colin walked over to his friends and asked, "Who's going to help me out?"

"I'm trying to get this paint off my leg!" Rachel shouted, scraping the paint off her leg with her fingernails. Ann shook her head slowly.

"Okay! I'll beat Tyler this time!" Brian shouted.

"Yeah! ...Wait a minute. Where's Pinsir?" Tyler asked his friends.

Magmar pointed to a table where coffee was being served. Pinsir was there, drinking cup after cup. "Does that surprise you?" Magmar joked.

"Pinsir, I need you over here!" Tyler called his coffee-addict Pokémon. Pinsir ran over to Tyler, with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"I'm taking you on!" Ashley cried, pointing at Kitty.

"I'll take care of her!" Sean pointed at Kate.

"Guess that leaves me with this kid!" Colin looked at Max.

Kate and Max called back their Pokémon and let out new ones. Max had Eevee, and Kate had Espeon. Kitty stayed with Charmander.

All of the rivals had their starting Pokémon. "Okay, start the battle!" Colin yelled.

Espeon shot a Psybeam at Totodile, confusing the crocodile Pokémon. Eevee slammed into Cyndaquil, knocking him away. Pinsir threw one of his coffee cups at Bulbasaur, bashing him on the head and burning it with the hot coffee.

Charmander wasn't doing very well. First she got hit by a Water Gun, then Squirtle hammered her with a Skull Bash attack.

"Hang in there, Charmander!" Kitty cried out to her Pokémon.

Suddenly, Charmander turned bright white. She grew a little bigger and her claws became sharper and deadlier. Her skin turned from orange to red as the glow simmered down. Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon.

"Oh, Charmeleon!" Kitty cheered. Her eyes twinkled with delight.

"Nice try, but that Flash attack didn't do anything to my Squirtle!" Ashley taunted her.

"Every time I think Tyler is the dumbest person in the world, his rivals prove me wrong!" Magmar muttered to himself.

Charmeleon pulled back her claws and slashed at Squirtle. The turtle Pokémon cried out in pain.

"Do that combo I taught you!" Kitty ordered.

Charmeleon nodded to her trainer, then looked back at her opponent. She slapped Ashley's Squirtle across the face, poked her in the eyes, and hit it on top of the head.

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk!" Magmar and Charmeleon laughed like Curly of the Three Stooges, while Smeargle painted Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk' on the table.

Espeon and Eevee had defeated their opponents by now, but Pinsir was still busy with Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was trying to yank Pinsir's second cup of coffee from him with his vines, and Pinsir was struggling hard not to let go of his coffee.

Pinsir suddenly got an idea. It was very, very hard for him to do, but he suddenly let go of his coffee. Bulbasaur, not expecting this, fell backwards and the coffee went flying into the air. It splashed all over Bulbasaur, causing the grass Pokémon to wail in pain, then faint.

Tyler's rivals all regrettably called back their Pokémon. "All right, Tyler! Let's see how well you do against me! Smeargle!" Colin shouted. "Go!"

Smeargle, who was standing on the floor next to Magmar, shook his head sideways. "Smear. Smeargle smear smeargle!"

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE...what'd he say?" Colin asked Magmar.

"He said, Not until you apologize'!" Magmar translated.

"I DON'T APOLOGIZE TO A STUPID POKéMON!" Colin stormed over to Smeargle. "You get over there and battle Tyler, you stupid artist!"

Smeargle shook his head. "Smeargle. Smeargle!"

"THAT DOES IT!! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!!" Colin bellowed. With that, he kicked Smeargle in the head as hard as he could and stormed off.

"Oh my God!" Kitty exclaimed as she and the others ran over to Smeargle.

Smeargle wobbled a little, then collapsed to the floor. He still had his tail clenched in his hand, and blue paint dripped from it.

"What a jerk!" Kate spat, looking towards Colin. "He shouldn't be able to train Pokémon anymore after that!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Max asked Smeargle, holding three fingers in front of his eyes.

Smeargle took his tail and painted 9' on the floor.

Tyler rubbed Smeargle's head a little, then pointed to Max's fingers. "What can you see now?"

Smeargle started drawing stars all around his head.

After a few minutes, Smeargle could finally see three fingers when Max was holding up three. "Hey Smeargle! Why don't you come with us?" Tyler suggested.

Smeargle looked at him. "Smeargle?"

"Yeah! We won't kick you!" Magmar promised.

Smeargle jumped up and down in excitement. "Smeargle! Smeargle! Smeargle!"

"Looks like you've got another Pokémon, Tyler!" Kitty said to Tyler.

Giovanni was sitting at his desk, looking at a big screen with four sections. Pictures of the inside of a ship that a bunch of Team Rocket grunts had snuck onto were supposed to be showing up, but all they got were pictures of mist.

"What is this, the weather channel?!" Giovanni asked Kate's dad, who was standing next to him.

"I don't know sir!" he replied.

After a few minutes, the mist cleared and they could see the people in the ship now. "Good! The cameras are finally clear! ...Hey, isn't that your daughter?" Giovanni pointed at the third camera with a heavily bandaged pointer finger.

"...Yes, yes it is! That's her!" Kate's dad exclaimed.

"Good! We'll get the chip and a ton of Pokémon, all in one scoop!"

"Sounds good!"

"Yes, it does! My minions are poised to strike any moment now, and they know about your daughter and the chip! They'll get all the Pokémon, your daughter and the chip, use the water Pokémon I gave them, and all our problems will be over! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Giovanni laughed evilly. "High-five, Richard!"

He high-fived with Kate's dad, only to find out that he used his bandaged hand.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. DEAL WITH IT.


	14. Can You Spell ‘HELP?’

Chapter 14Can You Spell HELP!?'

Back on the boat, Tyler and the others were watching Smeargle paint on a sketch pad that they had bought him. Colin and the other rivals walked by them, laughing loudly.

"I can't believe you adopted that lousy Smeargle! He's not even a good artist!" Colin laughed.

Before anyone could say anything, do anything or grab a big glass and swing it around yelling, "Look at me, I'm out of topic!", Smeargle jumped at Colin, painted a blue moustache and beard on his face, wrote Dummy' on his forehead, and jumped back onto his seat.

Colin was too stunned to do anything at first, but then his rage kicked in. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" He ran towards Smeargle, hands outstretched.

Suddenly, the lights went out and everything was pitch black. Magmar could still be seen, of course.

"All right, who's playing with the lights!?" Magmar shouted.

"GOTCHA! You thought you could paint on my face and get away with it, eh Smeargle?!" Colin shouted.

"LET GO!!" Kitty shouted, then followed a loud WHAP!!

The lights turned back on, and there were Rockets all over the place, all standing on tables. A lot of them were busy trying to get paint off their shoes, as they happened to step on Smeargle's table top paintings. There were about 35 in total.

"Team Rocket!" Max hissed.

"All right, people! Hand over all your Pokémon, and no one gets hurt!!" the leader of the Rockets shouted. She stood in the middle of the room, with five Rocket Grunts around her.

"Come on kid! Give me your Pokémon!" A Rocket Grunt who was pointing at Colin demanded.

"No way! How big of a dummy do you think I am?!" Colin replied.

The Rocket Grunt eyed the word Dummy' painted on Colin's forehead. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"There's no way you're getting our Pokémon!" Kitty exclaimed.

"All right then!" The Rockets all pulled out six Pokéballs each and let their Pokémon out. The room was suddenly much more crowded with angry-looking Pokémon.

"It looks like the game is over!" The Rocket leader laughed wickedly.

"Actually mistress, it's half-time!" A Rocket who was watching a football game on a TV screen informed her.

"...Oh. Well, no matter! We're in charge here!" The Rocket leader exclaimed.

"No, you aren't!" Magmar shouted. He looked at his friends and cried, "Come on, let's get them!"

"But Magmar," Tyler started, "there are about thirty-five Rockets and each have six Pokémon! Six times thirty-five is about...210 Pokémon!"

"I don't care about your math skills right now, I'm not letting them take me!" Magmar exclaimed.

"I'll take the loud-mouth Magmar!" A Rocket took out a black Pokéball and threw it at Magmar. Magmar sucked in and blew fire at the Pokéball, incinerating it. "HEY!! Do you know how much that Pokéball costs!?" the Rocket screamed.

"25 cents?" Magmar tried.

"...How'd you know?!"

"Just get them!" the Rocket leader ordered her minions.

Tyler, Kate, Kitty and Max let out all their Pokémon and the battles against the Rockets began.

Kitty's team of fire Pokémon were burning any Rocket they saw. Kate's three Pokémon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Espeon, were using their Delta Force attack to hit multiple targets. Max's Pokémon were thrashing the Rockets around, despite the fact that most of them were smaller than the Rockets' Pokémon. Tyler's Pokémon were handling the situation a little differently.

Pinsir defended the coffee maker while throwing coffee at approaching Rockets. Smeargle was slapping Pokémon with his tail and squirting paint in their eyes. Jolteon was chasing a Fearow, zapping it constantly as it tried to get away from her. Nidoking was running away from a little Totodile, who constantly snapped its jaws at Nidoking's long tail. Magmar wasn't doing very well either. About fifteen Rocket Pokémon were all attacking him, and it wasn't exactly a fair fight.

A Machoke threw Magmar against the wall with relative ease. Magmar slammed against the wall and landed on a table. The table's legs broke, causing the table to collapse to the ground with Magmar on it. A Wartortle stepped up and sprayed water at Magmar.

Using his brain (even the one that was supposed to keep his eye from twitching, because that wasn't important right now), Magmar grabbed the nearest object and held it up to block the water. It happened to be a hat, similar to the one Indiana Jones wears.

As Magmar put the soaking wet hat on his head, Magmar also noticed a leather whip near him. He picked it up and jumped up, shouting, "All right, you bunch of Rocket morons! Back off!"

The Machoke who threw him approached him with his arms outstretched. Magmar pulled the whip back and lashed it at Machoke, catching him on the shoulder. The Machoke wailed in pain and backed off.

As Magmar continued to keep the Rocket Pokémon at bay, a thought went through his mind. "Why was there a whip and hat on the table?"

(Unbeknownst to Magmar, an adventurous man named Jim Gull was sitting at...Jim Gull? PHHHHT, HAHAHAHAHA!! Hee hee hee! Anyway, Jim loved to go through jungles, explore dangerous places, and try to find artifacts that he wouldn't keep in the end. He decided to take a boat cruise to get away from all the mosquitoes that pestered him. He left the room to go to the restroom before the Rockets appeared, and when he came back, the Rockets were attacking our heroes' Pokémon, and Magmar had his whip and hat.)

Magmar whipped out at any Pokémon who tried to get near him with his new whip. Suddenly, he heard Kate scream loudly. Two Rockets had grabbed her by the arms and were dragging her away.

"HEY! Come back here with Kate!" Magmar yelled, rushing over to help Kate.

One of the Rocket who was holding Kate saw him coming and shouted, "Scyther! Take care of this pest!"

A wicked-looking Scyther jumped in between Magmar and Kate. It growled at Magmar, then whipped out it's sword-like arms. It slashed them around the air, displaying how great it was. Its claws were moving so fast that you couldn't see them. After a second or two, Scyther stopped swinging his arms around and grinned menacingly at Magmar.

Magmar rolled his eyes and shot a stream of fire at the Scyther. It fainted instantly.

"Uh-oh!" The Rocket who had called the Scyther gulped loudly, let go of Kate and ran as if his Rocket life depended on it. The other Rocket also made a Rocket break for it.

"You okay, Kate?" Magmar asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Magmar suddenly noticed Colin and the other rivals standing in a corner, watching the battles take place. They seemed to be fascinated about something.

"What are you doing there?" Magmar yelled at them.

"Why aren't you helping us!?" Kate added.

Colin looked at them as if they were crazy. "We're watching the Rockets battle! They're great! They're a lot better than you guys!"

Magmar's face turned redder than usual, as impossible as that may seem. He stormed off to help the others, while Kate continued to argue with them.

"Look, you jerk! If we lose, they get our Pokémon!"

"No, they won't take ours!" Ashley informed her. "They'll have taken everyone else's Pokémon by the end, and they won't be able to carry any more when they get to us! So we're okay!"

Kate was now incredibly ticked off. "You...selfish, immoral jerks!"

"Hey, we're special, unlike you guys. You're just jealous because you're normal!" Ashley laughed at her.

"Is that so?" Kate whispered dangerously. She pulled back her special fist, thrust it forward in a special way and struck Ashley's normal face, causing Ashley to let out a normal-sounding moan and collapse to the ground normally. Kate then walked off to help her friends out, while Tyler's rivals screamed normal obscenities at her that should not be printed normally.

The Rockets were calling back fainted Pokémon after fainted Pokémon, yet our heroes' Pokémon were getting exhausted. Except for Pinsir of course, who drank a coffee every now and then to refresh himself. The Rockets were down to about 115 Pokémon out, yet the ones still out where hanging tough.

Kitty used her psychic powers to fling the Rocket Pokémon around. Max chased the small ones with his Evil Eye badge, scaring them out of their minds. Kate and Tyler could only help out by telling their Pokémon what to do.

Smeargle was busy painting on one of the walls. What he painting looked like a gigantic Gengar. The Gengar had its mouth wide open, making it look very frightening.

"Smeargle, what are you doing?" Tyler called to his artist Pokémon.

Magmar ran over to Smeargle and asked the same question. "What are you doing?"

Smeargle held up a megaphone he had found and pointed at the painting of the Gengar. "Smeargle smear eagle smear smeargle!"

"...OH! I get it! Good plan! Here, give me it!" Magmar exclaimed. Smeargle handed him the megaphone and they both ducked under a table. Magmar cranked the volume as high as it could go and shouted in it, "BUHAAA-HAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA!! TIME TO DIE, ROCKETS!!!"

The Rockets all turned to see a giant Gengar glaring at them with its mouth wide open. They screamed in absolute fear, a fear that only people who just heard BUHAAA-HAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA!! TIME TO DIE, ROCKETS!!!' and saw a giant Gengar on the wall with its mouth wide open could have. They all ran for the side of the ship and jumped off, running from the giant Gengar.

"Phew!" Magmar sighed. "That was close."

Suddenly, there was a loud crunching sound. The ship shook violently. "What was that?!" Tyler shouted.

The captain of the ship suddenly ran into the room. "An ICEBERG! We've hit a ICEBERG!!"

"And that big shake, was that it hitting us back?" Tyler asked.

"The ship's doomed! It's going to sink! To the lifeboats, everyone!!" The captain dashed off to the side of the ship and jumped into a life boat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" People started running for the ship's side, trying to get to the lifeboats. People were screaming, running, flailing, doing things that humans only get to do when they have no control over themselves.

"Thor, Tina, Luminaire! Where are you?" Kate cried out for her Pokémon. Max, Tyler and Kitty had recalled their Pokémon, except for Eevee, Growlithe and Magmar.

"Kate! Where are you?!" Tyler called out to Kate. He pushed his way through the panicky crowd, trying to find his non-panicking friend.

Author's Note: The next few minutes is just more screaming, pushing, wailing, shoving, shouting, bawling, flailing, crying, and just a bunch of stuff that I don't want to write about, because I'm too lazy and it's my story. If you want to know what it's like, just watch the part in Titanic' that everyone is screaming, howling, and making inappropriate remarks. ...No, I didn't mean the painting scene, I meant the part where the ship is sinking. Anyway, when we get back to the story, I want you to stop thinking about the Titanic and pay attention to the story once again. This will be difficult for the guys who read my story, because their mind is on something much more...interesting. Uh, well, uh...back to my story.

"Kate, where are you?!" Tyler cried out. Kitty and Max were right next to him, along with their Pokémon.

Suddenly, Max's parents ran up to him. "Max, we've got to get off!" his mom told him.

"But we're looking for my friend!" Max protested.

"Don't worry, your friends will find her! You'll meet up with them later!" his dad assured him.

Max couldn't disobey. These were his parents. "I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" he said to Tyler and Kitty. They nodded, and Max and Eevee ran off with his parents. Kitty and Tyler continued to look for their lost friend in the panicking crowd.

Kate found Jolteon and Espeon pressed against the wall, trying not to get squashed by the millions of trampling feet. "Oh, thank goodness I found you! ...Where's Tina?"

Thor and Luminaire shook their heads. They didn't know where their friend was.

Somewhere else in the giant room, Tyler's rivals were trying to get to the lifeboats too. "Come on, let's hurry!!" Ann squealed.

"Hmmmm, Rose.......," Colin hummed happily, just standing there and staring into space.

"Come on, you guys!" Rachel screamed. She grabbed Sean by his arm and started dragging the stupefied teenager to the ship's side.

Ashley suddenly noticed Tina, who trying to avoid being trampled. An evil thought flashed in Ashley mind, and that flash must have affected her brain somehow, because an evil grin spread across her face. She ran over to Tina, picked up the startled Vaporeon, and ran back to the others.

"Come on! Let's GO!!" she hissed.

Kate saw Ashley pick Tina up, and she was quite sure that Ashley was not trying to help her Pokémon. She quickly called back Thor and Luminaire, and she ran as fast she could towards Ashley. "STOP HER!!"

She ran into Tyler and Kitty as she pushed through the crowd. Kitty saw that she looked worried about something besides the ship and asked her, "What's wrong, Kate?"

"It's Ashley! She's kidnapping Tina!!" Kate screamed.

"WHAT!?" Kitty cried.

"Oh-no! She's probably going to kidnap her and only give her back if we promise not to tell the police that they drive illegally!" Magmar shouted. They pushed through the crowd, trying to find Ashley and Tina.

"There she is!" Tyler shouted, pointing towards Ashley.

Ashley noticed them heading towards her, and she motioned for her friends to follow her. They ran downstairs, trying to lose our heroes. Our heroes followed them, nevertheless.

Tyler's rivals ran down the hallway, only to find a locked door in front of them. They turned around, only to find our angry heroes in front of them. They weren't locked, but they were much more trouble than a door.

Tyler called out his Jolteon, Pinsir, Smeargle and Nidoking, making them much more dangerous than a big, rectangle piece of wood stuck in a position because a small bar of metal kept the piece of wood in place, otherwise known as a locked door.

"All right, you jerks! Let Tina go!" Kate yelled at them.

"Make me!" Ashley shot back.

"Growlithe, show these punks what justice is all about! Inferno!" Kitty ordered her Pokémon.

Growlithe nodded and stepped forward. Her body glowed a bright red, and then she opened her mouth. A spinning stream of fire shot at Tyler's rivals from her mouth. It circled around them tightly, like a whirlpool. Needless to say, it was not very comfortable in the middle.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Tyler's rivals screamed like people who were trapped in a volcanic whirlpool, because that's what they were. When the fire cleared, they just stood there smoking. Tina, who had protected herself by blowing cold mist around her, jumped out of Ashley's smoking arms and into Kate's.

"You are going to show me how to do that move afterwards!" Magmar requested, looking at Kitty.

Suddenly, a door in the hallway opened. A Meowth was standing at the doorway, looking angry. Yet this Meowth looked familiar somehow...

"Hey, what's with all the noise?!" He shouted at them. It was Team Rocket's Meowth, which was why he looked familiar. "There's all this shouting, and fire burning, and water gushing, and people screaming like people trapped in a volcanic whirlpool!"

"How'd you get on the ship?!" Kitty asked him.

"We bought tickets at the last second! All we could afford was a stupid third-class ticket, though."

"Hey, Meowth! ...Who...is it?" David's voice shouted from the room. He stopped every other second, as if he was busy with his mouth.

"A bunch of other kids that look like they fell in a volcano, and da kid who has our badge!" Meowth replied.

David and Kris suddenly ran over to the doorway. There was something noticeable about David's appearance. He had Kris's lipstick all over his lips. Magmar was the first to see that. "Oh, man! Another man falls victim to a dumb blond's charm!"

"Excuse me?" Kate asked him.

"You're not dumb."

"Oh. Thank you!"

Suddenly, there was a loud gushing sound above them. "Oh-no! Water!" Meowth cried.

"What is it, Meowth?" Kris asked him, sounding a little tired.

"Dat's a liquid that people drink so that they don't die of dehydration and it's very wet, but that's not important right now," Meowth explained. "I think the ship's sinking!"

"WHAT?!" Ashley screamed. She and her friends ran to the stairs as fast as they could. They shoved Tyler, Kate, Kitty, Magmar and Growlithe out of the way, knocking them down.

"OWW!!" Kate yelped as her head slammed against the wall. "I'm really beginning to hate your rivals, Tyler!"

"Oh, now you are?" Magmar cracked.

Meowth started for the stairs himself. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and saw a tremendous amount of water coming down towards him.

"AAAAAH!!" He screamed and ran in the opposite direction. The others saw the enormous amount of water rushing towards them and also ran away from the giant onslaught of H2O.

Magmar burned the locked door in front of them into locked ashes, clearing their once-locked pathway. They ran from the rush of water, trying not to get swept away.

*BEEEEEEEP!* We are stopping the chapter here to irritate you, and make things insanely frustrating.

TO BE CONTINUED...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, DUH!!


	15. You Know, It Sure Is Hard To Make A Dece

Chapter 15 You Know, It Sure Is Hard To Make A Decent Chapter Title!

Our heroes are still running away from the onslaught of water heading towards them. Magmar was carrying Smeargle, because the artist Pokémon kept stopping and painting S.O.S.' on the wall over and over.

Suddenly, the group came across a fork in the road...er, ship. The humans and Meowth all turned left, while the rest of the Pokémon turned right.

As the two groups ran away from the water (who went both ways at the same time, the dirty cheater), they both closed a door in the pathway to stop the water from chasing them. Both groups knew that the door couldn't hold the water forever, so they started discussing the situation with the other members of their group in a not-so-calm way.

"PINSIR PIN PINSIR PIN PINSIR PIN?!" Pinsir screamed in fear.

Translation: "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"Growlithe growl growlithe...growl! Growlithe growl?!" Growlithe barked.

Translation: "I don't really...hey! What's that?!"

"Vaporeon vapor!"

Translation: "Beats me!"

"Oh, that's a translation," Magmar explained. "See, our readers can't tell what you're saying since you're Pokémon. I'd take too long for me to translate every message, so we have a translator!"

Translation: "Mag, magmar mar magmar. Mag, magmar mag magmar magmar mar mar magmar. Magmar mag mag magmar mar mar magmar, mag magmar magmar!"

"Oh, har-dee-har."

Translation: "Mag, mar-mag-mar."

"Jolt, jolteon jolt jolt jolteon eon?"

Translation: "So, what do we do now?"

"WAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA!!!" Nidoking wailed. In the past five seconds, he had come to the conclusion that they were all going to die.

Translation: "WAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Growwwwwl, growlithe growlithe lithe!!"

Translation: Ohhhhhhhh, knock it off!!

Smeargle suddenly noticed the door that they had closed to keep the water from getting to them. It was cracking and water was leaking through every opening it could ooze from.

"Smeargle smear smeargle smear smear!" he hinted.

Translation: "Running would be a good idea!"

The seven Pokémon started running again as the door burst apart from the water's humongous pressure.

Meanwhile, the other group was dealing with the situation a little differently.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked her companions.

Translation: "Ala alakazam kazam ala?"

"I mean, that door isn't...HEY!! What's going on?!"

Translation: "Alaka, ala alakazam...ALA!! Alakazam ala?!"

Oh, I can explain. See, we decided to translate what the humans say into the Pokémon language that they are most like.

"So Kate's like an Alakazam? Cool! I wonder what I am," Kitty wondered.

Translation: "Per persian per per persian? Persian! Persian persian sian per."

"Oh."

Translation: "Persian."

"I don't get it! Why are you translating Kitty to a Persian?" Tyler shouted, trying to get the attention of whoever was making the translations.

Translation: "Slowpoke slow slow! Slow slowpoke poke poke slowpoke slow slowpoke?"

It took Tyler five seconds to reply. "...Hey! That's not funny! Who suggested that?!"

Translation: "...Slow! Slow slowpoke poke! Slow slowpoke slowpoke?!"

"Forget the translations for now! What are we going to do about the water?!" David exclaimed.

Translation: "Sneasel sne sneasel sne sne! Sneasel sne sne sneasel sneasel sne?!"

"Your days are numbered."

Translation: "Sne sne sneasel."

"Well, we stopped the water from approaching us, so let's go back to what we were doing!" Kris grinned slyly at David. "Where were we, honey?"

Translation: "...Nope. There aren't any Pokémon this stupid."

"Why not try dat thing?" Meowth pointed his finger to a large case. It was attached to the wall, and it had a glass cover. Inside the case was a surfboard. Translation: "Meowth meow meow meowth?"

"Hey, you can knock off the translations now, buddy!"

Translation: "Meow, meowth meow...sorry."

The words In case of lots of water, break glass' were painted on the glass case. Kate kicked the glass, shattering it and splaying glass everywhere. She pulled out the surfboard and eyed it. "Why on earth would they put this in a glass case?"

Suddenly, the door burst apart, sending a large wave a water at them. It was too fast for any of them to react, and the water knocked them all over. Kate, however, instinctively jumped on the board and started ridding the wave. She pulled Tyler and Kitty onto the large board as fast as she could, but she lost sight of the Rockets.

Magmar and his Pokémon friends were still running from the water that was chasing them.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG, and the whole ship shook violently. It knocked all the Pokémon off their feet and down to the ship's floor. The shake was so powerful, even the water that was chasing the Pokémon stopped to try and find out what had hit them.

"I think the ship just hit the ocean bottom!" Magmar exclaimed.

The water that had chased the Pokémon panicked. It leapt towards a window, breaking it open. The water swam out and joined his fellow water buddies. However, Magmar and the others were now being sprayed by water that shot out of the hole that the panicked water created.

"Water heck just happened?!" Magmar screamed, emphasizing water' to make it sound like what the'.

The ocean water gushed in at a tremendous pace, and soon the Pokémon found themselves underwater. Vaporeon found it to her liking, yet Magmar and Growlithe didn't really like it especially. Not very surprising, if you ask me.

"BLUB BLA BLUB BLA, BLA-BLUB!" Magmar screamed at the narrator.

...Uh, what?

"BLU BLUR BLEEE!"

Turn the translator back on for a second, will you please?

"BLA BLUB, BLUB BLA BLUB BLA BLA, BLURBLABLOR!!"

Translation: "I said, we didn't ask you, narrator!!"

"Vaporeon vapor!" Vaporeon bubbled. She swam out the hole, with her friends close behind. When they swam out of the ship, they all looked up to see how far it was to the surface.

They couldn't even see a shred of sunlight.

"Blub bla blub. Bla blub ga-blub blub blub," Pinsir bubbled.

Translation: "That's okay. It's nighttime anyway."

The Pokémon swam up to the top and grabbed hold of some floating objects. After pulling themselves on top of the objects, they remembered something.

"Jolteon! Jolteon jolt jolt?" Jolteon asked after she shook herself off. She was standing on a floating piece of wood.

Translation: "Hey! Where is Tyler?"

"Nidoking nido!" Nidoking cried as he clung onto a bobbing barrel.

Translation: "I'm not sure!"

"Pinsir pin pin pinsir sir pinsir!" Pinsir exclaimed as he pulled himself onto a lifesaver.

Translation: "I hope that they aren't running around, twirling underpants in the air!"

"PINSIR!! Pinsir pin pin pinsir sir!"

Translation: "HEY!! That's not what I said!"

Sorry, this stupid thing makes a mistake every now and then. Here...

Translation: "I hope that they're out of the boat by now!"

"Yeah, me too! And don't you dare translate me, buddy!" Magmar shouted as he clung onto a piece of wood.

Translation: "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Vaporeon eon vaporeon vapor!" Vaporeon cried. She was swimming around in the water with Smeargle holding onto her.

Translation: "I hope that Kate's safe!"

"Growl growlithe growlithe lithe lithe!" Growlithe whimpered. She had climbed onto another piece of wood.

Translation: "I feel the same for Kitty!"

"Smeargle smeargle smeargle smear! Smeargle smeargle smear smear!" Smeargle assured them.

Translation: "I'm sure they're okay! Tyler's with them!"

Magmar rolled his wet eyes. "In other words, they haven't got a prayer!"

Vaporeon and Growlithe wailed loudly, making Magmar instantly regret saying that last untranslated part.

"So how do we get out?" Kitty asked her two friends.

"We could always try burning a hole through the roof and swim up as fast as possible!" Tyler suggested.

"Good plan! Here, one minute...," Kitty pulled out her Pokédex and pushed a few buttons. She pulled a Pokéball out of her pocket and let the Pokémon out on the surfboard. It was a Houndour.

"You didn't have that when I first met you!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I traded it for my Vulpix, since Houndour is my second most powerful Pokémon!" Kitty explained.

Houndour breathed fire at the ceiling, melting a giant hole in it. She also sent a lot of water down on them, knocking them all apart.

Author's Note: If you are wondering why I couldn't make the last few sentences funny, it is because I couldn't think of anything. But don't complain about it, okay?! I have too many problems of my own, like way too much homework! So don't start acting all angry or pushy, because it won't change anything! If you think it's so bad, why don't YOU write the story, huh?! Let's see YOU make it funny in every single sentence! I'M NOT PERFECT, YOU KNOW!!!

...If you think I'm getting way too cranky, I'm very sorry. But that's exactly why I need less homework.

Kitty quickly called back her Houndour, then swam out the hole. Kate was right next to her, yet Tyler was no where to be seen.

As they swam up, they heard a strange sound. It sounded like...music. What was that? The music seemed to get louder every second, and more clear as to what it was. In a few seconds, Kate and Kitty identified what that music was.

IT WAS THE THEME FROM JAWS!!!

They clung onto each other in panic, too frightened to remember to swim upwards.

Suddenly, Kris floated in front of them, holding a CD player. That CD player was playing the Jaws theme. Kitty was so angry that she used her psychic powers to pull the CD player from Kris's hand. She then bashed Kris's head with it severely. Kris continued floating to the surface, yet she was unconscious now. David and Meowth were right underneath her, following her up.

Kate suddenly noticed Tyler desperately trying to free himself from some seaweed caught around his foot. She and Kitty swam over and freed him, yet it took some time. The three swam as fast as they could to get to the surface.

When they finally surfaced, the three trainers gasped for air, then looked around to see what else was around. Their Pokémon were about two feet to their left. And there was something different about them now...

Magmar looked up from his cards and saw his human friends. "Oh, glad to see you guys! Yes, it's nice to know you're still alive! You sure took a long time to get up here. One minute...," He turned back to his Pokémon friends and his cards.

"Pin pinsir pin, pinsir?" Pinsir asked Smeargle.

Translation: "Got any threes, Smeargle?"

"Smeargle!"

Translation: "Go fish!"

Pinsir put his right hand underwater for a few seconds, then pulled a Goldeen out of the water.

He still didn't really understand this game.

When our heroes swam to shore, morning had dawned. They saw a big sign that said, "Welcome to Celadon City!" Good. They were at the city they needed to be next.

They also noticed a bunch of people all dressed, a distance from where they were. Tyler looked at Magmar and asked, "What's going on, Magmar?"

"I dunno. Looks kind of like a funeral."

"Really? How sad!" Kitty whispered. "I wonder who died."

"Hey, is that your mother, Tyler?" Magmar asked, pointing to a certain woman in the crowd.

"My mom died?!?" Tyler screamed. He collapsed to the sandy ground crying.

"No, I meant is that your mom in the crowd!" Magmar explained to his blubbering trainer.

Tyler stopped crying and looked at the woman he was pointing at. "Hmm...yes!" He whimpered. "I can't believe my mom is dead! WAAAAAH!!"

"Uhhh...Tyler?" Kitty knelt down next to her confused friend. "Your mom's right there. She's not dead."

"...Huh?" Tyler looked at his mom again. A big smile replaced his sad frown and he shouted, "YIPEEEEEEE! My mom's ALIIIIVE!!"

"Hey, that's my mom and dad!" Kitty exclaimed, noticing her parents in the crowd.

"And there's Max!" Kate noticed their friend.

"Oh, look! There's Meghan and her friends!" Tyler pointed his friend and her friends out.

Yet no one saw them. They were all hanging their heads in silence with sad expressions on their face.

"What are they all doing here at a funeral?" Magmar wondered out loud.

"Yeah! What's wrong?" Kate agreed.

"Why didn't they invite us? Would there not have been enough cake for everyone?" Tyler asked.

"Let's go ask that guy!" Magmar suggested, pointing at the man who was standing next to three coffins.

"Hey, mister!" Tyler called to him.

The man looked up at the soaking-wet three trainers and the also soaking-wet Magmar. "Sssh, my children," He whispered to them. "We are having our moment of silence for the deceased."

"Who died?" Tyler asked, not taking his advice.

"Three trainers who did not make it off of the ship that sank last night."

"Oh, that's really sad," Kate whispered.

"What were their names?" Magmar asked.

"Tyler, Kitty and Kate."

The three very wet but very much alive humans and the very wet and also very much alive Magmar exchanged glances. "Uh, sir?" Kitty spoke up. "That's us."

The man looked at them as if they were crazy, because he was starting to think that. "No, you can't be. We found them this morning."

"Who'd you find?" Magmar opened the lid to the first coffin, much to the surprise and horror of the crowd.

Meowth jumped out of the coffin, gasping for air. "AAAAUGH!! Who shut me in that box, huh?!"

Magmar raised an eyebrow in surprise, then opened the second one. It was David and Kris, and they looked a little...busy.

"Sorry!" Magmar apologized and slammed the lid shut. "I think they just won the award for the weirdest place to make out!" He muttered to himself as he walked back to his friends.

"So they mistook Team Rocket for us?" Kate asked him.

"Yep."

The crowd of mourners had been screaming in protest when Magmar when he opened the two coffins, but once they saw who was really in them, most of them quieted down. Some of them still had some screaming left to do though.

"TYLER!" Tyler's mom ran up to her son and hugged him tight. Kitty's parents were also hugging her quite tightly. Meghan, her friends and Max were all overjoyed to see their friends alive and well.

"Well, who was in the third coffin?" Kate asked Magmar.

"I didn't open that one. I figure it's going to be something stupid to mistake for a human being, like a pile of seaweed!"

"You might as well check it!" Kate suggested.

Magmar walked over to the third coffin. "Okay, but I'm telling you!" He shouted as pushed the lid open without looking in it. "It's not going to be anything important!" Magmar continued as he looked into the coffin. "It's going to be some stupid, moronic thing that you could never mistake for a human...OHHHHHHH, YUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!"

Magmar turned away from the coffin and resisted losing his dinner. He made a lot a gagging noises as he held back his throw-up.

"Magmar, what is it?!" Kate ran over to Magmar. "Is it a...," She started as she looked in the coffin. "...OH, GROSS!!! Ugghhhhhh.....," She moaned faintly and collapsed to the ground. Magmar tried to comfort her, but he was still trying not to hurl himself.

Tyler and Kitty walked over to their gagging friends. "What's wrong with you two?" Tyler asked them. "You look like you just saw the most nauseating thing on the planet!"

"We did," Magmar and Kate moaned at the same time.

Kitty prepared herself and looked in the coffin herself. She too almost threw up, yet she held it back as best as she could. She gagged horribly as she sat down next to Magmar and Kate. "I've been scarred for life!" She whined loudly as she continued forcing herself not to throw up.

Tyler was just too curious to resist, so he also looked into the coffin to see what it was that was making his friends gag.

It was printed porn pictures from the internet.

Tyler screamed and ran as fast as he could from the coffin.

"Well, it's good to see that you're still alive, Tyler!" Meghan hugged her friend later on that day. They had left the beach a few minutes ago. Magmar took the liberty of burning the coffin with its contents inside. He wanted to make sure that no one else was infected like he and his friends had been. The world was now a much safer place. But it would take some time for Tyler, Kate, Kitty and himself to recover from the horrible things that saw.

"I'm glad to see you too, Meghan!" Tyler told his friend.

"Hey, Tyler!" Magmar exclaimed, getting his trainer's attention. "Aren't we going to go face the gym leader here?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on, you guys!" He started sprinting towards the gym, which was a distance away, yet still visible. His friends all followed him as they set out towards the next gym.

Meowth leaned against the second coffin, waiting patiently. He knocked against the coffin's side and asked loudly, "Are you ready ta go yet?"

Kris's muffled reply was short. ".......No."

"All right, then," Meowth continued to lean against the coffin and cross his furry arms. "Do you think this is what they mean when they say...Love makes people do crazy things?'" He asked himself, because he didn't have anything better to do.

"...No." David replied from inside the coffin.

"I was talking to myself!" Meowth hissed. He looked at a nearby clock and then scratched a line on the coffin.

"......Hey, what was that?" Kris asked from inside the coffin.

"That was me scratching a mark in the coffin. I scratch a line for every hour you two have spent in there!" Meowth explained.

"Oh, okay. At least that's the first one. Now where were we, David?" Kris asked her new boyfriend.

Meowth rolled his feline eyes as they started up again. "It's only because you were too busy to hear the last ones!" He muttered quietly to himself as he looked at his fifteen scratch marks.

WE ARE ENDING THE CHAPTER BEFORE WE GET CARRIED AWAY.


	16. It's Very Hard To Be Smart

I don't own Pokémon, Erika from Pokémon, and I don't own my McDonalds. It's a good thing too, or I'd pig out so much that I'd be as blubbery as a Snorlax. And I don't own Snorlax either.

Chapter 16 It's Very Hard To Be Smart

Tyler and his friends were standing in front of the gym. It looked like a giant flower with doors at the front.

"I think you know what Pokémon to use, eh Tyler?" Magmar asked.

"Yep. I better use Jolteon, because she's good at fighting water types!" Tyler exclaimed.

Magmar stared at him and stammered, "But...how...why...AAAAARGH!!" He had been certain that even Tyler would have been smart enough to tell what type the gym leader of a flower-shaped gym would use, but he was wrong. Tyler wasn't smart enough to figure that out. Magmar was beginning to feel stupid himself because he kept challenging Tyler's stupidity, even though he practically knew that Tyler was going to say something stupid!

"THAT'S IT!!" He shouted, surprising everyone. "If you can't get a clue as to what type this gym leader uses, I'M going to get the badge!!" With that, he stormed off towards the gym, muttering angrily to himself.

"Uh...Magmar?" Tyler called to Magmar. "You're weak against water types!"

Magmar ignored Tyler's stupid advice and walked into the gym. He was so mad, he stomped his feet while walking instead of gently placing them on the ground. The ground would have yelled at Magmar to stop taking his anger out on it, but it did not have a mouth to yell at him. Magmar was unaware that he was causing small fires as he stomped to the girl behind the counter.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked him politely.

"I want to battle the gym leader, please!" Magmar requested.

"But...you're a Pokémon! You're not a trainer!"

"I know! But I'm sick of my trainer's...stupid...ignorance!! I want to battle whoever is gym leader here and get the badge to show him that...you have to use your brain in order to survive!" Magmar sputtered.

"...Okay, I understand. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"We're having...THE FLOOR'S ON FIRE!!!" she shrieked as she finally noticed the flames dancing on the floor behind.

"You're having the floor's on fire'?" Magmar repeated, confused. "What do you mean by...," He turned around and saw the flames himself. "UH-OH!!"

The girl behind the counter ran off to get help, while Magmar looked around for something to use against the fire. The floor would have been yelling in pain and trying to blow the flames out, but it still did not have a mouth.

Magmar suddenly noticed a fire extinguisher on the wall near him. It was behind a glass case that had Break in case of fire caused by a Charizard'. 

"Ahhhh, who cares who caused it!?" Magmar cried. He grabbed a nearby hammer and smashed the glass with it. The glass shattered and fell to the floor, revealing another glass plane. This one said, Hey, buddy! We already said that you break the glass only if it was caused by a Charizard!'

Magmar squinted at the glass plane, trying to figure out how it knew a Charizard wasn't to blame. He smashed that glass plane with the hammer. There was another glass plane, which said, What?! Are you stupid?! Charizard-caused only!!'

Magmar smashed that one. The next one said, Listen, are you unable to read this? Charizard-caused only!'

He smashed that one. What kind of dense idiot are you!? LOOOOSER!!'

That did it. Magmar was so ticked off, he breathed fire at the glass, melting it. He yanked the burnt fire extinguisher out and pulled the crispy nozzle out. Holding it like a gun, he sprayed the fire with that white foam that they put in fire extinguishers. The flames died one by one to the fire extinguisher's wrath. The floor would have breathed a sigh of relief and then asked Magmar if he was going to apologize for setting it on fire.

Yet it still couldn't do any of that without a mouth. It was a very frustrated floor indeed.

"Hey, Magmar! What did you-"

Magmar was startled by the sudden voice behind him. He turned around and sprayed the white foam all over the person who had startled him.

It was Tyler.

"OOPS!! Sorry, Tyler!" Magmar apologized as he wiped some of the foam off of Tyler's shoulder.

"That's okay. I like whipped cream!" Tyler laughed and swallowed some of the foam. Magmar groaned in frustration and sprayed Tyler again, this time on purpose.

The girl from behind the counter came back with a fire extinguisher of her own and another girl was with her. The new one had short blue hair, and she was green and white striped dress.

"Hey, who put the fire out?" The counter girl asked.

"Me," Magmar informed her. He shook the fire extinguisher to show her what he used. He also heard that it was empty.

"Oh, thank you!" The blue haired girl walked up to Magmar and held her hand out. "I'm Erika, the gym leader."

"Oh, good! I'm Magmar, and this is my trainer, Tyler!" Magmar shook her hand while motioning to Tyler.

"Hello! Do you have more whipped cream?" He asked her.

Magmar walked over to the counter girl and muttered, "Let me borrow this!" He took the fire extinguisher, walked back to Tyler and sprayed him in the face with his new weapon.

Meghan, Kate, Kitty and Max walked in the gym right then. "Magmar, what are you doing?" Kitty asked him as Magmar sprayed Tyler's face.

"...I'm trying to put that flame of ignorance out!!" Magmar cried. He stopped spraying Tyler and turned to Erika. "Now, can we please battle?"

"Well, there is one thing. We're having a concert in five minutes, so I can't battle trainers!" Erika explained.

"Oh, okay. Can we battle after the concert?" Magmar asked.

"I think so!" Erika chirped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kris, David and Meowth were sneaking in through the back window, trying to enter the gym secretly. David placed the ladder against the wall and climbed up the ladder. Meowth followed him, while Kris climbed up last.

David squeezed through the small window and fell down to the ground. He quickly looked around for anybody, making sure he was alone. It was quite dark, because the lights were out.

"Nobody here!" he called to Meowth and Kris. Meowth jumped down when David called to them. Kris, however, was not as enthusiastic to jump down.

"It's too high!" she wailed.

"Kris, it's about four feet from the window to the ground!" David informed her.

"That's too far!"

"No, it isn't! Come on, I'll catch you!"

"Okay!" Kris prepared herself to jump.

Meowth was uncertain, though. "You'll catch her? Remember when you promised me that you'd catch me when I was on dat big crate?!"

"Uh, that was different. You're a cat, she's a girl!"

"WHO'S THERE?!" A female voice boomed from somewhere else in the room. David and Meowth froze, trying not to be seen and not make any noise.

Unfortunatly for them, Kris was not going to try to avoid either making any noise or moving (which is no big surprise, really). She attempted to jump out of the window and fall to the ground, but the window suddenly fell down and slammed shut on her toes. She was now hanging upside-down by the window, and she did not like it very much (which is no big surprise either).

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" she shrieked and waved her arms around frantically, trying to free herself. Her shriek echoed all over the dark room, scaring everyone out their minds.

"Hey, what was that?!" the voice that had shouted earlier asked.

"I don't know!" another female voice close to the first unknown voice answered.

"Kris, shut up!" Meowth hissed quietly.

"GET ME DOWN!!!!" Kris wailed even louder.

"Jeez, who's over there?!" the first unknown voice cried.

"Hey, do you see anyone over there?" the second unknown voice asked the voice that was unknown to them.

"I don't see anyone!" David replied.

"There you are!" the second unknown voice cried triumphantly. "He doesn't see anyone! Let's go!"

"GET...ME...DOWNNNNN-" Meowth had taken the liberty of making Kris be quiet by reasons unknown, because it was too dark to see what he had done.

"Maybe we should turn the lights on!" the first unknown voice suggested.

"Good idea. I'm pretty tired of staying unknown!" the second tired-of-being-unknown unknown voice agreed.

The lights suddenly turned on. Two teenage girls were standing next to the light switch. One had green eyes and long black hair, while the other one had brown eyes and short red hair. David, with dark brown eyes and short black hair, and Meowth, with brown eyes and tan fur, noticed them right away. Kris, with bright blue eyes and long blond hair, didn't really care who they were right now, because she was still trying to get her feet out of the window. Her screams were muffled, though, because there was a large clump of dirt and flowers shoved into her mouth.

"OH-NO!! Elizabeth, that's Team Rocket!!" the redhead shouted, pointing at David, Meowth and upside down Kris.

"Oh, really?!" Elizabeth, the one with black hair, approched them. "How dare you invade this gym, you stinking Rockets!"

"What?! How dare you dare Team Rocket?!" David shouted back. "We do whatever pleases us!"

"How dare you dare me when I dare you?!" Elizabeth replied angrily.

"Well, how dare you dare me when I dare you daring me?!"

"How dare you dare me when I dare you for daring me when I dare you?!"

"How dare you dare me when I dare you when you dare me for daring me when I dare you!?"

"How dare you dare me when I dare you when you dare me when I dare you when you dare me for daring you for daring me?!?"

"HOW DARE YOU DARE ME?!"

"How dare you dare me for daring you?!"

"Well, how dare you dare me for daring you when I dare you?!"

"How dare you dare me when I dare you for daring me for daring you!?"

"YOU DARE TO DARE ME WHEN I DARE YOU!?!"

"Yeah, I dare to dare you when you dare me!!"

"Oh, so you are daring me for daring you for daring me?!"

"I'll dare your dare anyday!!"

"How dare you dare me when I dare you for daring to dare me!?"

"How dare you dare me when I dare you when you dare me when I dare you for daring to dare me?!"

"How dare you dare me when I dare you when you dare me when I dare you when you dare me when I dare you for daring to dare me?!"

"I'll even double-dare you, you stinking Rocket!!"

"You dare double-daring me!?!"

"You dare to dare me when I double-dare you?!"

"I double-dare you to double-dare me!!"

"I triple-dare you to double-dare me when you dare me daring you!!"

"How dare you triple-dare me for double-daring your double-dare when I dare you?!"

Meowth couldn't take it anymore. "SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD UUUUUUUUUUP!!!"

"How dare you tell me to shut up?!" David snapped at Meowth.

"How dare you dare me for telling you to shut up?!" Meowth replied.

"How dare you dare me when I dare you for telling me to shut up?!"

Elizabeth turned to her friend. "We better get some help, Roxanne!"

"Right!" Roxanne and Elizabeth ran out of the room to get some help.

"How dare you dare me when I dare you when you dare me when I dare you when you dare to tell me to shut up?!?" David bellowed at Meowth.

"DAVID!! They're gone!!" Meowth pointed out.

"WHAT...oh. Come on, we better hurry!!"

"MMMMMPTH!!" Kris screamed at them, muffled by the large clump of dirt and flowers in her mouth.

"Boy, Kris! What are you still doing upside down!?" David asked her. He pulled the large clump of dirt and flowers from her mouth.

Kris spat the remaining dirt out of her mouth and shouted, "Hurry up and get me down!! All the blood is draining to my head!"

"Okay, Kris!" David wrapped his arms around her hip and tried yanking her down.

Meowth, however, noticed something that caught his attention. "Hey, Kris? How come the whities of your eyes are turning red?"

"...Huh?" Kris asked.

"Oh, yeah! You're an airhead!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN AIRHEAD!" Kris shrieked.

Before the conversation could get any further, Meowth grabbed another clump of dirt and shoved it into her mouth.

When David finally freed Kris from the window, the Rockets ran through the door that Elizabeth and Roxanne went through. A bunch of girls looked at them in surprised as Team Rocket burst in.

"Hey, where are we?" David asked Kris and Meowth.

"This is the make-up room for the actresses!" one girl replied angrily.

"Good thing it isn't the changing room!" Meowth joked.

"Hey, aren't you guys Team Rocket?!" the same girl asked them.

Kris gasped and shouted, "WHUA WEEN WHAWWED!!"

"What?!" David pulled the dirt from her mouth.

"I said, Gasp! We've been spotted!!" Kris shouted. She grabbed David's only Pokéball from his pocket and opened it, releasing Houndour. "Houndour, use your Smog and Flamethrower!"

Houndour filled the room a ton of smoke, causing the girls to cough and hack. Then the dark Pokémon shot burst of fire into the room, setting some things on fire and buring some of the girls.

"Kris, you idiot!" Meowth shouted. "Let's get out of here before we get into more trouble!"

Meowth, David, Houndour and Kris ran out of room and to some other part of the gym, unaware of the damage they had just caused.

* * *

Erika, Magmar and the others in the enterance room could smell the smoke and hear the screaming of the girls. Erika gasped in horror and ran off towards the make-up room. Magmar, Tyler, Meghan, Kitty, Growlithe, Kate, Max and Eevee (pant, pant, pant) followed her, anxious to find out what had happened.

When Erika opened the door to the make-up room, the smoke flew out and into their faces.

"Gee, Erika! Do your actresses smoke a lot or something?!" Magmar asked, coughing on the smoke.

"COUGH, COUGH!! No, they don't!"

Suddenly, Elizabeth and Roxanne ran up to them. "Erika!" Elizabeth shouted. "There are Rockets in our gym!"

"COUGH, COUGH!! What!? Did they...COUGH, COUGH...cause this?!"

"I don't know...,"

When the smoke finally cleared, Erika was horrified to see that many of the young preformers were either burned badly or affected seriously by the smog.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, then turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, please call an ambulance! I think we'll need one right now! ...I only hope that we can still continue with our preformance...-"

"What's that, Erika?" a voice from another room asked. Five men dressed in fancy suits entered. Erika and Elizabeth knew who they were, but no one else did. So they all took a guess.

"Who are they? Relatives?" Kate asked.

"Salesmen?" Max tried.

"FBI agents?" Kitty asked.

"Penquins?" Tyler chirped.

"I'll bet $10 that they're lawyers!" Magmar scoffed.

"You're right, Magmar," Erika muttered.

"Oh, okay. ...Man, I wish I had $10 to place a bet on!"

"Erika, you know that you must continue on with this preformance! Otherwise, we shut your gym down!" The leader of the lawyers informed Erika.

Erika rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, we'll still be preforming!"

"You better. You realize that if we don't like the preformance, we'll shut down your pathetic little gym anyway!" another lawyer spat at her. The five lawyers turned in the direction of the auditorum and started walking.

"I never did like lawyers!" Magmar hissed. He sucked in air, then breathed a stream of very hot fire at the feet of the fancy-dressed lawyers. The fire set their fancy shoes on fire, and the lawyers ran out of the room screaming in a not-so-fancy way.

Everyone present to see Magmar give the lawyers the hot-foot appuladed loudly. They cheered, they whistled, they rooted, they did everyone that a happy crowd would do when they saw something they like.

"Well done, Magmar!" Erika pulled a Rainbow Badge from her pocket and put it in Magmar's hand. "You deserve this badge for that!"

"Aw, no, Erika! I couldn't!" Magmar insisted.

"No, I insist!" Erika exclaimed. "I've had to put up with those lawyers for six months!"

Magmar took the badge and pinned it onto the shoulder of Erika's dress.

"You know, Erika, if you need help, we could always help you out!" Meghan offered.

"Really?" Erika asked, cheering up instantly.

"Yeah, just tell us what we need to do!" Magmar offered.

"Okay! Elizabeth, take Tyler and his friends to the dressing room and get them ready for the final part!" Erika instructed her friend.

As Elizabeth led the humans to the dressing room, Erika turned to Magmar. "Do you know how to play the harp?"

"Are you kidding? I can play the harp as well as Harpo Marx!"

"Good! Come on...," Erika took Magmar's arm and led him to where she needed him.

**Author's Note:** As you can see, I'm getting pretty lazy. But that's because I'm doing this all at night, the time where my brain starts failing on me. If you are wondering, why the heck is he doing his work at night, why doesn't he do his work when it's daytime and his brain isn't failing on him, and how on earth does he know what I'm thinking, huh?!?', I'll tell you why.

I really don't know. Anyway, back to the story.

"So I need you to play the harp when Roxanne sings her piece, okay?" Erika instructed Magmar, who was sitting on a stool with a harp in front of him. They were on a grassy stage, with a full audience in front of them. Erika had given Magmar a nice jacket and tie to put on.

"Okay-dokay! But, uh, what kind of music is she singing?"

As Erika walked off the stage and Roxanne entered, Erika answered by saying, "Hmm? Oh, opera."

Magmar's eyes went wide. He made a quiet gagging sound as he grabbed his head and shook in a perculier way. This is the universal way of saying, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!'

Magmar started playing the harp as Roxanne started squaking. "Yeeeee, eshhhae dobuno kaaraararlaaa mcdada salumapoo...,"

"Can we turn the translator on again!?" Magmar grumbled angrily.

"Laaaaaa lalalalalala!! Blah blah skalaaaaaa!"

Magmar pulled his tie off and tied it around his ears. He looked quite ridiculous, but he didn't really care about that now.

"Eeeee-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Roxanne hit the high note, causing Magmar to wince in pain and pull his jacket over his ears.

"Eeeyaaaaah, sha lama dee poo poo growindoo!"

Magmar winced again and shrunk down into his jacket even more.

"Aaaaaaaaaah...," Roxanne quieted down. Magmar assumed she was done (actually, he was kind of hoping and praying that she was done too) and stood up to bow. Roxanne started another high-pitched note, and Magmar quickly sat down and started playing again.

"Please...end the chapter!" Magmar pleaded.

WE ARE ENDING THE CHAPTER BECAUSE IF WE DIDN'T, MAGMAR WOULD HURT US.


	17. Don’t Read Ahead, It’s Not Fair!

I don't own Pokémon, opera, Spaceballs, nuclear weapons or a pair of green and pink oven mitts. The strange thing about all this though, is that someone out there really DOES own green and pink oven mitts!

Chapter 17 Don't Read Ahead, It's Not Fair!

We find ourselves in Celadon City, inside the Celadon Gym. We find Erika helping Tyler and Kitty get into their costumes. We find Magmar being verbally harassed by an opera singer. And I found Waldo! HA HA!

"Oh great. Now the narrator is trying to be funny."

Be quiet, Magmar.

"WAAAAAAAA...garbu lagguuuu,"

And you can be quiet too!

"Ohhhhhh, SHAAAAAAAAAAD UUUUUUUP NAAAAARRAAAATOR!!"

"Now you're talking! Er...singing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, we find Giovanni with Kim, Josh, David, Meowth and Kris in the middle of Celadon City. We have found out that Kris and Kim aren't fighting each other because they want to look good for their boss, but they are exchanging dirty looks. How they got here, we'll have to find out later. We find out...

"Oh, shut up!" Giovanni growled.

DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!! I AM THE NARRATOR!!

"There's nothing great about you."

OH, YEAH!?

The ground seemed to shake as the narrator yelled at Giovanni. After the shaking stopped, Josh exclaimed, "Giovanni, have you been arguing with the narrator again?"

Giovanni's Rhydon walked by them, looking at something on the ground. He saw the walnut that he had dropped and stomped it, causing the ground to shake violently.

"Rhydon, cut that out!"

Rhydon growled at his trainer, but stood where he was without stomping.

"Well, Giovanni, we don't where that brat Kate went off to. What should we do?" Kim asked her boss.

Giovanni rubbed his chin and muttered, "I really don't know...,"

Suddenly, David got an idea. "Hey, boss! Let's get the book, The Adventures of Tyler and Magmar'! Then we'll find out where they went!"

"What?!" Kris, Kim and Giovanni cried out, but the other three Rockets were already heading for the nearest book store.

"What are you talking about?" Kris asked David as he looked through the Comedy' section of the bookstore.

"See, we read the book The Adventures of Tyler and Magmar', find out where they are, and get Kate and the badge!" David explained to her.

Kris remembered something. "Didn't they do something like this in Spaceballs'?"

"Yeah, that's where I got the idea," David muttered. He pulled a book off of a shelf that was titled The Adventures of Tyler and Magmar'.

"How could we have the book when we are in the middle of it right now?" Josh asked, very much puzzled.

"You see, the author has been posting the chapters on the internet, on this one message board called Pokémasters'. They've published the stuff he has already written," David explained to him.

"They published something that hasn't been finished?" Kim asked, also confused.

"Don't look at me, I'm not a publisher," David snapped. He opened up the book to the beginning and read out loud.

" I have saved a special Pokémon for you, Tyler!' The Professor gestured to the back of the lab. A Magmar waved his hand. What's that?' Tyler asked. That's a Magmar,' The Professor informed him. Is it a water-type?' Tyler asked."

"That's too early!" Giovanni barked. "Get further on in the book!"

"Yes sir!" David exclaimed. He flipped through a lot of pages and started reading again.

" And...and...he said you're so stupid, you bought a glass door with a peephole!' Magmar exclaimed. That did it. GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!' Nidoking bellowed and charged towards Kingler."

"No, that's still too early!" Kris exclaimed.

David flipped through some more pages and started reading again.

"Suddenly, ten angry-looking Scythers flew into the hospital through the broken window. They glared at Giovanni and Kate's dad."

"DON'T READ THAT PART!" Giovanni bellowed. "NEVER read that part out loud again!"

David grabbed a huge amount of pages and turned them all at once. He read what was in front of him.

" I have got a very bad feeling about this, Tyler!' Magmar whimpered as they approached the scary-looking gym. Oh, be brave, Magmar! This place doesn't look so bad!' Tyler exclaimed. If you live in a coffin,' Magmar muttered to himself. I don't know if I want to go in there,' Kate whispered. Especially after that-"

"Stop! That's way too far into the story!" Josh exclaimed. "Go back!"

"Okay!" David snapped at his Rocket comrade. He turned a bunch of pages back and read out loud.

"We find ourselves in Celadon City, inside the Celadon Gym. We find Erika helping Tyler and Kitty get into their costumes. We find Magmar being verbally harassed by an opera singer. And I found Waldo! HA HA!"

"You did? Where?" Kris squealed, examining the book.

"Celadon's gym, huh?" Giovanni rubbed his chin and grinned evilly. "Okay troops, it's time to get back what is rightfully mine!"

"Right!" All the Rockets ran out of the bookstore and towards the gym, except Meowth. He walked up to the counter with a copy of The Adventures of Tyler and Magmar'.

"Hi, I want to buy this book!" Meowth handed the book to the cashier.

"Okay, that will $10.24," the cashier informed him.

Meowth handed her $11 that he had been holding in his other paw. "Keep the change!" he chimed.

"Thank you very much!" the cashier exclaimed.

Meowth headed out of the bookstore and ran after his fellow Rocket companions. " Hey, Nidoking! Uh...that Electabuzz is saying you're so dumb that you got locked in a supermarket and starved to death!' Magmar shouted." He read the book out loud to himself, then laughed. "HA HA!! I'll have to remember that one!"

* * *

At the Celadon gym, Roxanne had finished her solo, much to Magmar's great relief. The audience applauded loudly for her as she bowed.

Tyler, Erika, Kate, Max and Kitty entered the stage, dressed as certain Pokémon. Erika was a Bellosum, Max was a Chikorita, Kate was a Vileplume, Kitty was a Jumpluff, and Tyler was a Victreebel.

Suddenly, five people and one Meowth who was reading a book jumped onto the stage. They were not dressed as Pokémon, but dressed as Rockets. And those were not costumes.

"What are you people doing?!" Erika exclaimed.

"We are here for her!" Giovanni exclaimed, pointing at Kate. "So hand her over-"

"Or no one gets hurt!" Meowth finished Giovanni's sentence.

Giovanni looked at Meowth in amazement. "How'd you know that?"

"I read ahead in the story!" Meowth waved his book and then laughed loudly. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this!"

Tyler pulled a Pokéball from his pocket and released the Pokémon inside. It was Smeargle, who looked a little bored. The reason for this is because he had finished his sketch pad and his Pokéball's insides, so he had nothing to paint.

Giovanni looked down at the artist Pokémon and laughed sinisterly. "A Smeargle? How pathetic!" He looked at his minions. "Shall we teach these newbies a lesson?"

The four Rockets all nodded in agreement and let out their Pokémon. Sandshrew, Houndour, Victreebel, Graveler, Golbat, Magikarp and Charmeleon stood in front (or flopped, in Magikarp's case) of them, glaring at the good humans and the bored Smeargle.

Meowth, however, was busy reading his new book. " Magmar took a huge breath and shot a stream of fire at the unsuspecting Rockets.' Oh," Meowth calmly sidestepped away from his Rocket comrades.

Magmar took a huge breath and shot a stream of fire at the unsuspecting Rockets. All of the Rockets, except Meowth, were hit by the stream of fire, and none of them liked it very much.

"GET THAT MAGMAR!!" Giovanni bellowed.

The Rocket Pokémon started running, sprinting, bouncing, flopping and flying towards Magmar, but Smeargle had other plans. He had Sketched Magmar's Flamethrower, and he intended to use it. He pointed his tail, which now had red paint on it, and fire shot out from it.

The Rockets were once again burned by the huge stream of fire. Giovanni was once again ticked off by an opposing Pokémon.

"GET THAT SMEARGLE!!" he bellowed at his minions.

The Rocket Pokémon charged at Smeargle, who turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Suddenly, Max's Eevee and Kitty's Growlithe came bounding onto the stage. Growlithe barbecued the Rockets for the third time this chapter with a Flamethrower, while Eevee stood next to her and laughed.

Giovanni never knew of a time where he was angrier. But that wasn't what he was thinking of. His mind was spinning and it was being controlled by his rage at the same time.

"HURT THEM ALL!!" he roared. The Rocket Pokémon and Rocket humans split up and attacked whoever was nearest them.

"AAARGH!!" Kris had made the mistake of trying to pound Magmar, who had been closest to her. She was now feeling her fourth fire bath.

Meowth stood where he had been since he had avoided the first Flamethrower, reading his book. " Eevee slammed head first into Kris's Sandshrew, knocking the ground Pokémon over from the force of the Headbutt.' Hmmm," Meowth hummed as Sandshrew slammed against the floor behind him. "I wonder what dat Eevee will evolve into...,"

"SOMEONE GET THIS THING AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!!" Tyler was wailing horribly as Josh's Victreebel chased him around the stage. She had no intention of hurting Tyler, because she found him very lovely. Tyler was too busy running away from the crazy plant Pokémon to think about taking off the Victreebel costume.

Kate came to his rescue. She charged towards the Victreebel and slammed into her with all her strength. The Victreebel spun around, dazed and confused, then ran away from the two humans.

"Thanks, Kate!" Tyler cried, hugging his friend.

"No problem, Tyler!"

"Nice job, Kate!" Meowth exclaimed. He had not seen Kate beat Victreebel, but he had read about it.

"Come here, my minions!" Giovanni yelled. All of the other Rockets, except for Meowth, ran over to Giovanni.

"It seems that I'll have to take care of these pathetic children myself!" he growled. He pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket and opened it. Out of the Pokéball came a very mean-looking Golem.

Before Golem could receive an order (or, in the same case, Giovanni could give an order), Smeargle acted fast. He used Flamethrower on Giovanni, burning the Team Rocket leader.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!! YOU LITTLE DOG!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!" Giovanni exploded.

" ...PAY FOR THAT!!!" Giovanni exploded," Meowth read out loud.

Golem heard Meowth say exploded', so he followed orders. He started glowing a very bright white. Kris, David, Meowth, Sandshrew and Houndour noticed this and ran from the Golem as fast as they could.

"NO, GOLEM, NOOOOOO!!!" Giovanni screamed, but it was too late.

BAAAAAA-ROOOOOOOOOMM!!!! Golem's Explosion sent everything and everyone flying. Giovanni, Kim, Josh and their Pokémon went flying through the roof and out of Celadon City. Tyler and Kate were knocked off their feet and down to the ground. Max caught Erika as she was knocked over by the explosion's force. Kitty used her psychic powers to protect herself and the good Pokémon from the explosion's wrath.

When the explosion died down, the audience, who had thought that this was all one big act, cheered loudly.

"This...," Erika gasped, "has been one performance I'll never forget!"

Kris and David were still there, though, and they meant business. "All right, Tyler!" David shouted. "Would you please give us the badge?"

Tyler, who was helping Kate up off the ground, replied very simply. "No."

"You asked for it! Houndour, attack him and his friend!" David ordered.

Houndour started sprinting towards Tyler and Kate, teeth bared. When suddenly, a Hitmontop came spinning out from backstage and nailed Houndour with a Triple Kick! Houndour went flying back through the air and smacked into David, knocking him over.

Elizabeth, dressed as a Bulbasaur, walked on the stage. The Hitmontop spun to her side and jumped to his feet. "Good job, Hitmontop!" she congratulated her Pokémon.

David sat up slowly and wailed, "Oyyyy, I don't feel so good...," He suddenly noticed Elizabeth and Hitmontop. "AAAUGHH!! It's you!"

"I got you, my pretty, and your little dog too!" Elizabeth laughed sinisterly.

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" Kris shouted. "Sandshrew, give that Hitmontop a taste of your Scratch attack!"

"I saw that one coming, and I didn't even have to look in my book!" Meowth exclaimed.

Sandshrew received a major kick as she rushed towards Hitmontop. She sprinted back to her trainer, whining pitifully.

"I think I'll finish these guys off!" Tyler shouted. He pulled a Pokéball from his pocket.

"I wonder who that can be!" Meowth wondered out loud. He looked in his book, screamed, and ran out of the gym as fast as his furry feet could take him out.

Kris and David exchanged surprised looks. "Whatever it is, it can't be good!!" David cried. He followed Meowth, with Kris, Houndour and Sandshrew close behind him.

Tyler was very much surprised. "I was going to use Pinsir. What's with them?"

The lawyers suddenly got out of their seats and walked onto the stage.

"Oh, now I see what spooked them away!" Erika muttered to herself. Tyler whimpered and hid behind Magmar, who also looked nervous.

"Erika, we want to tell you that this has been a nice performance. You can keep your little gym!" the leader of the lawyers informed.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

" Little'?" Erika repeated at the same time.

"Well, we're off!" The lawyers left the gym, much to everyone's happiness.

Erika turned to Tyler and Magmar and smiled happily. "You have my gratitude once again. I no longer have to put up with those...blood-sucking lawyers and I get to keep my lovely gym!"

She noticed that the stage had been charred by Golem's Explosion, the walls had been burned by the many Flamethrowers, and there was a huge hole in the ceiling from where Giovanni, Josh and Kris had made their exit.

"PAINT JOB!!" Magmar exclaimed.

* * *

Erika and Tyler stood at their sides of the battlefield. Magmar stood next to his trainer. Kate, Kitty, Max and Elizabeth were in the stands.

"If you want the Rainbow badge, Tyler, you're going to have to defeat me! I'd prefer a four on four!" Erika exclaimed.

"Okay! You pick first!" Tyler cried.

"I choose...Jumpluff!" Erika called out her joyful little Pokémon.

"Uh...who should I use, Magmar?" Tyler asked his faithful fire Pokémon.

"Are you serious?" Magmar scoffed. "I think you know who you have that is good against grass Pokémon!"

"Oh, yeah!" Tyler pulled out a Pokéball and threw it, shouting, "Pinsir, I CHOOSE YOU!!"

Magmar blinked in surprise. "Er...that's not exactly what I was hinting!"

Pinsir was busy drinking a cup of coffee when he appeared on the field. He suddenly noticed that he wasn't in his Pokéball anymore, and he also noticed the joyful Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff, use your Giga Drain!" Erika ordered.

As Jumpluff rushed towards Pinsir, Pinsir's brain did some quick thinking.

"Okay, that Jumpluff is using Giga Drain. Giga Drain sucks energy from the opposing Pokémon. Suck can also mean remove, gulp, withdraw, sip, drink...DRINK!!! IT'S GONNA DRINK THE COFFEE!!!"

Pinsir let a scream that could be compared to people in slasher films when they see the murderer with the big, shiny knife heading towards them. The scream blew the very light Jumpluff backwards, and everyone else covered their ears. Pinsir took advantage of Jumpluff's disadvantage, and drank his coffee as fast as he could. The huge rush of caffeine was like a combination of Swords Dance and Agility.

"PINSIIIIIIR!!" Pinsir charged forward and Body Slammed the little Jumpluff, who fainted quickly.

"Oh my!" Erika called back her fainted fluffy Pokémon. "That's why I never drink coffee!" She pulled a second Pokéball from her pocket. "Venusaur! I CHOOSE YOU!!"

A Venusaur appeared in front of the jittery, twitching Pinsir. The Venusaur was very confused about why Pinsir was acting like he was having a mini-seizure.

"PINSIR PIN PIN PINSIR SIR SIR PINSIR?!!?" Pinsir screamed.

"What'd he say?" Tyler asked Magmar.

"He asked for someone to turn off the strobe light," Magmar translated, then he yelled, "Pinsir! That's your eyeballs blinking!"

"Venusaur, use your Razor Leaf attack!" Erika shouted.

Pinsir jumped around like a hyperactive, trampoline expert that had six cups of sugar to avoid the Razor Leaf attack. He ran like someone whose bottom was on fire to avoid Venusaur's Double-Edge attack. He thrashed like a crazed Mankey that had twelve sodas when Venusaur wrapped him with his vines. He then slashed, kicked and pounded Venusaur like a coffee-addict Pinsir that had drank a cup of coffee far too fast (most likely because that was what he was). Venusaur fainted after a few seconds of feeling Pinsir's wrath.

Erika called back her Venusaur in much surprise and horror. "What on earth would we consider coffee as what real item?"

"A Berserk Gene that doesn't confuse the Pokémon?" Magmar suggested.

"I was going to say that too!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I hope I can defeat this Pinsir!" Erika whispered as she pulled out her third Pokéball and let the Pokémon out. This time, it was a Meganium.

"Meganium, Sleep Powder!" Erika shouted.

Meganium released a green, sparkling powder from his petals. Pinsir looked wildly at the green powder, and then waved it away with his hand. He charged at Meganium and slashed at him with Fury Cutter, not sleepy in the least bit.

"That...," Erika muttered to herself. "was probably the worst order I ever gave."

Pinsir gave Meganium a few more slashes of Fury Cutter before the plant Pokémon collapsed like his other comrades.

Erika called back her fainted Meganium in shock. "How could a single Pokémon do so well?" She pulled out her forth and last Pokémon. "Okay then, that leaves...Bellosum! I choose you, sweetie!"

A very cheery Bellosum appeared on the floor. Its joyfulness could match Erika's Jumpluff's.

Pinsir was not joyful, on the other hand, but jumpy. He ran around Bellosum in tight circles. Bellosum was starting to feel dizzy...

"Bellosum, quick! Use your Stun Spore!" Erika cried.

Bellosum let out a cloud of powder from the flowers on her head. Yet Pinsir was running around so fast that the powder flew around with him and it clung onto the poor Pokémon who had released it without knowing that it would backfire in such a lousy way.

Pinsir bashed the paralyzed Bellosum with his pincers, sending the flower Pokémon flying. She collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Oh, Bellosum!!" Erika cried in horror. She recalled her poor flower Pokémon. "I guess this means you win. And you only used one Pokémon against four of mine! You must be a great trainer!" She pulled a Rainbow Badge from her pocket, walked over to Tyler and handed it to him.

"Thank you! We should celebrate!" Tyler announced.

Pinsir, who was still active from the caffeine rush, bolted out of the gym, running at a speed that would make a Rapidash sick with envy.

"To Starbucks everyone!" Magmar exclaimed.

* * *

"At this rate, we're going to go broke because of Pinsir!" Magmar muttered as he ate an ice cream cone that he had bought and leaned his chair on two legs.

Pinsir had already drank twenty-five cups of coffee, and was drinking his twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh. Elizabeth, Tyler, Max, Kitty, Kate and Erika were sitting at a table, trying some coffee (or milk, in Erika's case) of their own.

"Aw, darn. I'm out of money, and I'd like some more coffee!" Kitty groaned.

"I'll buy a cup for you, Kitty!" Max offered.

"Really? Awww, that's so sweet of you!"

As Max and Kitty walked over to the counter, the others watched them. "I think Max likes Kitty!" Tyler whispered.

"They'd make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" Kate added.

"Hmmm...," Magmar hummed innocently as he looked at Tyler and Kate. He then went back to his ice cream.

"Don't you want some coffee, Magmar?" Tyler asked his fire Pokémon.

Magmar scoffed. "I need coffee like a need a bonk on the head."

BONK!! Magmar was hit on the head by an empty cup thrown by Pinsir. He lost his balance and landed painfully on the floor as his chair fell backwards.

"I MEANT THAT METAPHORICALLY, PINSIR!!!" Magmar screamed.

"Pinsir!!" Pinsir chimed, as he went back to his thirty-second cup.

Magmar grumbled angrily to himself as picked himself and his chair up and sat down. His ice cream had been smashed against his forehead, and it dripped down his face.

"Ewwww. Here's a napkin, Magmar." Elizabeth handed Magmar a napkin. Magmar wiped the ice cream from his face and started eating the edible cone.

"So, what flavor was that ice cream?" Tyler asked his Magmar.

"Cinnamon." Magmar replied, licking his fingers.

"Cinnamon?" Tyler repeated.

"I didn't know that they make cinnamon ice cream!" Erika admitted.

"Specially made for fire Pokémon." Magmar informed her.

As the day turned to night, Tyler and his friends turned towards the pathway to Saffron City. Elizabeth said that she would like to come with them, as she was planning to go Saffron City to see her family.

Tyler had no objections. "The more the merrier!" he had chimed.

"Especially if they are girls," Magmar had joked.

IT'S TIME FOR THE CHAPTER TO BE OVER, AS MUCH AS PEOPLE HATE TO SEE IT END.


	18. It Took Me Two Minutes to Think of the L

Chapter 18 - It Took Me Two Minutes to Think of the Last Chapter Title

As our heroes walk down the pathway, they meet some people that they would rather stay away from.

"Hello again, Tyler!" Colin cried as Magmar, Tyler and his friends came towards Tyler's rivals. Brian, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Magmar rolled his eyes. "What a great way to start a chapter. One minute, and the whole chapter is already ruined!"

Suddenly, David, Kris and Meowth (who was still reading his book) jumped out from bushes.

"Arrgh! They're here too?! Why us!?" Magmar wailed.

"Hmm, now would be a good time to discuss something I've been thinking about," Meowth announced.

"What's that?" Kris asked him.

"Romance!" Meowth answered.

"See ya." Colin tried to walk away, but David grabbed his shirt collar from behind.

"Stay here. If we have to listen, so do you!" he ordered.

"Specifically, shipping!" Meowth added.

"Shipping what? Goods?" Kris asked.

"No, shipping! Shipping is a short way of saying a belief love between two people, and you have to add a word at the beginning to describe who it is about!" Meowth explained.

"Sounds complicated." Kris said. But we all know everything is complicated to Kris, don't we?

"Hmm. Anyway, shipping is getting rather popular in animé cartoons. We have to discuss this subject so that our readers have the feeling about this story as they do with the real story of Pokémon!"

"Why on earth would we do that?" Kate exclaimed.

"Because I read ahead in the story and I know who ends up with who!" Meowth shouted.

"And...?" Tyler asked, suddenly interested.

Meowth scowled and looked away. "There isn't any girl for me so far and I read 200 pages!!"

"Ouch." Magmar muttered.

"Anyway, we have to discuss every romantic relationship that could possibly be true, no matter how strange!" Meowth continued.

"Wait a minute...don't I have any romance later on!?" Magmar grabbed the book from Meowth's paws and flipped through a few pages, then read some of the story to himself. He then slowly looked up at Colin and muttered, "You idiot."

"HEY!! What's that all about?!" Colin shouted, but Magmar handed the book to Meowth after closing it.

"So...who wants to try this first?" Meowth exclaimed.

"Why do I feel like I'm on The Dating Game'?" Tyler joked to Kate, who laughed.

"Well, you can start with me!" Colin shouted.

"I've already got one!" Magmar chirped, an evil smile spreading across his face. "Nolicenseshipping!"

"Huh?" Colin honked.

"It's your love for driving without a license! HAHAHA!!!" Magmar laughed loudly.

"WILL YOU FORGET THAT!? IT IS SO OLD!!" Colin screamed.

Author's Note: The reason why I'm not dropping the joke of Magmar's persistence teasing of Colin's illegal driving is because I like it. If you think I'm too hard on that illegal driving brat, then please tell me. I don't want to make it look like I don't like that stupid, under-age joyrider. Well, back to Tyler, Magmar, Meowth and the most selfish jerk on the planet, Colin.

"No, I don't think I will." Magmar hummed.

"Grrr...all right! What serious romance can you say about me?!" Colin shouted.

"How about me?" Rachel purred.

"Okay, we'll call that Selfishshipping." Kate agreed.

"Cool!" Rachel chirped before Colin could object.

"If we put her in a freezer, we'd get Frosted Flakes." Magmar whispered to his friends, who laughed loudly.

"Now who else? Ah, yes! You two!" Meowth pointed to his companions, David and Kris.

"Huh?" Kris honked.

"I think we'll call you Rocketshipping!" Meowth laughed.

"No, that's taken for the real animé!" Magmar informed him.

"Oh. Well, how about Badgeshipping?" Meowth suggested.

"Huh?" Kris honked again.

"We're on a mission to retrieve the badge, so that's how you two get your shipping name!" Meowth explained.

"Huh?" Kris honked for a third time.

"Too bad David's not stupid, or could have called it Stupidshipping!" Magmar muttered.

"Huh?" Kris honked yet again.

"Who else? Oh, yeah! Max and Kitty!" Meowth shouted.

"Could you just call me Kat?" Kitty asked the Rocket feline while blushing slightly.

"Okey-dokey, kitty-kat. But anyway, I read that Starbucks thing! Nice material! So what shall we call this one?"

"Uh...Trainershipping?" David tried.

"Good call! Who's next?" Magmar suggested.

"How bout Tyler and Colin?" Meowth suggested.

"WHAT!?" The exclamation could be heard from three miles away. But then again, people four miles away didn't know what the what' was for, so they wondered what the what' was for from four miles away.

"I HATE him! Also, I make out with girls whom I have known for only four mintues!" Colin exclaimed.

"And I thought what Meowth just said was going to be the most distrubing thing I'd hear today!" Magmar muttered.

"I'm hetrosexual, I don't like Colin, and I have a girlfriend!" Tyler protested.

"True, but there are always some people who believe in that stuff!" Meowth chuckled.

"Huh?" Kris honked.

Meowth's eye twitched. "I'm really getting stick of that car horn impersonation! Well, what shall we call this ship?"

"How about Nowayintheburninghadeswilliteverhappenshipping'?" Magmar exclaimed, waving his arms wildly.

"Okay!" Meowth nodded. "So, next is Kate and Tyler?"

"What?" Kate and Tyler exchanged surprised glances, blushing at the same time. 

"We're just friends!" Kate protested.

"Yeah, and that's enough material for shipping!" Meowth informed her. "Come to think of it, as long as you two are alive, it's good enough for shipping! ...No, wait, scratch that. It doesn't even stop then."

"But what about Meghan?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah. We'll call that Coolshipping, since you're both like Cool Trainers!" Max suggested.

"And we'll call Kate and Tyler's shipping Rocketvictumshipping!" Meowth cried.

"What?" Kate and Tyler exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kris honked.

"Kate's wanted for da chip. Tyler's wanted for da badge! You see?"

"Rocketvictumshipping is too long!" Magmar complained.

"Okay, how about Anti-Rocketshipping?" Meowth tried.

"I'll stick with Rocketvictumshipping!" Kate sighed, then looked at Tyler. He shrugged and smiled at the same time.

"Okay, now who else...?" Meowth looked around. "Magmar, you and-"

"Say one name and you'll have your head stuck in a blender!" Magmar shouted.

Meowth whimpered. "Okay! I was always told I was a soft head, but I don't want a softee drink made from my head!"

"I just don't want to have nightmares!" Magmar explained gently.

"Yes, I know. Nowayintheburninghadeswilliteverhappenshipping is going to give me nightmares. Next is Kate and Kat!"

"Excuse me?" Kate and Kat exclaimed, getting very angry.

"Katfightshipping?" Meowth suggested innocently.

"Meowth, I suggest you drop this before you find yourself in the great cat nip bag above!" Tyler suggested.

"But it's just that everyone is included in shipping!" Meowth squeaked as he looked at the two very angry girls.

"But they aren't homosexual or bisexual or trisexual or-" Magmar listed.

" Trisexual'? What's that?" Tyler exclaimed.

Magmar looked up at him. "Trust me, if you don't know, you don't WANT to know!"

"Huh?" Kris honked.

"I think her problem...," David spoke up for a first time in a long time, pointing at Kris. "...is that she can't understand why anyone would want to be homosexual!"

"I think her problem is that she has a bust size 40 and an I.Q. to match!" Meowth snarled, his eye twitching.

"So why do we have to have so many shippings?!" Max exclaimed.

"It's just how shipping goes!" Meowth exclaimed. "No matter if one is stupid and one is smart, one is human and one is not, one is evil and one is good, both are the same gender, both are different genders, both WERE the same gender, or if the two are made for each other, there is a shipping for it!"

"I'm sticking to Coolshipping and Nolicenseshipping, thank you!" Magmar exclaimed.

"You know, I really don't myself why shipping is such a hassel! I just like one couple being one couple and not having two million other ways of looking at it!" Kate exclaimed.

"I thought love was blind, not believed!" Max scoffed.

"I liked the days when men were REAL men, women were REAL women, and moronic internet dwellers with ideas that would get people locked in an asylum would REALLY get locked in an asylum!" Kat shouted.

"I just wanted to have a straight relationship with a girl and now everyone thinks I'm bisexual or something!" Tyler whined. "Is this the downside of living in animé?"

Meowth sighed. "You're right. I've complicated everything. Tyler and Meghan are just boyfriend and girlfriend. Kate and Tyler are just friends. Tyler and Colin hate each other. David and Kris are just make-out partners. I think we're done with shipping for today!"

"Huh?" honked you-know-who.

"AAAARGH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Meowth leapt up and started slashing at Kris's face.

Suddenly, a boy and a girl came walking up to the huge crowd. The guy was wearing black clothing and had black hair. The girl was wearing normal clothing, and she had her brown hair in a ponytail, like Kitty's.

"What's going on?" The girl asked them, as she watched Meowth slash at Kris's face vigorously while Kris shrieked in pain and punched at the cat.

"We're talking about love!" Magmar informed her.

The girl and guy exchanged confused glances.

"So, who are you?" Tyler asked him.

"I'm Maria," The girl introduced herself, then motioned to the guy. "This is Alex, but prefers to be called Ahchoo."

"Bless you," Tyler said.

"No, that's my nickname," Alex explained, then announced. "It's Ahchoo!"

Meowth stopped slashing at Kris, who stopped yelling in pain, and they said "Bless you!" in unison. Then Meowth went back to slashing Kris, who went back to screaming in pain.

Alex sighed while Maria laughed. "Anyway, we are heading for Saffron City! Is that where you're going too?"

"Yep!" Magmar chirped.

"Cool! We can all go together!"

Colin didn't look so thrilled. "We're going our own way! We're not traveling with a bunch of idiots!!"

"But that's how you travel already!" Magmar pointed out.

"What was that!?" Colin screamed in rage.

"You heard me!"

Colin pulled three Pokéballs from his pocket and released them. Out came a Cyndaquil, a Cubone, and a Scyther. "Crush that little Magmar!" he ordered his Pokémon.

Suddenly, a car came up next to the huge crowd of trainers. Brian was in it. "Come on, guys! I got new tires for the car!"

Magmar acted fast. He ran over to the car, yanked off one of the Firestone tires and threw it at Colin's Pokémon. It exploded, knocking Colin's Pokémon out.

As Magmar stood there triumphantly, blowing on his fists, Brian shouted at him. "Hey, you dumb Pokémon! Do you know how much that cost me?"

"A dollar and forty cents?" Magmar guessed.

"...How'd you know!? But don't you know that you can't get tires that cheap these days though!!"

"Oh, use your spare tire!" Magmar muttered and walked back to Tyler. "Can we go on to Saffron City now?"

"Okay!" Tyler and all the others, including Maria and Alex (a.k.a. Ahchoo).

"Wait a minute! The kids are getting away! Kris! Meowth-," David shouted, but stopped when he saw that Kris and Meowth were in the middle of a huge, unstoppable fight. "Oh, boy. I believe this gives new meaning to cat fight'!"

Colin and the other rivals took Magmar's advice and used their spare tire. They drove off to Saffron City at a dangerous speed.

On their way there, they past Tyler and his friends. Intentionally, they kicked up a huge cloud of dust in their faces.

"AH-CHOOOOOO!" Kate sneezed violently.

"Yes?" Alex spoke up.

"Bless you," Kitty said at the same time.

Tyler angrily waved the dust away from his face and scowled as he heard his rivals laughing cruelly as they sped off. "I hate those guys! I can't stand them! Who do they think they are, anyway?! ...Eh...ah...ahh...AH-CHOOO!" he shouted as he sneezed from the dust.

"I seriously doubt they think they're me," Alex protested.

Later on down the pathway, they saw a car that was pulled over to the side. Officer Jenny's motorcycle was right behind it, and she was standing next to the car. She was busy writing a ticket for the driver, who (no surprise there) was none other than Colin.

This time, it was Tyler and his friends who laughed cruelly at them as they walked by.

"Hey, Officer Jenny!" Alex cried. "Could you make sure these guys get a big fine for reckless driving?"

"Ahchoo...," Maria muttered disapprovingly.

Officer Jenny and all the occupants in the car turned to Maria and cried, "Bless you!"

* * *

"Here we are! Saffron City!" Tyler announced as they entered the town.

"Sure is a big place!" Kitty observed.

"Well, I'll see you later! I gotta find my family!" Elizabeth informed them.

"Why don't we meet at Starbucks in four hours?" Kate asked.

"Okay!" Elizabeth chirped, then ran off. "Bye!" she called to them.

"Starbucks?" Alex repeated as they waved good-bye. "I haven't had coffee for a long time! I'm going now! See you all later!"

Max looked shyly at Kitty. "Hey Kat. Would you like to go too?"

"Sure, Max!" she giggled. "We'll see you later! Miss you!" Kitty waved good-bye to Tyler, Kate, Maria and Magmar.

"See you later, guys!" Kate called to them.

"I think that is good proof for Trainershipping!" Magmar chuckled.

"Come again?" Maria asked him.

"Uh...long story!" Magmar quickly cried. He really didn't want to go through the whole story again.

"Hey, I'm sure that there is a gym here! I'm going to go get the next badge!" Tyler exclaimed as he started walking off. He walked five steps, then looked around. "Uh...where is it?"

Magmar and Kate shrugged, while Maria said, "I was here a few days ago. There were two gyms, but only one of them gives badges. The one that doesn't is a gym-like gym."

" Gym-like gym'?" Magmar repeated.

"Yes. The Pokémon work out there, and the trainers are all very strong. Their Pokémon are incredibly tough!"

"Hmmm...," Tyler hummed as he rubbed his chin.

"For some reason, I've got this feeling he wants to go there first!" Magmar cried.

Tyler looked at Magmar. "Well, don't you want to see these strong Pokémon? We'll go to the Pokémon Center, then heal our Pokémon, then go to the other gym."

"...Okay," Magmar sighed.

As Tyler, Kate, Maria and Magmar headed for the gym, something else was happening. Something big, something important. Something that everyone would pay attention to. Something that would disappoint people everywhere.

THE CHAPTER ENDED.


	19. Let’s Go Work Out At The Gime Er, Gym!

Chapter 19 Let's Go Work Out At The Gime...Er, Gym!

"So...do we just walk in...or do we break down the door to prove our strength?" Magmar asked his comrades.

The four had found the gym-like gym, which happened to be a gym for fighting Pokémon.

"I don't think so, Magmar," Tyler told his fire Pokémon. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. To everyone's great surprise, the door fell down the moment Tyler touched it, crashing to the ground loudly.

A man dressed in a torn karate outfit walked up to the collapsed door and groaned. "That's it. We're getting a new door,"

"What's with your door?" Kate asked the man.

"A lot of trainers break it down, trying to prove their strength," he replied.

"...Uh...heh-heh," Magmar chuckled nervously.

As they entered the gym, they saw many Pokémon working out using all sorts of equipment.

"Whoever wishes to battle the head fighter here must release their Pokémon now. They can use some of the equipment while they wait," the man informed them, then he walked off.

"Okay! Let's get a workout, people!" Tyler announced. He let out his other Pokémon, who looked in fascination at the equipment.

So each one of them tried a different piece of equipment. Smeargle saw the punching bags and watched some Hitmonchans punch them. He decided to give it a try and walked up to a punching bag. He pulled back his left fist and punched the bag with all his strength.

".......AAAAAAAAUGH!!!" he screamed, grabbing his left hand with his right. He wailed as he waved his left hand, trying to shake the pain away. The Hitmonchans stopped punching their bags and laughed at the unfortunate Smeargle.

Smeargle, who did not want to look weak, decided to take another approach. He took his tail and painted a picture of Colin's face on the bag. After staring at it for a few seconds, he started shaking with rage. He pulled back his left fist once again and smashed the picture of Colin. The punching bag's rope snapped, and the bag went flying across the room, smashing into the wall. The wall cracked a bit and the paint was chipped badly where the bag hit the wall. The picture of Colin's face now somehow had black eyes and bruises.

The Hitmonchans were silent for a moment, then they started whooping and cheering. Smeargle took a deep breath and smiled.

Jolteon was running on a treadmill without much difficulty. And because nothing funny is happening with her, we'll go to someone else.

Magmar was trying to lift a barbell, but it was much too heavy for him. He lay on the ground, panting, sweating and still holding onto the barbell with only one hand, when Pinsir walked up to him.

Pinsir, who had just visited the gym's Starbucks, looked at the barbell that Magmar was holding onto with interest. He, with the help of his caffeine rush, lifted the barbell over his head with Magmar still holding onto it.

Magmar dangled from the barbell, his feet a few inches from the ground. "Pinsir, you're making me look bad," he muttered.

Nidoking was punching one of those weird punching bags that were suspended in the air with the support of stretchy cords. No one really knew who invented it or why, but they were a lot of fun, so no one complained about them.

A human girl who looked familiar walked up to Nidoking and watched him punch the strange contraption. "Heh, that's pathetic! Can't you punch any harder, or are you really that weak?"

Nidoking growled quietly, then slugged the punching bag as hard as he could. It went flying backwards, yet the bungee cords held fast. The bag came back at a terrifying speed, slamming into the rude girl's forehead. She hit the ground hard.

Nidoking chuckled to himself, and went back to punching the bag. He suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Rachel! What are you doing on the floor?!"

A familiar boy came running up to the familiar, fainted girl. Nidoking knew who the familiar boy was though. He was all too familiar.

"Say, how did Colin get here before us?" Tyler asked Kate.

"I don't know! Why can't he just leave us alone?" Kate muttered angrily.

Nidoking walked away from Colin and Rachel, whistling nervously. But it was too late. "HEY!! Who does this Nidoking belong to!? He hurt my girlfriend!"

Tyler walked up to Colin. "Me, Colin!"

Colin growled at Tyler. "You brat. I'm going make sure that you lose to the leader here!"

Suddenly, a voice echoed across the room from the overhead speaker. "Karate King will now challenge all his challengers. Will everyone please came over to the arena?"

As everyone headed towards the arena, Colin and the still dazed Rachel met up with the other rivals, and Tyler found Kate and Maria. Magmar, Pinsir, Jolteon and Nidoking found their trainer, but Smeargle was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Smeargle?" Tyler asked Magmar, who shrugged.

They notice Smeargle as he was being carried by the Hitmonchans that had watched him beat the stuffing out of the punching bag.

The arena looked like a basketball court, without any baskets, and there was a giant painting of a Pokéball in the middle.

A very strong-looking man stood at the far end of the court...er, arena. He was dressed in a white robe, and he had a black belt tied around his waist. He laughed good-naturally.

"I see that I have many challengers today!" He looked at all the trainers on the other side. Tyler, Colin and the other rivals, and five other trainers were standing at where he was looking at. Everyone else was in the stands.

"I must ask that none of you use psychic Pokémon, as this challenge will not be a challenge with them in the battles," Karate King explained. "This will be a five on five, so you can pick your other Pokémon. If you have a psychic type, please switch it now."

Two of the unknown trainers, Brian and Rachel pulled out their Pokédexes and pressed a few buttons. Tyler looked at Magmar, who stood by his side.

"We're okay, right?" he asked his friend.

"Let's see...me, Nidoking, Smeargle, Jolteon and Pinsir. Yeah, we're good!" Magmar gave Tyler a thumbs-up. Tyler looked up to see what Magmar was pointing at.

"No, Tyler. That's a...hand signal that means good," Magmar explained.

"Oh, I see,"

When the other trainers were done, Karate King spoke again. "Are you all ready? Does anyone have any questions?"

Tyler raised his hand. "Yeah, I do. What do we other trainers do while someone else battles?"

Karate King raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear the rules to this battle? You all are each going to send out one Pokémon, while I send out one only. Your mission is for your Pokémon to knock out mine, while staying conscious at the same time. You all are going to attack my Pokémon, not each other's. But that doesn't mean accidents can't happen, heh heh heh!"

"But that's so unfair!!" Magmar cried.

Karate King looked at the talking Magmar. "I am confident in my Pokémon, young one. They are-,"

"No, I mean for us!" Magmar interrupted. "It's going to be hectic for us to give orders, while you can stand there and play on a Nintendo, because your Pokémon already knows what to do, right?"

Karate King smiled. "You are sharp, young one. But alas, my Nintendo is being repaired at the moment, so I will concentrate on the battle. This will make it harder for you all, mind you. Now...," Karate King picked up a Pokéball from a Pokéball stand.

Author's Note: A Pokéball stand is like a hat stand, except it is as tall as a grown man's leg, and it doesn't hold hats very well. There is a small rack on top that holds the Pokéballs in place. People use this contraption to hold Pokéballs in a certain place when they don't have pockets or belts with Pokéball holders. If this is boring to you, it wasn't meant to be. I just didn't know how to make it funny, so I'll just say poopy pants', and hope that gets a laugh.

"Hitmonchan, bash them!!" Karate King let out a tough Hitmonchan, who looked very anxious.

Tyler let out his Smeargle while all the other trainers let out different Pokémon.

Besides Smeargle, a Scyther, a Raichu, a Pidgeotto, a Charmeleon, a Golbat, an Arbok, a Nidoqueen, a Gligar, a Machoke, an Ivysaur, and a Seadra appeared in front of the lone Hitmonchan.

And he didn't look a bit nervous.

"Woah! If that's not bravery, it's insanity!" Magmar shouted, looking at Hitmonchan's stern face.

"Attack, Hitmonchan!" Karate King ordered.

The twelve Pokémon charged at Hitmonchan, who pulled back his fists and let loose a barrage of punches. Some Pokémon fell back, while others pounced at Hitmonchan. The Machoke grabbed Hitmonchan by the shoulders from behind. Hitmonchan grabbed the Machoke by his arm and flung him over himself and into the Golbat.

"Geez, that guy is tough!" Magmar exclaimed.

It was total chaos after that. Hitmonchan jumped, dodged, punched and threw his opponents all over the court...I mean, arena. The opposing Pokémon were confused and unexperienced in this kind of battling, so they weren't doing well. When the Charmeleon breathed fire, Hitmonchan would dodge the flames and they would burn the Arbok. When Raichu zapped at him, the Machoke and Golbat would get hit instead. Scyther, who belonged to Colin, slashed wildly at the quick Hitmonchan. But he never hit the Hitmonchan, only the floor and the other Pokémon.

"Scyther, it's time for our revenge!" Colin yelled. Even though there was much mayhem and noise, Scyther heard Colin and nodded. He pulled back his left arm to slash at Hitmonchan, but slashed Smeargle instead!

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Magmar exclaimed angrily.

"He was aiming for Hitmonchan," Colin lied. "Smeargle was just in the way,"

"You may think I'm stupid, Magmar," Tyler muttered to his Pokémon. "but even I'm not going to believe what Colin said!"

Smeargle ran from the treacherous Scyther, but got hit by a Thunderbolt from Sean's Raichu. Smeargle was surrounded by Pokémon, and besides Hitmonchan, he had no clue who was his friend or who was attacking him.

"SMEAAAAAR!!" he cried in vain. The Nidoqueen heard his cry for help and ran over to him. The Seadra, who belonged to Ann, was speeding towards Smeargle, planning to bash into the artist Pokémon. But the Nidoqueen had other plans. She grabbed the Seadra by her long snout, and kicked her into the air.

Tyler and Magmar noticed the Seadra fly up from the crowd of fighting Pokémon. "What's that, a UFO?" Tyler joked.

"Yeah, an Unidentified Flying Ocean-Pokémon!" Magmar laughed.

Ann's Seadra fell back down to the ground and bonked Hitmonchan right on the head. He rubbed his sore head, wondering what had hit him. When he saw the Seadra, he tossed her up and punched her, making the water Pokémon fly through the air and smash into the Charmeleon.

The Pokémon were starting to collapse. The Golbat, the Gligar and the Ivysaur had fainted, all of whom had belonged to the unknown trainers.

Smeargle and the Nidoqueen had teamed up, and they were doing better than any of the other Pokémon. Tyler's rivals' Pokémon were still attacking Smeargle, but Nidoqueen helped the artist Pokémon every way she could.

Hitmonchan punched Sean's Raichu, knocking out the electric mouse. Sean called back his Raichu, then wailed and screamed and basically threw a tantrum.

"I wish he'd grow up!" Magmar muttered to himself.

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!" Ashley shouted.

Pidgeotto flew up high, then started flapping his wings vigorously. A huge tornado appeared in front of him, sucking up all the Pokémon on the field. Pidgeotto then flew towards the tornado, planning to attack the Pokémon who were trapped in the tornado, but got sucked in himself.

"No, you dumb bird! You weren't supposed to do that!" Ashley screamed, stomping her foot in rage.

"Oh, grow up!" Brian snapped at her, then started pounding the ground with his fists and continued wailing.

Author's Note: Are you not finding this story funny? Hmmm, let me try to help. Pee-pee head'.

When the tornado stopped, the Pokémon who hadn't passed out were very dizzy. The Charmeleon, Ashley's Pidgeotto, Ann's Seadra and the Machoke (who belonged to Rachel) had fainted. Hitmonchan, Nidoqueen and Arbok (Arbok belonges to Brian, but if you were paying really good attention, you would have known that already) tried to stop the room from acting very silly. Smeargle was trying to get off of the roller coaster he had accidentally stepped on.

Hitmonchan recovered the fastest and he nailed Scyther with a Mach Punch. The razor sharp Pokémon fainted, not able to continue and not wanting to continue.

As the trainers called back their fainted Pokémon, Arbok lunged for Smeargle, mouth wide open. Nidoqueen raised her hands to knock the snake Pokémon away, but Arbok bit her arm. Nidoqueen wailed, but then got hit by Arbok's tail. She fainted, severely beaten by several Pokémon.

Now this made Hitmonchan angry. Honor was very important to him, and there was none in this Arbok. That was not really surprising though, because that Pokémon was a snake. Hitmonchan punched Arbok with a fury of Comet Punches, causing the snake to faint as well.

Now it was just Smeargle against Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan, even though he was exhausted and sore, saw an easy win, but Smeargle had a plan. You see, when Smeargle had been punching the punching bags with the Hitmonchans, he had Sketched their Mach Punch attack.

"Smeeeeeargle!!" Smeargle charged towards Hitmonchan with incredible speed, and nailed Hitmonchan in the face with a Mach Punch. Hitmonchan collapsed to the ground, completely wiped out.

"Impressive!" Karate King exclaimed as recalled his Hitmonchan. "Smeargle in the winner! Who is the trainer for this fine Pokémon?" Tyler raised his hand. "Very good, young man. Fight 1 belongs to you!"

As Smeargle ran back to his trainer, Tyler hugged him. "Great job, Smeargle! You know, we should give you a nickname! What would you like?"

Smeargle thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "Smeargle!"

Magmar chuckled. "Clever."

"He wants to be called Smeargle'...oh, I see. What'd he say, Magmar?" Tyler asked.

"He wants to be called Snoopy'!" Magmar exclaimed.

"Snoopy? ...Ha ha ha! Cute! Okay then, Snoopy!" Tyler laughed.

"Please prepare for Fight 2!" Karate King exclaimed. He took another Pokéball from the Pokéball stand.

"Smear...uh, sorry. Snoopy, I think you better rest now. You've been through quite a lot!" Tyler said. Snoopy nodded, and allowed Tyler to call him back into the Pokéball. Tyler then let out Pinsir, who had a Starbucks coffee in his hand.

"...Is that coffee your Pinsir is holding, young lad?" Karate King asked Tyler, squinting at Pinsir's item.

"Uh...yes. Is that okay?" Tyler asked, a bit nervous.

"The odds are he is going to lose that coffee, so yes," Karate King informed him. He released his Pokémon, which was a Heracross. "Heracross, knock them out!"

Pinsir watched as a Venonat, a Cubone, a Blastoise, a Flareon, a Scizor, a Grimer, a Fearow, an Electabuzz, a Tangela, a Sneasel, and an Onix appeared on the court...I MEAN, arena.

Heracross, just like Hitmonchan, did not seem worried in the least bit.

"Jeez, either all of his Pokémon are incredibly strong, or they've all got problems with their brains!" Magmar cried.

Once again, Karate King's single Pokémon thrashed at all the other Pokémon, while avoiding damage himself. This one was even worse though, because the Blastoise was soaking everyone except Heracross, and Onix was smashing everyone but Heracross silly. Pinsir, however, was trying to drink his drink before charging in there.

Pinsir suddenly heard a loud growl above him. The Onix, who had been ordered by Ann, was growling and looking down at him. "Grrrowrrr...," he growled.

"Pinsir pin pinsir sir?" Pinsir asked, pointing at his coffee.

"GRRRROOOOWWW!!" Onix roared while nodding his head.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIN!!" Pinsir ran away from Onix, keeping his coffee close to him. Little did he know that the rival's Pokémon were all plotting against him.

Rachel's Sneasel tripped Pinsir, causing the bug Pokémon to accidentally fling his coffee into the air. Heracross flew by and jabbed Sneasel with his horn, then went back to stop the out-of-control sprinkler known as Blastoise.

Pinsir watched hopelessly as his precious coffee sailed through the air. But suddenly, the Scizor flew into the air and caught the coffee. He flew back to Pinsir, and returned his coffee to him. Pinsir thanked Scizor and quickly drank his coffee.

He and Scizor then realized something. There were six Pokémon out there that were not their friends or allies. Sneasel, Heracross and Onix were three of them, yet the other three...WHAM!...two were a mystery as Scizor whacked the Cubone who had hit Scizor's head with his bone club.

Heracross had knocked out the Fearow, the Tangela and Brian's Venonat. He was still trying to defeat Blastoise, but the giant turtle Pokémon was spraying all over the place like a crazed fire hose.

Sean's Flareon lost all patience and created a giant whirlpool of fire around everyone, including himself. Heracross flapped his wings to stay cool, Blastoise sprayed water over everyone else, and Pinsir took the marshmellow from his coffee and roasted it to a nice degree. After the flames died down, Rachel's Sneasel and Ashley's Grimer had fainted, and Pinsir was eating a yummy, cooked marshmellow.

Author's Note: Are you finding this chapter not very funny at this time? It is because I tend to go overboard when it comes to fight scenes. I love going into detail about the parts I like most in stories, like the fighting parts, the romantic parts, the funny parts, and the naughty...er...I think we better go back to the story now.

Heracross charged at the Flareon who had caused so much unnecessary heat. While Heracross charged at the fire Pokémon, Onix and Cubone attacked Pinsir and Scizor, and Blastoise and Electabuzz attacked Heracross.

There was much smashing, punching, jabbing, clawing, slamming, spraying, shocking and slashing for the next three minutes that was just smashing, punching, jabbing, clawing, slamming, spraying, shocking and slashing, and nothing really interesting, unless you're one of those people who enjoy seeing other people get hurt badly. In that case, Electabuzz shot a Thunderbolt that missed Heracross and hit you. Ha ha ha.

When the smashing, punching, jabbing, clawing, slamming, spraying, shocking and slashing were over, Flareon, Onix and Blastoise had fainted. Electabuzz was trying to shock Heracross, but he kept slipping on the water. Scizor and Pinsir ran to his aid, but Cubone was hot on their trail. He kept clubbing Pinsir, until Electabuzz grabbed the little ground Pokémon, lifted him up and smashed him to the ground, knocking the treacherous Pokémon out.

Pinsir turned to Heracross and smacked him with his pincers. Heracross fought fiercely, but Pinsir had caffeine in his system, experience in fighting Heracrosses, and marshmellow scraps that melted in his mouth, not in the fire.

Heracross fainted after a few more seconds of battling. Electabuzz and Scizor cheered for the beetle Pokémon as Karate King called Heracross back.

"Very impressive. Who does this Pinsir belong to?" Karate King asked. Once again, Tyler raised his hand, and once again, Karate King told him he was very good.

"Fight 3 will take place soon, but there is something you all should know," Karate King told them.

"What?" everyone asked.

"It is the end of the chapter, because we need to stop now before it gets too long," Karate King explained.

AND SO HE WAS RIGHT.


	20. This Is Way Too Confusing For Me!

Chapter 20 - This Is Way Too Confusing For Me!

"Let me get this straight," Magmar started slowly. "You want to send Nidoking out there...,"

"Hmm-mmm," Tyler hummed, nodding his head.

"Where a bunch of Pokémon are going to be thrashing around...,"

"Yeah...,"

"And you want to send Nidoking, who runs in fear at the sight of any Pokémon," Magmar finished.

"Yes, that is my plan."

"One question."

"Okay."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!!" Magmar screamed, surprising everyone.

"Either Nidoking goes, or you have to go twice," Tyler informed his loud Pokémon.

Magmar considered this for a minute. "Okay, send Nidoking," he grumbled.

"For my next choice...," Karate King pulled out a Pokéball from his Pokéball stand and released his third Pokémon. "I choose Poliwrath! Crush them!!"

Poliwrath appeared on the field. He was wearing a shirt that said, I defeated 12 Pokémon teamed up against me, and all I got was this lousy t-shirt!'

Tyler released Nidoking, who also had something out of the ordinary. He was reading a book called, Conquering Your Fears'. He suddenly noticed that he was no longer in his Pokéball and tossed the book to his trainer. He then noticed the Poliwrath that was wearing a t-shirt. Instead of running in fear from the Poliwrath (or the t-shirt), Nidoking read the shirt to himself. He then proceeded to laugh merrily as he got the joke.

Once he was done laughing, Nidoking noticed that there was a lot more Pokémon than there had been six seconds ago.

Author's Note: Or three seconds. It really all depends on how fast you read. I just picked six because I like that number, and it is a very short word. Yes, I am getting a little lazy, but you would be too if you had to write this much.

Nidoking noticed a Rhydon, a Gastly, a Mareep, a Primeape, a Sandshrew, an Umbreon, a Beedrill, a Dodrio, a Porygon, a Swinub and a Poliwag were standing on the battlefield now. Nidoking raised one of his eyebrows and chuckled, because he thought that they were here to buy t-shirts for themselves.

"_My, it wouldn't fit very well on some of them! Like that Gastly and the Dodrio. And the Porygon really should buy it's from the Internet,_" Nidoking thought.

"Attack!" Karate King ordered.

Nidoking suddenly realized that no one was here for a t-shirt, as the Pokémon dashed off to beat up Poliwrath. A panic attack started building up inside. His anti-panic system was doing it's best to keep the panic down, but it was fighting a battle, just like Poliwrath.

Poliwrath delivered a heavy Mega Punch to the Primeape. The panic attack whacked an anti-panic recruit hard. Poliwrath kicked at the Porygon. The panic attack kicked at another anti-panic unit. Poliwrath blasted the Beedrill with a tremendous Hydro Pump. The panic attack pulled out a bazooka, and the anti-panic recruits ran for cover.

Nidoking watched as Poliwrath pounded and dodged all the Pokémon against him. What was he to do? That Poliwrath looked awfully busy, and he didn't want to disrupt him of his work.

Magmar noticed Nidoking was not battling, so he went back to the old-fashioned way of getting Nidoking to battle. "Hey, Nidoking! That Poliwrath said you're so dumb, you'd drown in a stadium wave!"

Nidoking looked angrily at Poliwrath, who was punching the Dodrio's heads. He looked at Nidoking and shook his head no. He then pointed at the Sandshrew, who was rubbing a bruise.

"Huh?" Nidoking grunted. Who had insulted him?

Suddenly, and most painfully, Mareep bit Nidoking right on the tail. Nidoking jumped five feet in the air and yelled out in pain. It is to be noticed that he accidentally caused an Earthquake attack when he landed (he also looked a bit like a Slowbro in the Stadium games doing Earthquake too, with Mareep on his tail), which shook the ground and made several Pokémon lose their balance. Poliwrath, who had just been shaken a little by the Earthquake, sprayed at Nidoking with a small Water Gun.

During all this, the anti-panic units had been trying to stop the panic attack. They managed to only bonk it somewhat gently, while the panic attack pulled out a fire hose and blasted all of them. It had control for a few seconds.

Nidoking, wet and with a Mareep clinging onto his tail, screamed loudly and ran forward. He flailed his arms around and, in the process of running around, he accidentally whacked Poliwrath with his flailing arms. He also managed to whack Porygon too, but nobody really noticed that, except for Porygon.

At the same time, one of the anti-panic units charged ahead and punched the panic attack hard. The panic attack lost control of Nidoking and, if it didn't happen to be a panic attack, almost had panicked itself.

Nidoking was desperately trying to remove Mareep off his tail, when the Rhydon came to his rescue. She cried to Nidoking to stop thrashing, which he did, and Rhydon yanked Mareep off of his tail. Mareep then bit Rhydon's arm, which was a really stupid thing to do (it is most likely that she did stupid things because Ann, her trainer, was stupid. After all, Pokémon resemble their trainers).

Mareep wailed in pain after she removed her teeth from Rhydon's rock-like skin. Rhydon lifted the stupid Mareep and hurled her at Poliwrath. The sheep Pokémon landed on Poliwrath, who didn't seem to notice having Mareep crashing onto his head. Rhydon growled in frustration, because she had been attacking Poliwrath all the time, but he stayed conscious and she had become awfully wet and sore.

Poliwrath had succeeded in knocking out Ashley's Sandshrew, the Umbreon and the Dodrio. He was trying to nail Swinub with a Dynamic Punch when his body suddenly froze. He couldn't move a muscle in his frog body, but his eyes still worked. He looked around to see that Porygon had him frozen with a Psychic attack. Poliwrath was really ticked off, but his anger went away as he was thrown across the arena, and right into the Beedrill. As soon as he got up, Poliwrath grabbed the Beedrill by one of its stingers and flung it at Porygon. The two Pokémon fainted, and one of the unknown trainers called back Beedrill and Brian called back his Porygon.

Poliwrath was not the kind of Pokémon that said, "I say, could you please not do that, I don't enjoy it,"

The Rhydon who had saved Nidoking from Mareep charged at Poliwrath. She was not the type of Pokémon who said, "I say, I'm going to hurt you now, just to let you know so you can blast me with a Hydro Pump!"

A Shadow Ball smacked her on the side, knocking her over and causing her to faint. Nidoking and Poliwrath looked to where the Shadow Ball had come from. Gastly, who belonged to Sean, laughed evilly. Poliwag, who belonged to Colin, and Mareep and Swinub stood near him and laughed evilly too. Poliwrath laughed evilly too and blasted all three of them with a huge Bubblebeam attack.

Nidoking did not need insults this time. They had knocked out his new friend, and he was not happy about it. He roared in fury and stamped the ground with all his might, creating a mighty Fissure attack. Gastly, Mareep and Swinub were hit by it, while Poliwrath was knocked off his feet by the vigorous rumbling in the ground. Gastly, Mareep and Swinub all fainted and Tyler's rivals called their Pokémon back.

Nidoking charged at Poliwrath and lifted the tough Pokémon over his head. He had nothing against Poliwrath, but this was what he was supposed to be doing. He threw Poliwrath across the room with all his might.

The Primeape watched as Poliwrath flew through the air and right towards him. Primeape rolled his eyes and thought, "Oh-no, not again." Poliwrath crashed into the monkey Pokémon, knocking it out.

Colin's Poliwag raced over to Poliwrath, hoping to catch him off his guard. No such luck. Poliwrath stood up quickly, simply picked up Poliwag with his hand and tossed his pre-evolution over his shoulder. Poliwag fainted, so now it was only Nidoking and Poliwrath.

Nidoking growled at Poliwrath loudly. Not only had his anti-panic units defeated the panic attack, but they also had beaten a few coward units and freed a few bravery units.

Poliwrath charged at Nidoking, who charged at Poliwrath. The two bashed into each other, but Poliwrath took the damage. The frog Pokémon wobbled a little, then fell over backwards and passed out.

Nidoking smiled triumphantly as he walked over to his trainer. The Karate King called back his Pokémon and noticed that Nidoking was standing with Tyler. "Well done, young lad! Fight 3 goes to you! Now everyone, please prepare for Fight 4!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!!" Magmar cried out loud. "There's something I need to tell you!"

"What?" Tyler asked as he called back Nidoking.

"We have a plot hole!" Magmar wailed.

"A plot hole? What is it?" his trainer asked him.

"That's a mistake in a story that really should've been corrected, but it can't for some reason, but that's not important right now!" Magmar explained, pausing to chuckle over his little joke. "We forgot about Meghan!"

"I'm right here!" Meghan, who was sitting with Kate and Maria, called to Magmar.

"But we didn't mention you in the last three chapters!" Magmar exclaimed.

"Ouch," Meghan stated, while Kate put her hand on Meghan's shoulder for comfort.

"It's a good thing this is not the final copy of this story!" Tyler cried.

"Yeah, but the people at the message board that we post the chapters on are never going to let us live this down!" Magmar whined.

"You forgot about my plot hole!" Colin growled.

"What is...," Magmar started, but knew he was heading towards that stupid joke. "What's yours?"

"At the beginning of the story, Ashley was my girlfriend! Now Rachel is my girlfriend!" Colin exclaimed.

Author's Note: Don't you go blaming me because you have a confusing love life!

Tyler shrugged. "Well, we'll correct it when we really publish this book!"

"Fight 4 is about to begin, and it is plot hole safe!" Karate King announced, releasing his fourth Pokémon, which was a Machamp. "Put the hurt on them, Machamp!"

Tyler released Jolteon, who looked ready for battle. Jolteon was confident in her abilities, and the fact that Machamp could move a mountain with one arm did not make her nervous.

"Gee, I need a Jolteon like that one," Karate King whispered to himself.

Jolteon noticed a Houndour, a Gyarados, a Magcargo, a Snorlax, a Tauros, a Vaporeon, a Larvitar, a Steelix, a Bellsprout, a Hitmonlee and a Dratini next to her.

Suddenly, the arena was not as big as it was a few moments ago. There was a huge Gyarados, a bulky Snorlax that made Weird Al' Yankovic's song Fat' seem realistic, a big Tauros and a very long Steelix in the battle. Jolteon was not a psychic Pokémon, but she knew that things were not going to be pretty in a second or two.

"Oh, you're going to have some fun, Machamp!" Karate King yelled to his Pokémon, who nodded and grinned. "Attack!"

Jolteon and the Vaporeon ran to the sides to avoid being trampled by the big Pokémon. Ann's Bellsprout was not as fortunate, because as she was yelling out at the Machamp, the Snorlax stepped on her and made her faint instantly.

Machamp used all his strength to toss the heavy Pokémon around. He didn't have to be as agile as the last three, because he would simply punch or throw a Pokémon to keep them away from him.

Gyarados, who belonged to Rachel, blasted all of the Pokémon below with a terrifying Hydro Pump. Jolteon and Vaporeon were the only ones who were not hit, because they had stayed away from the fight to make sure they weren't creamed as fast as Bellsprout was.

Machamp grabbed the Steelix by the tail and swung the steel Pokémon around, bashing all the Pokémon that came near him. Jolteon let out a huge shock of electricity, zapping Machamp. He let go of Steelix, who went sailing through the air and smashed into the ceiling. He then proceeded to fall back to the ground.

When the Steelix landed, it was able to use an Earthquake attack before it fainted. Machamp, who knew that an electric Pokémon had attacked him, used Earthquake at the same time. If there was a Richter scale nearby, the reading would've gone off the chart.

Jolteon and Vaporeon thought fast and jumped onto Gyarados, believing that the serpent was on their side. The treacherous Pokémon saw Tyler's innocent Jolteon and blasted her off with a Hydro Pump. Vaporeon shouted angrily at Gyarados and hit him in the face with a Bubblebeam.

The Earthquakes had calmed down by the time Jolteon landed painfully on the ground. However, they had hit everyone else but Machamp. The Magcargo, Brian's Houndour and Ashley's Dratini had been knocked out, while the others were just shaken.

Colin's Larvitar jumped towards Jolteon and bit her on the nose, making Jolteon yelped in pain. Vaporeon heard Jolteon's cry and jumped off Gyarados. She shot the Larvitar off Jolteon with a powerful Water Gun, also knocking out the little traitor.

This was not one of Jolteon's favorite battles. She preferred battles where she knew who was on her side and who wasn't.

Author's Note: Who doesn't?

Machamp was busy at the time. He was holding onto Snorlax's and Tauros's heads with his bottom arms, keeping them from using Headbutt. He was also holding Sean's Hitmonlee's foot with his back right hand, and he was holding Gyarados's mouth closed with his last hand. After holding them in place for a little bit, he lifted them all up, banged them all together and threw them high into the air.

Hitmonlee landed first. He quickly jumped to his feet, then looked up to see Snorlax falling down right above him. Hitmonlee waved good-bye as the fatso Pokémon landed on him, while Tauros and Gyarados landed too.

The three heavy Pokémon landing together created an insanely powerful Fissure attack. If there was a Richter scale there, it would have exploded trying to get a reading.

Vaporeon stood next to Jolteon, and two used Reflect at the same time. The Fissure exploded against their shield, and Vaporeon leaned against Jolteon, closing her eyes and whimpering. Jolteon stood there, eyes open, watching the Fissure pound their shield. She growled at it, even though she knew that was useless, but she liked doing it.

Their Reflect held strong, and when the dust cleared, Jolteon stood where she was, looking strong and fearless.

"Wowee!" Magmar cheered. "I present you the Xena of Pokémon, the Lora Croft of Jolteons!"

The Tauros had fainted, but the Snorlax and Gyarados still had some fight in them. Hitmonlee pulled himself from underneath the big tub-of-lard Pokémon, stood up and slammed to the ground face first. Machamp grinned at them, letting his arms down. He had used Detect to protect himself from the Fissure.

Snorlax and Gyarados powered up their Hyper Beams and fired them at Machamp. Well, actually, the sumo wrestler impersonating Pokémon fired his at Machamp. Gyarados fired his at Jolteon and Vaporeon.

Vaporeon knocked Jolteon away from harm, taking the beam herself. She fainted, and that made Jolteon really, really, REALLY ANGRY!!!!! Jolteon shot at Gyarados with her most powerful Zap Cannon, knocking out the serpent Pokémon.

"Why do I have the feeling that if she could talk, she would scream, I am woman! Hear me roar!'" Magmar asked Tyler.

Machamp dodged Snorlax's Hyper Beam and then he nailed the fatty pants Pokémon with a Cross Chop. The Pokémon who could trip on 4th Street and land on 12th fainted.

Jolteon shocked Machamp with a huge Thunder. Machamp barely held in there, then charged towards Jolteon and lifted her over his head.

"Ah pity da foo' who shock mae!" Machamp yelled.

Magmar and Tyler exchanged surprised looks.

Jolteon, still not intimidated, zapped Machamp with a Thunderbolt. This time, the fighting Pokémon fainted, dropping Jolteon to the ground.

"Machamp, return!" Karate King called back his fainted Pokémon, then turned to Tyler. "Was that your Pokémon, young lad?" When Tyler nodded, Karate King laughed and clapped his hands. "Great job! Now everyone, whoever wins this fight will win a prize fighting Pokémon!"

As everyone started talking about this prize, Tyler turned to Magmar after he recalled Jolteon. "We need a new friend, Magmar! Also, I'd be good to travel around with six Pokémon!"

"You're right! And when you're right...you're right," Magmar commented. "I'm going in there! There is no way I'm losing this battle for us! But something troubles me...,"

"What is it?"

"...No, I won't tell that stupid joke!" Magmar muttered to himself, then turned to Tyler again. "I don't trust your rivals! Their Pokémon have attacked Snoopy, Jolteon, Pinsir and Nidoking! I hope they don't send out really big Pokémon!"

"No problem!" Tyler chirped. He turned to his rivals and exclaimed, "Hey, Colin! How's Cyndaquil?"

"He's great, why should you care?" Colin replied angrily.

"You mean he hasn't evolved yet?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"...He's going to soon, you idiot!" Colin snapped.

"Have any of the starter Pokémon evolved?" Tyler asked them. When they all shook their heads and shouted excuses why, Tyler grinned wickedly. "They must be really weak if they haven't evolved yet!"

"What about your Pokémon, huh!?" Brian shouted.

"I have all the final evolutions of my Pokémon! It seems you can't evolve yours though! They must be pathetic...," Tyler trailed off, crossing his arms.

"OH YEAH!? WELL, WE'LL ALL USE OUR STARTERS FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!!" Colin exploded. "THEN WE'LL SEE WHO IS THE PATHETIC ONE!!"

"Okay then!" Tyler chuckled, then walked back to Magmar. "There you go Magmar! They'll be using their little Pokémon now!"

Magmar stared at Tyler in astonishment. "Who are you, and what have done with my trainer?" he asked Tyler.

***

Magmar stood on the field, staring down Karate King. "Well, who's your big finisher?" he asked.

"Heh heh heh. Anxious, aren't you?" Karate King chuckled as he picked up his fifth and final Pokémon. "To answer your question...HITMONTOP!!" he shouted as he released his Hitmontop. "Knock them all down!"

Hitmontop nodded and jumped onto his head spike. He grinned as he waited for his eleven other Pokémon opponents.

Sure enough, a Cyndaquil, a Chikorita, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Totodile and a Charmander appeared on the field. Magmar chuckled. "This will be less hectic than the last one! Goody!"

The other five trainers let out their Pokémon. Now there was a huge Mantine, an enormous Tyranitar, a vicious Feraligatr, a spiky Sandslash and a big Wigglytuff.

Magmar whimpered, then muttered, "Can someone call 911 now so that we can save time?"

"Hitmontop, attack!!" Karate King ordered.

Hitmontop began spinning at an insanely fast speed and shot towards his opponents. He battered the little Pokémon around and smashed into the big ones hard.

Totodile decided to use Rain Dance to help his powers. He gave a loud squeak and rain started pouring in the gym.

This pleased Totodile, Squirtle, Mantine, Feraligatr and Mantine. This did not please Magmar, Charmander, Cyndaquil and the Karate King.

"I'm never going to get this gym dry!" the Karate King muttered angrily.

Charmander growled loudly to start a Sunny Day and the rain stopped almost instantly. The room suddenly got very hot. This pleased Magmar, Charmander, Cyndaquil and the Karate King. This did not please Totodile, Squirtle, Mantine, Feraligatr and Mantine.

Totodile started another Rain Dance. Charmander made it a Sunny Day again. Squirtle started up another downpour. Cyndaquil made it hot again. Mantine made the rain come again. Chikorita made it hot once again. Feraligatr made water gush down again. Bulbasaur let the warmth take over again.

Hitmontop noticed the sudden weather changes while he was beating Tyranitar. He didn't like it one bit.

Author's Note: Once again, who doesn't?

Hitmontop gave the Tyranitar one more Triple Kick to knock the giant Pokémon out, then he spun over to where the fire and water Pokémon battled with the weather. He sent Totodile and Charmander (who were glaring at each other, trying to beat the other one's weather) flying, and he bashed Bulbasaur hard with a Rapid Spin. He stopped spinning and jumped to his feet. He started approaching Magmar.

"Don't look at me! I haven't touched the weather! I've been watching them do it!" Magmar exclaimed.

Hitmontop took Magmar's word for it. He then proceeded to pick up Totodile and Charmander by their legs, jumped onto his head spike and spun like crazy, spinning Totodile and Charmander like crazy too.

Feraligatr tried to bite Hitmontop, but he accidentally grabbed the top Pokémon's tail. He was lifted off his feet and was also sent into a spinning world.

Bulbasaur and Chikorita shot Razor Leaves at the spinning Pokémon, but they hit his passengers instead. Magmar was busy trying to keep Cyndaquil from biting his tail. As he ran from the hedgehog Pokémon, the Wigglytuff ran up and stamped on the Cyndaquil's head.

"Thanks, gal!" Magmar exclaimed. When Wigglytuff took her foot off of Cyndaquil, Magmar ran up and punted him into the air. Cyndaquil went flying towards Hitmontop and he somehow smacked into Hitmontop's face. The top Pokémon fell down suddenly, sending his three passengers flying. Feraligatr, Charmander and Totodile had to be recalled, because they were so dizzy, they couldn't even stand up.

Hitmontop sprung back up and noticed Cyndaquil rubbing his head. Angry, he ran up and punted Cyndaquil into air.

As Cyndaquil descended towards Magmar, he punted the hedgehog Pokémon into the air back to Hitmontop.

"HEY!! That's not funny!" Colin screamed. He ran to catch Cyndaquil, but Hitmontop kicked him back to Magmar. Colin ran after his soaring Pokémon, but Magmar kicked Cyndaquil back to Hitmontop before Colin could catch him. This continued for a few more rounds, and it looked like a game of Monkey in the Middle until Colin finally used his brain and his Pokéball to call Cyndaquil back.

There was much more fighting for the next few minutes. Hitmontop proceeded to spin like a mad top and smashed his opponents. Magmar had to deal with the treacherous Pokémon at the same time, but the friendly Wigglytuff helped him out. When the few minutes were done, only Magmar, Wigglytuff and Hitmontop were still standing.

"Okay, gal! I have a plan...," Magmar whispered something to Wigglytuff, who giggled.

Hitmontop, who was exhausted and sore, jumped onto his spike and spun towards them. Wigglytuff inhaled a lot of air, making her three times her normal size! When Hitmontop came near, Wigglytuff let all that air out, making sure she was blowing against Hitmontop's direction of spinning. Hitmontop was forced to stop spinning, much to his dislike and horror.

Magmar surrounded his body with fire, then charged. He rammed Hitmontop with the mightiest Skull Bash he could muster, while hitting him with fire as well. Hitmontop fainted, unable to take much more.

"Well done, lad!" Karate King congratulated Tyler as he called back Hitmontop. "You can pick between these two Pokémon as your prize!"

Karate King took two Pokéballs from the Pokéball stand and released the Pokémon. A Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan appeared in front of Karate King. "These are two fine Pokémon, and you can pick one of them!"

"Wowee!" Tyler squealed.

"However, I must tell you one thing...," Karate King warned him.

WE ARE STOPPING THE CHAPTER THERE BECAUSE WE KNOW IT WILL LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE! HA HA!!


	21. Rooftop Battles!

Chapter 21 Rooftop Battles!

"Hitmonchan here is very strong, and he would make a fine addition. Hitmonlee...well, he is strong, but there is something you should know about him...," Karate King trailed off.

Magmar looked at Hitmonlee carefully. He looked just like a Hitmonlee... "What's wrong with him?"

Karate King sighed. "He uses his fists in battle like a Hitmonchan."

There was an explosion of laughter around the gym, led by Tyler's rivals. "A Hitmonlee that punches!" Colin laughed, making the others laugh louder.

Suddenly, Snoopy burst out of Pokéball. He grabbed his tail, pretended to load it like if it was a machine gun, and shot several shots of paint at Colin and the other rivals.

Colin stopped laughing and shouted, "YOU STUPID DOG!!"

Snoopy just laughed in a cute voice. "HA HA HA HA!! HO HO HO HO!!" His laughter sounded somewhat familiar.

Tyler turned to Karate King again. "So how many trainers have refused to take this Hitmonlee?" he asked.

"Twelve," Karate King replied bluntly.

"Ouch," Magmar remarked.

"Well, that settles it! I'm choosing Hitmonlee!" Tyler exclaimed.

Magmar did not protest; he thought Tyler was doing the right thing. Smeargle did not protest; he would like Hitmonlee no matter what he used his fists, feet or his head in battles. Colin did protest; he really didn't have say in it, but he still protested.

"You're picking the freak?!" he yelled. "You're stupider than I thought!"

Tyler looked down at his Smeargle. "Snoopy, please take care of your ex-trainer!"

Snoopy grinned wickedly. He jumped onto Magmar's back and shouted an order. Magmar charged at them, imitating an airplane. Smeargle took out his tail and shot rapid-fire paint blasts at them. The rivals ran out of the room screaming.

***

"So, you now have Magmar, Jolteon, Pinsir, Nidoking, Smeargle and Hitmonlee!" Meghan reviewed Tyler's Pokémon.

"Yep! So where is the gym that gives a badge? I want to see Hitmonlee in action!" Tyler exclaimed.

As they walked around town, they noticed a gigantic building in the middle of the town. It was quite impressive in size, indeed.

"Interesting building," Tyler remarked.

Suddenly, two people came out from inside the building and towards them. The guy short black hair and big glasses covering his brown eyes. The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes. They were both dressed like in proper clothes; the kind of clothes nobody enjoys wearing but the boss of the business seems to think it is appropriate manner.

"Welcome! We would like to present you an award!" the boy exclaimed.

"For...what?" Tyler asked.

"Uh...what was it for again?" the girl asked the boy.

"Heeeeeey, I know you two!" Magmar exclaimed. "You're those two Team Rocket idiots!"

The two looked surprised and horrified, then instantly looked angry. "We are not Team Rocket members!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yeah! Why are you accusing us?" A third voice came from inside the boy. He quickly punched his back and a loud "ACK!!" followed.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "If you thought we would fall for that, you must think we're really stupid!"

The two jumped backwards and laughed loudly. "Prepare...," David yelled, grabbing onto his costume and yanking it off, exposing his Rocket outfit.

"For trouble!" Kris yelled, yanking off her costume, exposing...herself.

"AAAAAAH!!" Tyler yelled, covering his eyes and looking away. Magmar and the other humans did the same thing.

David groaned and looked down, gently slapping his forehead. "Kris," he muttered slowly. "Didn't I tell you to wear your Rocket outfit underneath your costume?"

"It was too uncomfortable!" Kris complained, then she shivered. "Brrrr, it's cold."

Meowth cleared his throat. "The motto now, guys!"

"Oh, yeah!" David exclaimed. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Yeah, and m-make it d-double!" Kris stammered.

"Watch your back, cause here we come!"

"We're g-gonna p-prove to you we're n-not d-dumb!"

"You'll see in a minute that we're the best!"

"I'm naked now, so you can see my br-"

"KRIS!!!" David interrupted.

"What?"

"...Never mind! We're Team Rocket, and we are stronger!"

"We'll r-rule Earth for eternity, and e-even l-longer!"

"Meowth, you're a goner!"

"So what do you want? My badge?"

Meowth nodded. "But we realize that we can't get it from you with that Magmar around. So we kidnapped your friends Elizabeth, Kat, Max and Ahchoo!"

"Bless you!" Kris exclaimed.

Tyler glared at Meowth. "Oh, so you've decided to sink down to that level, huh? Well, we'll just rescue them! What does your book say?"

Meowth looked down at the ground. "I don't have it anymore. The editors took it so that they could make corrections on it!"

"Meet us at the top of the building! We'll be waiting for you!" David yelled. He, Meowth and a naked Kris ran into the building. Several shrieks and wolf whistles followed a few seconds later.

"We've have to rescue our friends! But that building is probably swarming with Rockets!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I heard somewhere that Team Rocket took over a big building called the Sliph Company. This must be it!" Meghan observed.

"Well, shouldn't we go in there and rescue our friends?" Maria asked.

"The Rockets will recognize me and most likely Tyler," Kate informed Maria. "We need to be wearing disguises."

"Hmmm. Like what?" Magmar asked.

***

A half-hour later, five people entered the building. They were very strangely dressed, as they looked like something from a fantasy game. In fact, they were characters from a fantasy game. Diablo II, to be precise.

Tyler, who was dressed in silver clothes, a crown-like helmet and heavy boots, walked up to the counter. "Excuse me!" he called out to the people. Even with his strange outfit, everyone ignored him.

Kate, who dressed up in green clothes, a brown headband and holding a long staff, pounded on the counter. "HEY! Can we get some help here? Don't ignore him!" No one paid attention to her either.

Maria, dressed in tight red and yellow clothes and with knee-high boots, walked up to the counter as well. "Hello? Come on, we don't want to be rude!" The people still ignored them, being ruder than they were.

Meghan, dressed in black clothes and holding two small daggers in her hand, just shook her head and muttered, "I don't think we're getting their attention, guys."

"Just leave it to me!" Magmar, who was dressed in brown clothes and had blue war paint on his face, jumped onto the counter. He bellowed loudly, sending a shockwave towards the people who were ignoring him. They all ran to him instantly and started begging for forgiveness. "Ah, shut up and tell me where the elevator is!" he roared. They pointed to the elevator, then crawled back to their work.

"Nice job!" Meghan complimented as Magmar jumped down from the counter.

***

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Giovanni, Kris, Kim, David, Josh and Meowth were on the rooftop. Kitty, Max, Alex and Elizabeth were tied together in a circle face-outward.

"Here you go, birdies!" Kris chirped, flinging birdseed to the side of the building.

Giovanni rolled his eyes.

"Nice birdies! Enjoy your meal!" Kim laughed as she tossed some of her own birdseed.

Meowth groaned and looked down at the ground.

"Eat up! You want to be strong, don't you?" Kris chimed.

Josh looked away from them, pretending not to know them.

"Gobble gobble! Ha ha! Eat up! You love your food, don't ya?" Kim cried.

David sighed heavily. He couldn't take it anymore. "Girls, please stop throwing birdseed at the helicopters!"

"We've been kidnapped by a bunch of dumb blondes!" Alex whined.

Kris glared at him. "Listen...what's your name again?"

"Ahchoo."

"Bless you. Anyway, you shouldn't insult us if you know what's good for you!" Kris snapped.

***

Our non-kidnapped friends, who were still dressed as Diablo II characters, were heading up the elevator. The elevator took them to the floor that was right under the rooftop. When the door opened, they quietly walked into the hallway, trying to be quiet.

They heard someone shouting in a room nearby. "TALK, WILL YOU!?" POW!! The sound of a fist hitting someone could be heard. "TALK!!" POW!! "ARE YOU GOING TO TALK!?" POW!! "...Bah. He's not going to talk. Get him out of my sight!"

A Rocket grunt pushed a Mr. Mime out of the room. Magmar whacked the Rocket in the head, knocking him out. The Mr. Mime thanked her silently, then ran to the elevator.

Tyler burst into the room. A female Rocket executive was preparing a whip. In a chair in front of her was a very scared-looking Abra.

"No! You can't do that to Pokémon!" Tyler shouted, scaring the Rocket executive. He released Jolteon, who zapped the Rocket executive into unconsciousness. Tyler ran over to the Abra. "You okay?"

When Abra nodded, Kate said, "Okay, you can go and find your trainer now! You're free!"

Abra shook his head sadly and pointed at the fainted Rocket executive. "Aaaaabraaaa," he hissed.

"You mean that woman is your trainer!?" Maria gasped. Abra nodded in sorrow.

"Well, what was the whip for?" Meghan asked.

"Aaaabra bra bra aaaaabra!" Abra gargled. The others turned to Magmar, who made a face.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know!" Magmar growled.

"Why don't you come with me, Abra? Then you can evolve when you want to!" Tyler asked.

Abra jumped up and down happily. "Aaaaaabra!!" he chimed.

***

"When are those kids going to be here?" Giovanni growled. "It's getting really boring up here!"

Suddenly, our heroes burst onto the rooftop from the door that leads to the rooftop. Abra and Magmar stood next to Tyler.

Kris laughed. "Right on time! Now, give over the badge and Kate, and we'll hurt your friends!"

David slapped her head from behind. "No! You mean, give over the badge and Kate, and we WON'T hurt your friends!"

Abra and Magmar stepped up. Magmar breathed in deeply and Abra started powering up his psychic powers.

"Quick, my minions! Do something!" Giovanni ordered. Josh and Kim jumped in front of Giovanni.

Abra let loose his Psybeam attack and Magmar let out a stream of fire. The Flamethrower and the Psybeam attacks combined and blasted Josh and Kim off the building. "That gives new meaning to 'psyburn', don't it Abra?" Magmar laughed.

Two loud THUD!!'s could be heard afterwards. It was not something very pleasant to listen to.

Author's Note: Once again, I realize that my story could be in dangerous need of some humor. You all must see that it is very difficult to make a story very funny. You could try filling it with potty humor, but then the only readers you'd get are people who stick their heads in toilets for fun. You could try sexual humor, but then all you get are naughty teenagers. So you have to spread your humor out, and this is a part where the humor doesn't quite make it. You know how you spread butter on toast, but not every part is covered with butter? That's what a story is like. But back to the story now.

Toast and butter...that reminds me! I'm hungry.

Back on the roof, Kris, David and Meowth were staring in horror at the Abra.

David growled and released his Houndour and Kris sent out Sandshrew. "Let's see how your Abra does against my Houndour!" David yelled.

Tyler released another Pokémon. It was his new Hitmonlee.

"Oh, a Hitmonlee, huh? Houndour, use Crunch on his foot!" David ordered.

Houndour sprinted towards Hitmonlee, jumped into the air, and just before he could give Hitmonlee a lot more pain in his foot than a stubbed toe could, Hitmonlee grabbed the devil dog Pokémon and punched it.

Houndour went flying and smacked into David. Houndour fell off first and David feel off a few seconds later after losing his balance. "WAAAAAAAAA-" THUD!

Abra used another Psybeam to knock Sandshrew off the roof. Meowth looked at Magmar, Hitmonlee and Abra in fear. "No need!" he shouted. He turned around and jumped off the building himself. "AYYYYYYYYIEEEEEEEEE-" THUD!! "......It's okay......I landed on my feet."

"You wouldn't hit a girl, now would you?" Kris taunted them.

Abra jumped in front of everyone and nodded vigorously. He started using his psychic powers again to create an aqua aura around Kris. But no sooner did the aura kick in, Kris's clothes fell off!

The humans and Magmar all gasped and covered their eyes. Abra blushed in embarrassment, but was unable to look away. Hitmonlee had the same problem. "Hit hit hitmon mon lee lee hitmonlee!" he muttered.

"What'd he say?" Tyler asked Magmar.

"He said, Now I see why people like psychic types so much!'" Magmar translated.

"Hmmm...maybe I should've more careful when I put my clothes on!" Kris hummed.

Abra flung the naked Rocket girl off the roof before he would regret doing it. 

Giovanni growled. "You fools! I'm going to get Kate whether you knock off all my minions or not!" He charged at Kate, hands outstretched. Abra used his psychic powers to lift Giovanni over all of them and off the other side of the building.

As Giovanni screamed and fell down to the ground, he noticed he was going to land in the back of a truck that was full of plants. "Oh, good! The plants will break my fall! I'm in luck!"

As Giovanni slammed into the back part of the truck, the truck driver was busy talking to one of the workers at the door. "Here's your order, sir! One hundred cacti plants!"

Author's Note: I also forgot to mention black humor. Don't you just love it? CHOMP!! Mmmmm, good toast!

***

Now during the whole part of the Rockets falling off the building, two Pokémon that could speak English, a Heracross and a Golduck, were sitting at a table near the window. They were busy playing Game Boy Advance. Suddenly, Josh fell past the window.

"Hey, did you see that?" The Heracross asked the Golduck.

"What?" she replied.

"Someone just fell past that window over there!" Heracross cried, pointing at the window.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"It must be that season again!" With that, Golduck went back to playing her Game Boy Advance.

"Oh, yeah," Heracross shrugged and went back to his game.

Kim floated down past the window.

"Hey! A second person just fell down the window, but this one floated down!" Heracross cried.

Golduck looked at the window. "Hmmm. Must have been an air head!"

"Oh!" The two went back to their Game Boy Advances.

Houndour fell down past the window.

"Hey, someone else fell past the window! This time, it was a Pokémon!" Heracross exclaimed.

"Oh," Golduck replied simply, not even looking at the window this time.

Heracross was a bit surprised by his friend ignoring the fact that people were falling past the window. "Look! Three people-"

David fell past the window.

"FOUR people have fallen down past that window to arrive painfully on the ground!"

Golduck blinked, then looked out the window. "...Must be Team Rocket."

"Oh, yeah."

Sandshrew fell past the window.

"Hmm, I think that was a Sandshrew. Couldn't really tell; it was moving so fast," Heracross observed.

"No, I think that was a Meowth," Golduck disagreed.

"No, it was a Sandshrew."

"It was a Meowth."

"Sandshrew!"

"Meowth!"

Meowth fell past the window.

"THAT was a Meowth."

"That was a Meowth," Golduck agreed.

"Wonder who will fall past next?" Heracross thought out loud.

A naked Kris fell past the window.

Heracross and Golduck looked at each other in disbelief.

"Are we going crazy?" Heracross asked Golduck.

"I surely hope not!"

"Hey!" Heracross yelled everyone else. "Is anyone else seeing people falling past their window?"

A few seconds of silence, then, "Yeah! This big, bald man fell past my window!"

"Thank you!" Heracross replied, then turned to Golduck. "We're not going crazy!"

"Oh, good!"

They went back to their games.

WE ARE ENDING THE CHAPTER THERE BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS HURT VERY BADLYYYYYY-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-THUD!!!!


	22. Bless You

Author's Note - I don't own Pokémon. And sorry for the delay!

Chapter 22 - Bless You

"So this is the Saffron Gym!" Tyler exclaimed, as Magmar looked at the building too.

Tyler had insisted that his friends all go to Starbucks while he and Magmar get their next badge. Only Meghan went with him. He had also sent Nidoking back to The Professor and kept Abra.

As they entered the gym, they found themselves in a large waiting room. There were about twelve young adults sitting down, doing psychic activities like bending spoons and guessing cards.

"I guess this means this is a psychic gym!" Meghan exclaimed.

Magmar approached a man trying to bend a spoon with psychic powers. "Having difficulty?" he asked.

"Don't......bother......me.....," the psychic groaned, trying to bend the spoon.

"There is no spoon," Magmar remarked in a spooky tone.

The spoon instantly starting bending and twisting.

Tyler walked over to a table where five people were trying to guess certain Pokémon on cards. "Next card," the dealer mumbled.

"A Staryu!"

"A Kadabra!"

"A Voltorb!"

"A Porygon!"

"A Dodrio!"

"A Cubone," the dealer informed them, showing a picture of a Cubone. The five psychics all grumbled and pushed their chips to the dealer. "Next card," the dealer whispered.

"Seel!"

"Heracross!"

"Gengar!"

"Scizor!"

"Pikachu!"

Tyler suddenly noticed Magmar eating cereal from a bowl with a mutilated spoon. "Magmar," Tyler groaned disapprovingly.

The dealer raised an eyebrow. "It IS a Magmar!" he said and displayed the card. Sure enough, there was a Magmar on it.

Suddenly, a door burst open and a young teenage girl with long green hair walked in the room. She was wearing a red shirt and green pants, and she was very attractive.

"I sense someone wants to battle me! Who is it?" the girl asked everyone present. Tyler raised his hand. She looked at him curiously. "Hmmm..., I also sense that your Pokémon have great potential. Very well. I am Sabrina. Follow me."

As Sabrina led Tyler, Meghan and Magmar down a long hallway, Magmar took the time to joke around. "What are the ten worst things you can ask a psychic? One. Read any good minds lately?' Two. Can I borrow your spoon for my ice cream?' Three. What's ESP stand for, Extremely Silly People?' Four. Why are hurting that spoon? He never did anything to you!' Five. You must have a huge craving for cereal, right?' Six. If I'm your partner, am I your Psychic sidekick?' Seven. Can you do knives and forks too?' Eight. What do you do when it gets Dark?' Nine. So what's a psychic motto...may the Force be with you?' Ten. For love advice, do you call the Psychic Hot Line?' HA HA HA!!"

"You make a lot of jokes for one person," Sabrina told Magmar, yet she smiled as she spoke.

"Just call me Bond. Magmar Bond. License to be a pill."

Sabrina opened a door to a large arena. "Now normally, I would battle you, but today I am getting ready to visit my friend Erika in Celadon City. She is a gym leader like me, and I heard that she almost lost her gym to horrible, blood-sucking monsters."

"Lawyers," Meghan corrected.

"That's what I meant. Anyway, there is a psychic here that has a full team of psychic Pokémon, each one very powerful. Good-bye for now. He'll be here shortly," With that, Sabrina walked out of the arena.

Suddenly, there was a large ZAP!' and a teenage boy was sitting at the chair on the other end of the arena. He was about fourteen, with curly light-brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing white pants and a white shirt.

"Waaaah! ...Geez! Don't you know that doors were invented for a reason!?" Magmar exclaimed.

"I am Norm, your challenger. You must beat my team of psychics in order to claim the Marshbadge," the boy explained in a toneless, emotionless voice.

"A Marshbadge'?" Tyler repeated.

"What does a marsh have to do with psychics?" Magmar asked.

Norm didn't look confused, but the feeling that he was came all of a sudden. "Hmmm...uh...well, it...oh, heck." He pulled a dictionary that was next to the chair and started looking through it. "Mango, manner, many, marinade-"

" Marinade'?" Magmar repeated, confused.

"...Market...marriage...Mars...marsh. Uh...blah blah blah...doesn't say."

"Maybe Erika should've had the Marshbadge!" Meghan suggested.

"Please pick your first Pokémon," Norm pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket with his psychic powers and released the Pokémon. It was an Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor...hmmmm. Magmar, get that palm tree!" Tyler ordered.

"Oh, okay!" Magmar grumbled. He walked out onto the field and waited for Exeggutor to do the first move.

"Exeggutor, Hypnosis," Norm whispered.

"Exeggutor!" the three heads chimed. Waves of psychic powers floated from their eyes towards Magmar.

Magmar started feeling drowsy. "No! Stay awake...stay awake...think of things to keep yourself awake...sunlight...not working...alarm clock...that doesn't help...coffee...no, I think only Pinsir would do well with that. Soda...soda? SODA!!" Magmar suddenly shouted. He charged at Exeggutor and nailed it with a Fire Punch.

"Exeggutor, Egg Bomb," Norm ordered quietly.

Exeggutor started shooting white circles at Magmar from its leaves. The circles exploded when they hit Magmar. 

"Oh, man! Uhh...what Dark move can Magmar learn?" Tyler asked Meghan.

"Uh........Theft!" Meghan exclaimed.

"Magmar, use Theft!" Tyler ordered.

Magmar ran towards Exeggutor and punched him, causing major damage. But what surprised everyone is that Magmar now had a coconut in his hands.

"What the heck...?" Magmar exclaimed. "Oh, well. No use in letting it go to waste!" He pulled it back, then flung it at Exeggutor. The coconut whacked Exeggutor and knocked it out.

"Return, Exeggutor," Norm muttered, calling back his fainted palm tree Pokémon. "Go, Starmie."

"Awwww, NO! Tyler, you gotta bring another Pokémon!" Magmar wailed.

"Okay! Come on back!" Tyler pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "Go, Abra!"

Abra appeared on the field. He stood up on his feet and put up his fists.

"Starmie, Double-Edge," Norm ordered.

Starmie started spinning wildly and shot towards Abra. Abra had a plan, however. He generated electricity in his fist, then flung the electricity at Starmie in the form of a ball.

The Thunder Punch blasted Starmie, nearly knocking it out. But it wasn't finished with its attack yet. It bashed Abra against the head hard.

Abra wobbled a little as he recovered from the heavy blow. That Starmie had hit him good. He swore that he could see stars...oh, that was just Starmie.

"Starmie, Bubblebeam," Norm ordered.

"Abra, Shadow Ball!" Tyler exclaimed.

The Shadow Ball formed in front of Abra, who punched it to it flying. The Shadow Ball burst all the bubbles and smacked into Starmie. But the ruby Pokémon still wasn't down.

"Starmie, Ice Beam," Norm ordered in that toneless voice that made Magmar want to drill some personality into him.

"Abra, use your Zap Cannon!" Tyler cried.

A big ball of electricity grew in front of him, crackling and shooting small sparks. Abra pulled his fist back and punched the orb, sending it flying. The orb destroyed the Ice Beam and crashed into Starmie. This time, the star Pokémon was finished.

"Strike three, you're out!" Magmar yelled.

"I must warn you, young fire Pokémon," Norm spoke as he called back Starmie. "I despise referees."

"That makes two of us," Magmar informed him.

"All right. Come on out, Jynx," Norm ordered as he used his psychic powers to release his Pokémon. "Use your Ice Punch," Jynx pulled her hand back and sent a ball of ice at Abra.

What happened next surprised everyone. Abra used his psychic powers to create a baseball bat made of psychic energy. He grabbed the bat, pulled it back and smashed the Ice Punch right back at Jynx. It smacked her right in the face.

"Home Run!" Magmar cheered.

"Amusing," Norm hummed. "Jynx, use Blizzard."

Jynx created a huge wind full of ice and snow and fired it at Abra. Abra used his psychic powers to spin the bat quickly and created a small hurricane, sending the Blizzard right back at Jynx. The blond Pokémon once again felt the sting of her own attack.

"This Abra is either a very strong psychic, or it is just good at baseball," Norm stated. "Jynx, use your Ice Beam attack."

Jynx put her hand out and an Ice Beam shot from her palm. Abra quickly made the psychic baseball bat disappear, and brought the heat up in his fist. He punched at the Ice Beam with his Fire Punch, melting Jynx's attack. He then powered up his Psybeam attack and fired it at the blond Pokémon, making her faint.

"Excellent work, little one," Norm congratulated as he called back his third Pokémon. "But I believe that your victories end here. Come on out, Xatu." The psychic bird Pokémon appeared in front of Abra.

"Abra could use a rest. Abra, come on back!" Tyler called his Pokémon into his Pokéball. "Go, Snoopy!"

Smeargle appeared in front of Xatu. He quickly looked at the bird Pokémon and laughed loudly in that familiar voice. "HA HA HA HA! HO HO HO HO!!"

"Your Smeargle seems to think my Xatu is funny for some reason," Norm observed.

Smeargle did something strange then. He scowled and leaned forward, doing an imitation of a vulture.

"Enough of this. Xatu, use your Psychic," Norm ordered.

Smeargle was quicker though. He used Mach Punch to hit Xatu in the face and jumped behind her. This happened so fast that Xatu couldn't tell where Smeargle went. Smeargle used Flamethrower from behind, setting Xatu's tail feathers on fire.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAK!!" Xatu squawked and ran around the arena in panic, trying to extinguish the flames somehow. Smeargle used another Mach Punch to knock out the panicked bird Pokémon.

"Nicely done," Norm congratulated as he called back his Pokémon. "Now for...Girafarig. Go," he ordered as he released his fifth Pokémon.

Smeargle used Flamethrower, which hurt Girafarig a little. Girafarig charged up and bashed into Smeargle, sending the artist Pokémon flying. He landed on the ground painfully, the wind knocked out of him. Before he passed out, Smeargle took his tail and painted the word Ouch' on the ground.

"Smeargle, return! ...Hmm, I think we can take a chance here. Go, Hitmonlee!" Tyler shouted.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. A fighting Pokémon. Let's toy with this one, Girafarig. Use your Disable on his feet so he can't use his kicking moves. Ha. Ha. Ha," Norm laughed tonelessly. It sounded very ridiculous.

Girafarig did what his master told him to do, and Hitmonlee felt that his feet would not kick for him.

Not that it mattered much to Hitmonlee. He ran up to Girafarig (his feet wouldn't kick, but they would run and walk for him) and punched the psychic Pokémon vigorously. He then lifted the giraffe Pokémon over his head and flung him across the arena. Girafarig fainted when he hit the ground.

Norm blinked. "I am either dreaming or I am going crazy."

"Why? Did you not think Girafarig could be beat by a fighting type?" Tyler asked.

"No. There's a Hitmonlee that punches," Norm explained as he called Girafarig back. He then let out his final Pokémon, an Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use your Psychic before this Hitmonlee punches you," Norm warned his Pokémon.

"HMMMMMPTH...MUA-HAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!" Alakazam burst out laughing. He fell down and started pounding the ground with his fist and the spoon that was in his fist, making a small mark in the floor. "HA HA HA HA HA!! YEEEEE-HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA!!"

Alakazam had accidentally used Psychic when he started cracking up. The psychic energy hit everyone present, but instead of getting hurt or thrown across the room, they started cracking up too.

"HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA! WA HA HA HAA!!" Tyler roared.

"STOP IT!! HA HA HA!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!" Meghan shouted, rolling on the ground.

"HIT HIT HIT HITMONLEEEEEEEE!! HIT HIT!!" Hitmonlee laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA!! YOU STUPID ALAKAZAM!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!" Magmar yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! WHEEEEEEEE!! HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR!!" Alakazam bellowed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Wheeeeeeee. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. I can't stand it. Ha. Ha. Ha," Norm mumbled.

After three minutes of cracking up, everyone finally took complete control of his or her laughter.

"Now Alakazam, please use Psychic on this Hitmonlee now," Norm ordered.

Before Alakazam could do anything though, there was a loud explosion from above them. Sabrina came running into the room a few seconds later. "Norm! Team Rocket has invaded our gym! They're kidnapping the Pokémon in the Training Room!" she yelled.

"We have a Training Room?" Norm asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's on the third floor! Come on!" With that, Sabrina ran out of the arena and Tyler, Meghan, Magmar, Hitmonlee, Alakazam and Norm followed her. But something puzzling kept going through Norm's mind.

"We have a third floor?" he asked himself.

***

The dark and steel Pokémon ran around the training room, slashing and biting at the psychic Pokémon. There were five Rockets and our old friends David and Kris. The Rockets had climbed up the outside wall, blown up the wall that was part of the Training Room and jumped in. David's Houndour ran after a retreating Natu, while Kris's Sandshrew ran in fear from a Kadabra. There was also a Houndoom, a Sneasel, an Umbreon, a Murkrow, a Scizor and a Magneton chasing after the terrified psychic Pokémon.

Sabrina, Tyler, Magmar and all the others burst into the room. "Hey! It's you!" Tyler shouted, pointing at David, Kris and Meowth. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were told that any Rocket with a dark or steel type Pokémon will help in the attack on Saffron Gym. So I had to tag along. What are you going to do? Stop us?"

Magmar, Hitmonlee and Alakazam stepped up in front of the humans and took battle positions.

"Get them," the leader of this small band of Rockets ordered simply.

The dark and steel Pokémon charged towards the three Pokémon. Magmar flamed them all with Flamethrower, Hitmonlee punched the ones that withstood the flames and Alakazam blasted them with Zap Cannon.

The Rockets and their Pokémon stood there for a few minutes, burning, crackling and some of them bruised.

"Run away screaming," the leader of this small band of Rockets ordered simply.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!" The Rockets turned around and jumped out through the destroyed wall as fast as they could to get away from the fiery Magmar, the punchy Hitmonlee and the cannon-armed Alakazam. They had forgotten that Giovanni told them not to come back empty-handed; they just wanted to not get hurt anymore.

They also forgot that they were on the third floor.

***

As the police drove away with the Rockets (except for David, Kris and Meowth, who had been the last to jump out of the building and had used the unconscious Rockets for padding), Sabrina shook Tyler's hand.

"Thank you, Tyler. Your Pokémon saved ours from Team Rocket. You don't know how grateful I am," she thanked him.

"No problem! But I still would like to battle for the Marshbadge!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Of course! Norm, why don't you two continue your battle out here?" Sabrina offered.

"Okay. It'll be one on one. I choose Alakazam," Norm mumbled in his toneless way.

Sabrina and Meghan, who had backed off to a safe distance, rolled their eyes. "I wish he wouldn't talk like that! It drives me crazy!" Sabrina muttered angrily.

"Yeah, he needs a good personality!" Meghan agreed.

"You go, girlfriend!"

"Yeah! He needs, like, a totally groovy personality!"

"Uh-huh! He needs to, like, lighten up a little!"

"WHATEVER!" they exclaimed together, then proceeded to laugh wildly.

Magmar had been watching them and he rolled his eyes. "Oh goody. We've got a drone-like psychic and two Valley Girls!"

"Hmmm...Alakazam. Can't use Hitmonlee or Smeargle...maybe...Abra!" Tyler released his psychic Pokémon.

"WHAT?! Alakazam is Abra's highest stage!" Magmar shouted.

"Yes, but Abra is good enough! Look Magmar, I'm not the stupidest guy there is!"

"You sure fool me," muttered Magmar.

"Alakazam, use your Psybeam attack," Norm ordered.

"ALAKAZAM!" Alakazam shouted, then let a stream of psi energy shot from his right spoon.

Abra Teleported out of harm's way (and the Psybeam's way). He appeared behind Alakazam and blasted him with a Psychic attack.

Alakazam quickly jumped up and hit Abra with an Ice Punch, freezing Abra in a block of ice.

"Oh mah God!" Sabrina shouted, Valley Girl style.

"Bummer!" Meghan agreed.

Suddenly, Alakazam was thrown to the ground hard. Abra was still using his powers even when he was frozen solid!

"Oh, how I wish that could work when I play the game!" muttered Magmar angrily.

"Ala!" Alakazam shouted, punching the block of ice with a Thunder Punch, electrocuting Abra.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash came from Abra. Alakazam covered his eyes at first, but then he realized that this was not a Flash attack because of two reasons. One, he was sensing a huge power burst coming form Abra, and two, flash was not capitalized when it was mentioned at the beginning of the paragraph.

The ice cracked and shattered, unable to hold the growing victim inside. When the light dimmed down and the ice broke away from Abra completely, the Pokémon that was standing there was not Abra.

It was Kadabra.

"Yay! Abra evolved!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Alright!" Magmar shouted happily.

"Tubular!" Meghan cheered.

"Far out!" Sabrina agreed.

"That is good for him." You know who said that, don't you?

Kadabra charged up his energy, then blasted Alakazam with his improved Psychic attack. The evolvement of Kadabra couldn't take any more and he collapsed to the ground.

"Well done, Tyler," Norm congratulated as he called back his Pokémon. He pulled a small, circular, yellow badge from his pocket. "You earned the Marshbadge," Norm used his psychic powers to give the badge to Tyler.

"Thanks! Come on, Magmar, Kadabra! We're going to get a coffee before we leave! Bye, Norm! Bye, Sabrina!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran off to Starbucks.

"Good-bye, Tyler! Later, Meghan!" Sabrina called to them.

***

Giovanni lay in his hospital bed in the Saffron City Hospital. He just had all the cacti spikes pulled out of him and he was trying to his best to rest. However, he would not get his wish. 

Kate's dad entered the room. "Sir?"

"Ohhhh! What is it?"

"I have good news, bad news and even worse news!"

"Start with the good, then bad, then the worst."

"Well, you'll be out of here by tomorrow!"

"Good! Next!"

"...The attack on Saffron Gym failed. Most of our men were arrested."

"AAARGH! ...What is the even worse news?"

Suddenly, the window shattered and an angry Skarmory flew in. It let out a loud cry and eleven other Skarmories flew in. They all glared at Giovanni.

"Them!" Kate's dad shouted as he ran out of the room and slammed the door behind.

THE CHAPTER IS DONE. NOW LET IT COOL OFF, AND THEN WE'LL EAT.


	23. Revenge From Bad Guys Sure Does Suck

Author's Note – I don't own Pokémon. But I kind of own the ones I've got in my games. And I love all of your reviews and ideas you're sending me! Thank you all!

Chapter 23 - Revenge From Bad Guys Sure Does Suck

Author's Long Note: I added long' because I wanted to warn you that this note will be a long one. It might be just a page or two, or it could take the whole chapter. And boy oh boy, do I want to play Super Smash Bros. Melee right now! ...That last sentence was just to make sure you were listening.

There have been many complaints about my story, like how I'm so cruel to certain characters and how I'm being unfair to certain people and genders. I don't see why I have to explain my sense of humor, but I'm going to because I need to do something to pass the time away and get a few cheap laughs from the readers.

Now, I've received a few e-mails from readers, and I'm going to answer them in my story right now. Here's the first one:

From: Rocketkid

I don't like it how you hurt poor Giovanni. Why do you persist in hurting the leader of Team Rocket? I find it mean that you keep having Pokémon attack him while he is in the hospital after he was in a freak accident, like falling into a truck full of cacti. You also keep forgetting to mention his Persian throughout the story! Please tell me why you like hurting Giovanni!

Well Rocketkid, it is because I wanted to have a character that had everything bad happen to him. I wanted to have a certain person to use most of my evil black humor on. But who? I didn't want to make it a Pokémon, because that wouldn't make sense, would it? Tyler is funny the way he is, and his friends shouldn't be tortured. So I decided to make it a bad guy. Giovanni was the perfect target, even though I knew Rocket fans everywhere would hate me for it. I don't see anything wrong in hurting an evil man, so why should you? Sheesh. Rocketkids these days.

From: Dimbo-dooby

Hi, I really like your story but there are two things I want to ask. One, why is Magmar so mean to Tyler? He's always insulting his own trainer! And two, why on earth is Pinsir addicted to coffee? He doesn't seem like the type of Pokémon who is hyper and drinks coffee, Aipom does! Why didn't you have Aipom instead of Pinsir?

Are you sure you know how to count? But I'll answer those questions anyway. Magmar is not always rude to Tyler; he's sometimes rude. And he is a lot ruder to other people, like Colin, David and Rocky. For the second question, it just seemed like a good idea when I started it and people liked it so much I kept it. For the third question, I didn't pick Aipom because I wanted Pinsir, not Aipom. I have enough monkeys in my life to deal with, so I didn't want to write about them too! YOU try living with two younger brothers in a neighborhood full of little children and then try writing about wild, little creatures!

From: Anti-Pokeman Dude

You suck. All pokeman suck. You're story sucks. I spit on pepul like you evey day cause you suck. You reek and you right badly i think pepul like you should die cause you like pokeman. Tell your friends at pokemasters or whatever that two. I hate u, loser.

I know you are but what am I? For your information, my reply was sent with a deadly virus that crashes your computer, disables the internet permanently, ruins certain files on your computer and forces you to use the spelling/grammar check. Also, I took the liberty of finding out where you live. My friends at Pokémasters and I are going to pay you a visit and show you our skills at pretending to be Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Thank you and have a nice day.

From: DragonMaster

Hey, I love your story, man! Just one thing, though. Why doesn't Tyler ever catch a dragon Pokémon? Both Dragonite and Kingdra are awesome and I think they are pretty cool choices for Tyler. Would you consider him ever catching a dragon Pokémon?

Tyler catching either a skyscraper-sized dragon that uses ultimate powers and can fly faster than any Pokémon on the planet, or a Pokémon that creates whirlpools when it pleases? Don't scare me like that.

If Tyler ever had a Dragonite, there would be many broken buildings and towns where Tyler was practicing flying on it.

From: TooCoolGuy84

Hey, man! I like your story, but I want to ask a question. Why are Kat and Kate so smart while Kim and Kris are really dumb? Just curious. And one more small question, who is prettier? The good girls or the bad girls?

Kat and Kate are good people, so they are smart. Kim and Kris are bad people, so they are stupid. And to answer your second...unusual question, Kat and Kate are beautiful inside and outside, so they're prettier. You understand, right? Cool.

From: HotChickGirl

What's happening? I really like your story and I love how you have a female Pokémon that wasn't something stupid and predictable for a comedy story, like a girl who only cares about her hair and stuff. You're very smart in making a strong, female character instead of a stuck-up brat. Who is Jolteon supposed to be like though: Lara Croft, Xena, Charlie's Angels or Samus from Metroid?

Thank you very much, HotChickGirl. I am amazed that this kind of reply would come from someone of your name, but it shows you can't judge a book by its cover (except, of course, the World Dictionary). Jolteon is like Samus without the armor and blaster, Charlie's Angels but only one of them, Xena without the metal equipment and Lara Croft without the guns and plastic surgery.

From: L331 M3513r

H3y, d00d! I l0v3 y0ur s10ry! 4r3 y0u g0ing t0 wri13 4n01h3r 510ry?

I d0n'1 5p34| l331, 50rry.

Ugh...don't speak like that please. It gives me a headache reading it. To answer your question, it is always possible.

From: I'mNotSick

Hey! I love your story! I just want to know one thing. In Chapter 15, when Kris and David were making out in the coffin, why didn't you make them be doing something...much more deeper than making out? It would have helped make Kris look more like a bad girl.

Read your name.

From: ZergLurker

Take the elements of Tyler's first six Pokémon: Fire, Bug, Electric, Poison/Ground, Normal and Fighting. Firebats are good against Zergling attacks with their FIRE weapons, the Zerg are like BUGS, the Protoss and Terran use ELECTRICITY to make their buildings work, the Zerg Devourers shoot POISON splashes and Zerg Lurkers dig under the GROUND to attack, Terran Marines use the NORMAL approach in battling by shooting bullets, and Zealots are good at FIGHTING in hand-to-hand combat. What does that tell you?

You have too much free time on your hands and you need to get out more often.

From: HeroicPaladin

I enjoy your story very much. My friends and I read it as we adventure into uncharted lands. We like comparing the characters to who in our party is most like them. We have found weapons and artifacts that are extremely rare, yet we consider your story the most important thing we own. We were wondering if the story could be translated to elvin language, because our beautiful, elvin archer is still learning our human language and she would like to read your story too as soon as possible. Just curious.

Hmmmm...I'll think about that. I wasn't aware that elves wanted to read my story. And I'm guessing your beautiful, elvin archer friend is either Kate or Jolteon, right?

From: ExtremlyTalentedPokémonTrainer

Hello. I think you're a little too mean to Colin. You have every character that doesn't travel with him insult him! Also, Magmar should drop that running joke about illegal diving. It's so old. And Colin must be smarter than Tyler, because he always has more Pokémon than him, is always ahead of him and had a girlfriend way before Tyler got Magmar! Would you be nicer to Colin and his friends now?

Nice try, Colin, but there's no way I'm falling for that.

From: IKnowWhereYouLive

Read my name.

...You're not selling something, are you?

From: LoserByStandards

Hello! I like your story very much but I want to ask something. Why did you make Kate and Meghan blond and smart, yet almost every other blond is incredibly dumb? Is it because they are good girls and you don't want to be stupid?

That, and if I didn't, the world population of blondes would come to my house and show me why they were so angry with me making fun of dumb blondes. I have a few friends who are girls, blond, kind and smart, so it is possible. And just for a suggestion, change your name and let the third guy who replied have your old one.

From: CollegeGirl

Hello. I want to ask if you write and spell correctly, or if you have a program that does the work for you. Studies show 45% of authors use programs. Your story shows great writing and spelling skills, but is that your own work or is it your computer's. There is nothing wrong with either answer, just to assure you.

I hav no ideah wat u r tawking abouwt . next qeschun pleese

From: SuperSmashSister

Hello, I really like your story and I think it is very funny. The only thing is, my stupid, older brother keeps saying that it stinks because Pokémon are in it. He also teases me about liking it because I'm fifteen. Any suggestions?

You could always take my book and bash him over the head with it, saying that the Pokémon were getting their revenge. And also, you could beat him big time as Pikachu in Smash Brothers or the sequel to put him in his place.

From: Titanic13

I enjoyed your story except for the part where you make fun of the movie Titanic. That wasn't very nice. I enjoyed the movie very much and I think it is not a movie that people should make fun of. Did you mean to just insult the movie directly or did you just mean to lightly poke fun at some parts?

I was making fun of Colin more than I made fun of Titanic then. I wasn't trying to make fun of anything really, except for male teenage hormones.

From: SailorVenus66

I love your story and your comedy. You are one of the funniest writers I know. I found a few things about you and would love to go on a date with you someday, because you seem like such a great person. You are my age and you live in the same city as me. Would you like to meet me some time?

It is obvious you sent this e-mail to the wrong address.

From: MewtwoMaster

I enjoyed your story very much. I would like to know what moves Magmar knows. And what would his move set be?

Magmar knows Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Fire Blast, Mega Kick, Skull Bash, Body Slam, Seismic Toss, Frustration, Mean Look, Leer, Glare, Cross Chop, Screech, Thrash, Rage, Explosion.

...Oh, you want the serious answer? Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Punch, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Skull Bash, Body Slam, Seismic Toss, Frustration, Headbutt, Cross Chop and Explosion. His moveset would be Flamethrower, Frustration, Cross Chop and Confuse Ray.

Well, those are all the e-mails that I could print, due to language and very disgusting remarks. I must remember to control my anger at times, you know. I will continue the story, yet there is one more e-mail I'd like to show.

From: SailorVenus66

Ha ha! That was funny how you replied to my letter! But do you still want to meet me?

Sure! We'll plan out the details while the story continues! This long author note is finally over.

"...And that is exactly why you can't do that!!" Magmar concluded.

"Phooey," Tyler muttered.

"Well, we're still here with you!" Meghan wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek gently.

A shiny Rhydon peeped out from the bushes. It noticed the humans when they noticed him.

"Wowee! Look! A shiny Pokémon! I'm gonna catch it!!" Alex shouted. He, Maria, Kat and Max dashed off after the retreating Rhydon. Tyler, Meghan and Kate didn't move.

"One of them will catch it. I shouldn't even try to catch up," Kate said calmly to herself.

Magmar, on the other hand, was not acting calm. "Tyler!! There is a shiny Pokémon over there! Why aren't you trying to catch it?!"

Tyler gestured to Meghan, who still had her arms wrapped around him and was now kissing him on the lips now.

Magmar raised an eyebrow and calmed down. "He's right and didn't have to say anything. There are some things you just can't miss in life."

"Ah, love. I wish I had a boyfriend at times," Kate sighed.

Suddenly, a strange canister fell in front of the four. Magmar walked over and picked it up. "What's this?" he asked as he looked closely at it.

The strange canister started spraying gas in the air. Magmar received it at point-blank range. "Oh, great. Knockout gas," he groaned as he collapsed. He managed to fall on top of the canister and stop any further spraying but there was already too much in the air. Tyler, Meghan and Kate gasped, coughed and eventually fainted.

When the gas cleared, Rocky and a few tough guys stepped out from the bushes behind them. "Heh heh heh. We got him at last. And a few of his friends too."

"What shall we do with the girls and the Magmar, Rocky?" one of the gym leader's friends asked.

"They all stay together for the train ride. Afterwards, we'll get that badge from him, kick him and his Magmar around a little. The girls will provide me with some entertainment!" He then laughed evilly and his thug friends joined in.

THE CHAPTER MAY BE DONE, BUT OUR HEROES SURE AREN'T! ...I HOPE.


End file.
